The Black Dream Collector
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: When she purified the X egg she saw it. A black rock came from it. what could it be? why do they appear everytime they purify an Xegg? does anything got to do with the new student at seiyo? Does it have anything to deal with Easter? Complete n n
1. Prology: Strange Happening

_**Plz **__**enjoy and thats all i have 2 say**_

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I swear I saw it. That time I purified the first X egg. Something came out from the white egg before it went back to its owner. A shining, black rock. It was a deep black that penetrated the heart, or so I thought. I think that the others saw it too. It had left after the egg had been purified. What was that? I think I'll ask the others later, but I'm really curious about it.

Several days have past about three to be exact. And in does three days the other two eggs had hatched, Mikki and Suu. It had also been a while since any X egg had appeared. Maybe, it was just something I imaging. Yeah, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. But…that weird, overwhelming feeling. What could have that been? It felt so real. Could it be…No it had to be real.

Right…

**Someone's POV**

It surely has been sometime. Been so far from home, but I guess nothings change, right? My sister would still be crazily in love. My brother would act carelessly as he always did. And I would be…well not me. Sounds sad, but it's just the truth, no its reality. Even though I had **her** it didn't matter. Something deep inside me, this little part of me told me that, no matter what I had only one path to choose from. Leaving all behind to start again, I thought that was the case, yeah that's the thing, **I thought**. **He **told me that. No matter what there was only one path that, not just me, but the three of us had to follow. However, he thought me the matter further. Leaving behind everything you knew. All emotions, all regret, all pity.

To forget about friends.

To forget about family.

To forget about…love.

To follow a path that would only lead to the worst. To be prepared for anything that might happen. The path we follow is full of darkness. May the wings of death be with you for only that is **your **salvation from complete darkness. **For** that will be the only path your heart will know.

* * *

_**HOW was it**_

_**Only prology ok **_

_**Oh plz I would greatly like 2 have some comments plz and thx**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning Part 1

_**Here is chap 2 and**_

_**Lights! **_

_**Camara! **_

_**Action! Teehee**_

* * *

**Someone's POV**

For once in my whole life I had waken up at six in the morning. Not the usual time for me to be, but since I was going to that Seiyo School I had no other choice than to wake up early. But besides that I wanted to see where my 'workplace' would be like. It looked kind of creepy outside, if I may say. The sun hasn't even come out. I yawned a little yawn. It sure was going be a long day.

"You finally awake," I heard **her** voice say.

"Since when are you up?" I asked turning to face her.

"About an hour now."

"Couldn't sleep well again?"

She simply did her common gesture of something between a shrug and a sigh. I simply began to dress in the schools uniform. When I was finished and ready I headed downstairs for some morning snack before leaving, with her following closely behind.

I tried my best to not make a sound. I didn't want to wake anybody at six in the morning, right? As quietly as I could I started to head out the door. As I was about to open the door **he **came.

"Leaving so early," he said, "Not usual of you."

"I want to get to school without anybody bothering," I answered not facing him.

"Just saying, no need to be hostile."

"Whatever," I said opening the door, "I'm leaving."

I closed the door behind me. I had the idea he had smirked with the last thing I had said. Oh well, I just started towards school. It had been the longest ten minute walk I've ever had. When I had finally arrived at the school it was pretty big. Wasn't as bad as I thought, but since when am I right? We started walking around the large campus. We saw the main building, the school. There was also this weird glass building; I suppose it's the Royal Garden. I got toward the little path that came from the garden and followed it. And before I knew my bad gut had failed me once again.

"I'm…"

"Lost," she finished for me.

I sighed. Yeah, I think I never had that good of a direction part. She sighed as I slightly sweat dropped. It was kind of weird because before I could wink I found myself before this enormous building. Now this I had no idea which it was. It had I strange feeling to it. As if I was being attracted by it. And, I don't know why but I just entered the old building. I opened the double doors and found a cark room inside. As I walked in the doors had closed behind me. I turned in shock and felt something and had to turn again to find that the dark room had change. It was now this beautiful starry sky. I was very surprised and amazed. I had never seen anything so beautiful, and so elegant before. I began to move around, wondering to get a better angle of this image. Now I new what it was, I knew exactly what it was, a planetarium.

"Came to see the early stars, my young lady."

I turned, very shocked but mostly scared to see who had said that. I turn to find this handsome man with a cup of tea in his hand. He had his gaze up into the stars then towards me. Ha began to walk slowly towards me, and stop when he was a few meters away.

"Who…who are you?" I asked still a bit scared.

"Don't worry child, I am merely the caretaker of this place," he answered sitting down on one of the so many.

"The caretaker?"

"Certainly. And as I'm guessing you're lost, aren't you?"

I blushed at the sudden hit to the same spot that she had before. I started to walk towards one of the chairs.

"Why is this place here so far away from the school? I mean, would such beautiful place be hidden here?" I asked most sincerely.

He looked up towards the night sky, "Children who are lost often find their way here."

I looked at his face gazing the sky.

"Tell me child," he said turning, "May you by any chance be lost?"

He had caught me off guard. I put my gaze down showing those sad eyes I had only showed my self deep inside.

"I think, that I have for some time now," still not showing my face.

He smiled warmly, didn't quite saw it but mostly felt like it.

"You know child," he began, "In this vast world people choose the way they would want to follow. They follow it surely with doubts but with faith in their hearts."

I looked up catching the feelings of the words coming from him.

"However, sometimes those hearts that are mostly affected may wind up getting lost and loose the path they truly want to follow. That is until someone shows them. And then that's when it comes to us. Suddenly that isn't true. There's another avenue. That's beckoning the great divide. Ask no questions, take no side. And who's to say who's right or wrong. Whose course is braver run. But still they are, have always been. And will ever be, ask one."

It felt so good to here those words. It was as if he had read my mind and found my most warm feelings and putted them in his own words. I stood up as he gazed over to me as for my sudden movement. I hided that little mist of my eyes with my hair.

"I… I have to go," said walking towards the exit.

"Child," he called standing up, "Just do me a favor."

I stopped at the sudden question.

"If your heart ever finds itself lost ask yourself this question. Would you choose the same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way? That fought you that taught you that friends never say goodbye."

I never turn to see his face directly; I simply left without saying a single word. It seems such a coincidence. How would he know? He couldn't possibly know. No one knew, but it felt as if he had told that whole story to me. I stopped. But even though I know that there's no such thing as another avenue.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

I nodded not making eye contact with her.

"We should be heading to class it's about to start."

She nodded, slightly.

We walked towards the classroom. Those words the caretaker had said were still resonating loudly inside my head. With my bag in my hands and totally paying no attention, I was walking down the hall.

Then I turned and-

THUMP

I fell to the floor. Some stupid kid had run into me. I had my eyes closed and then without thinking I began what I call a 'verbal' fight.

"Hey! Watch where…" I was cut when I saw who it was. I suddenly blushed. This boy had crashed right into me and was now, too, on the floor. He had beautiful short brunette hair, piercing on both ears with silver earrings, and the most gorgeous emerald eyes I've ever seen. That's when I noticed that my stuff had fallen off my bag and so did some of his. I started to blush even more when I heard his voice.

"Ah! I'm so sorry," he said with no regret on his voice what so ever but with this childish tone.

He began picking the stuff on the floor. As I came back to earth I started picking my too. We both stood up and again I had this big crimson color on my face, but didn't think he notice.

"Here," he said handing me some of my books he had picked up.

"Huh, thanks," I said getting them.

"Sorry for bumping into you, but I was in kind of a hurry."

"No, I really wasn't paying attention either."

He giggled and gave me this great smiled. I just blushed even harder, if that was even possible.

"Oh on, I'll be late for soccer practice!" he said alarmed.

He began running again towards the way I had just come from. He turned while he ran and waved at me.

"Hey, nice meeting ya."

I just stood there. Pretty amazed that such a cute boy had bumped into me.

"Hello, earth here. Is anyone there?" she asked in front of me.

I gasped being brought back.

"What was that all about? You didn't even move at all."

I just giggled and sweat dropped. Then I heard the bell ring. I gave out a tiny scream. Gosh, I am gonna be late. I began to run towards my classroom. Fortunately I had met the teacher at the door of the class.

"Ah you must be the new student. Please wait here I'll tell you when to come in," he said. He was carrying what seem to be a heavy load of books and stuff. He entered the room closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath. Ok I'll do just fine, right?

"Of course you will," she said boosting confidence in me.

I smiled warmly at her, something I rarely did. Suddenly I heard a big crash inside the room followed by kids' laughter. I sweat dropped. He must've fallen with so many books in his hands. Some seconds after I heard it. He told me to come in and then I opened the door, letting myself in. I walked in front of the board as the teacher began to right my name on the board. I was consciously looking around as I saw everyone gasping and staring at me. It felt…weird. The teacher had finally finished writing my name and turned around to introduce me.

"Please welcome her. Our new student." he said.

"Hikaru Aiko."

* * *

_**So how was it plz rate and review **__****_


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

_**Zup every1 **_

_**Chap 3 here**_

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Yesterday was some long day. First I am now in the Guardians and without I knowing it myself. Then they gave me the Humpty Lock. And he came, too. I don't want to think about him. Shake it off, Amu. Shake it off. But I think he really was sorry, just maybe.

Ikuto…

"Hinamori-san," someone was calling my name.

I turn to find this group of girls hanging by me while walking. There were a lot.

"I can't believe you're the Joker."

"That's cool and spicy to join the Guardians."

"Yeah, yeah."

Well, maybe it isn't as bad.

I got to the school and suddenly Yaya came up to hug me.

"Morning, Amu-chi!" she said.

"Yaya you're hugging me to hard," I said trying to take her off me.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san," Tadase told me.

"Good morning, Amu- chan," that had to be Nadeshiko.

"Morning," I said now Yaya of me.

Yeah, it wasn't as bad. Wait a minute, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya.

"Where's Kuukai?" I said.

"Souma-kun said he had an important practice to go to. He said he'll meet us after school," Tadase said.

After everyone had left I started walking towards my class.

"This will be the first day as the Joker," Ran cheered.

"I bet you'll do just fine," Mikki added.

"No doubt-desu," Suu said.

Yeah maybe their right.

Then we reach the class and I sat down in my seat. The bell rang several minutes after. Nikaidou-sensei walked in holding a whole bunch of books.

"Hello class. Good morni…" then nothing.

He fell again and everyone started to laugh. He stood up and picking his stuff and putting it on his desk.

"Ok kids. Today I news for all of you, we'll be having a new student today."

Almost instantly everybody started to talk.

"Come in."

He said the words and after them the sound of the door sliding open. And in came this girl. She had long brunette hair that reached her knees, it was pretty dark. But there was something. Her eyes were this deep sapphire color. I think…I've seen them somewhere. I'm sure, but…where?

Nikaidou started to write her name on the board. He turned and said something.

"Hikaru Aiko."

She's Hikaru Aiko, right?

"Amu-chan!" Mikki said loudly.

"What is it?"

"That girl, she has this strange feeling all around her."

"Strange?"

"Yeah, I feel it too."

"What could it be-desu."

It seems Nikaidou had given her the seat two back from me. Could it be she has a shugo chara? Oh well I'll tell the others later.

**Aiko's POV**

There was just one word of how I feel this exact moment…weird. Everyone was staring at me strangely. It bothered me a whole lot. The teacher had announced my name. What was his name again, Misaidou…Sikairo…no. Ah, Nikaidou, yeah that's it. Weird name, I say. He told I could seat on the seat on the back. Oh it was next to a window. Couldn't be more pleased. While I was making my way there I saw this girl that was two seats before me. She had this pink hair and golden eyes. She also had her uniform kind of punkish style. However, I still felt it the same feeling that I feel next to **her**. It was strange. She was starring at me oddly. But I got safely to my seat without being stare killed. I sat down.

"Kids please take out your note books now."

I got my bag and got a pencil out and afterwards I got a notebook. Accidentally I had pulled another one too. I reached down for it and was about to put it away until I notice. This book, it didn't have my name on it.

Instead…

"Souma Kuukai?" I said murmuring to myself.

That's when it came to me. That boy, he maybe gave one of his books by accident to me. I immediately blushed. That meant I had to return it. But, where would he be? Ah, I remember, he said something about soccer practice, maybe his on the field. The question now was, where was the field?

I couldn't concentrate that much in class. I kept asking myself where could he be practicing. After class I tried asking the teacher but he said he had some meeting and that he had to leave right away. I sighed, now what. I saw this group of girls after class while I was walking down the hall. I recognized one. I think her name was Yamabuki Saaya. Yeah, she's in my class. I could as well ask. I came up close to the group.

"Excuse," I said kind of shyly.

"Huh, what do you want?" one said to me.

"Yeah, do any of you know where the soccer practices are held?"

"Why would the new girl want to know that?"

Knew girl. Ha, they were definitely on my black list now.

"Well, I'm looking for this boy, Souma Kuukai?"

I must've said something, because they just stood there.

"Saaya-sama," all the four said.

"How dare you target my Kuukai-sama," she began to laugh a rather irritating way.

Oh boy, now she's totally in the black list.

"Why would Kuukai-sama want you if he has girls like me. Besides you merely the new girl."

I didn't know why but that last comment hit me hard. All I could do was run. Didn't know where I was heading but I just ran as fast as I could. I stopped about two minutes later do to my need of air.

"Aiko, are you ok?" she asked concern on her voice.

I nodded. It just felt so bad. Like this dagger through my heart.

"Ah, look," she said rather excited.

I looked up. Somehow I had arrived to the outer field. I started to look for him. They were still playing. I think their coach said something because they began to separate. I looked and then I saw him. I started to run towards him while calling.

"Souma-kun!"

I noticed he heard me since he had turn and was waving at me, recognizing me. I stopped in front of him.

"You're the girl from this morning."

"Hikaru Aiko."

"Right, and what was it you wanted."

"Ah," I started to search in my bag. Lastly I found what I was looking for.

"Here," I said handing the book, "You gave to me by mistake."

"Ah, my notebook, no wonder I couldn't find it."

We both laughed and chuckled. But then **she **had the mind to get in.

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to say something else?"

"Ah, Ania!?" I said.

Then she came. The egg with a dark silver base color. It had a stripe going around it and in the white stripe it had tilted silver crosses continuously around. It began to crack, the worst thing it could've happen. Souma-kun would think I'm talking to myself.

But, no. Tat didn't stop her. She came out the egg. She had long silver hair comb to her right side. She had a long grayish shirt with long sleeves. She wore boots that were white and had this cross on her chest. She had deep blue eyes like Aiko, think of her like a semi X Dia.

"Don't lie. Come on, say it."

"A..Ania get back to your egg," I hissed so that Souma-kun wouldn't hear me.

"No way!" I heard Souma-kun call.

I faced him but he didn't have a sign of confusion on his face, but one of amazement.

"You have one, too!" He said.

Too? No way! Could he to have one.

"You can see her?!" I said shock.

"Of course I can."

"So that means you…"

He nodded. Then another egg came from him. This one was blue based. It had a yellow star on it in an orange circle. And out came his own.

"You have a …shugo chara!"

"Yeah, never thought you did though."

I think my face was shining with happiness. To know I'm not the only one. Such a good feeling. Then we heard a whistle, the coach.

"Hey, would hang on to the book. I'll be right back."

He then began running and suddenly I heard him say, "Stay there. I want to take you somewhere."

Somewhere…

I held the book closer to me. I couldn't believe it. He was just like me he had a shugo chara too. But then I remember, no we're not the same. I can't have that same freedom everyone speaks of and shows. My eyes followed to the floor. Yeah, I would never be like these people. My heart was chained to a destiny not even I could escape. I felt the mist of my eyes return.

"Hey!" I heard his voice again. He had changed to his school uniform.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," as he came towards me.

I nodded a no. he just smiled and I handed him the book as he put it away.

"So where was it you wanted to go to?"

He smiled, "The Royal Garden."

**Amu's POV**

"Where is he?" Yaya said pouting and crying like the baby character she showed and had.

"Don't worry he'll surely be here soon," Nadeshiko tried comforting the crying Yaya.

"But Souma-kun really is somewhat late," Tadase added.

In the tea party only Kuukai was missing.

Weird…usually I was the one always late.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting."

That voice.

"Kuukai!"

"You're late!" Yaya called.

"Sorry, but I did a pick up for someone."

"A pick up?" I said confused.

He smiled. Then he moved out of the way to show us.

No way, it was…

"Hikaru Aiko!"

* * *

_**So how was it just want to put as manni pages as possible**_

_**PLz R&R**_


	4. Chapter 3: Sorrow in the Heart

_**´hi hi how's every1 doin**_

_**Okay then here we go!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Hikaru Aiko!"

I said it almost yelling. I saw face for a moment, it had a slight blush on it but she seemed to hide it. That's right, she the new girl. She must be very shy.

"Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice meeting you."

I held my hand up for her. She simply looked at it and gazed at me. Okay, now I was the one feeling stupid.

"I know who you are. I have the same class with you."

I couldn't believe her. She had just rejected my kindest offer I had to give. She said those words so coldly…maybe a familiar cold tone.

"Amu-chan!" I heard Mikki's voice next to me, "It's that presence again."

**Aiko's POV**

I thought I heard something.

"Aiko," I presented myself with my outer character.

"Hikaru Aiko, from Star Class."

She looked at me weird. It seemed she had something behind her back.

"You don't have to act here," Kuukai whispered to me.

Act? Didn't expect that one coming. No one had ever seen through my outer self.

"Come on, tell them. It's safe in here."

"Tell us?" I heard Amu said.

"Well there is something." I said with my cold toned voice but it had somehow changed.

I walked in front of everyone. I checked my belt and unchained my silver egg. I cupped it in my hands and brought it to their sight by uncapping it.

"It's…" Hinamori said slightly, "It's a Chara egg!"

I heard that similar chuckle after Hinamori's comment.

"And not only that!" It was her.

Ania came out my egg with her big smile turned into a childish and a little devilish smirk.

"Amazing!" I heard the girl in orange ponytails call and the next thing I new she was clinging on me, hugging me, "You have one too!"

"Too?"

"All of us have a shugo chara," she answered me, getting off.

Right there, I had a complete 'conscious' black out. All five have shugo chara. I automatically turn towards Souma-kun and he just had this big smile on his face.

"This was why I wanted to bring you here."

"We truly welcome you to the Royal Garden, Hikaru-san. My name's Hotori Tadase, the King's Chair. Nice meeting you. This is Kiseki."

A mini king look-a-like shugo chara appeared next to him. Hotori…rings a bell. Hee, I think.

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Queen's Chair. It's a pleasure. And this girl is Temari."

Another one with a purple kimono appeared.

"Yaya here. Ace's Chair."

"And Pepe-chan – desu."

A little baby character, nice one.

"Souma Kuukai," I turned towards him the moment I heard his voice, "Jack's Chair and this is Daichi."

A little green hair shugo chara came.

"And you surely know who I am by now." I faced Hinamori when she spoke.

"Hinamori Amu, Joker, and my shugo charas."

Charas?

"Ran, Mikki, and Su."

One…Two…Three, so it is her.

"She's Ania, my shugo chara. So you guys guessing by the fancy names, must be the Guardians of Seiyo Academy."

"You guessed right," Souma-kun answered.

"But how did you know 'bout us?" Yaya-san said.

Oh, great.

"Heard the rumors in the morning."

Everyone gave an okay answer. That was a close call.

"Anyways I think I should head home. I don't want to bother you guys."

"You're not, really," Yaya-san called.

"But I really need to leave. My parents want me to home early the first day of school."

"Oh, what a shame and I had made some extra cookies by accident. I thought you could accompany us," Fujisaki-san said.

"I'm sorry," that was my only answer.

I started walking towards the stair.

"Hikaru-san," that voice.

I turned found all the guardians standing at the top of the stairs. Hotori-san, it had to be.

"If you have time maybe tomorrow you can come to the tea part after class."

I looked across each one of them. Everyone had this warm smile on their faces, including Hinamori. Almost as if they wanted for me to come back tomorrow.

I smiled, and in my sweet but low voice said, "Sure."

I walked out with Ania following closely behind me.

I had to walk ten minutes from the school to my house. Longest walk I've ever had. All the way I was thinking of the offer of the guardians and if I should tell him that I've finally met the famous…Hinamori Amu.

I opened the door and as expected no one was there but just in case I quietly started to go upstairs. However I didn't notice the obvious.

"You're late."

No way, I thought he came home later.

"And your point is…" Yeah, don't think that was quite the thing to say to him.

"None. Just wanted to know why **my little sister** would be late home from her first day at school. Knowing you, you would've come right home and lock yourself in your room. On the other hand, who says I know you that well."

Oh gosh, he had everything planned! I so hate when he does that.

"Well, I'm not prohibit from changing. Unless they put another rule on, did they?"

He shrugged. Great, either he knew he was going to win or he had absolutely no idea what so ever. I always pick the second choice, and most of the time I was usually wrong.

"And," I said not wanting to give the fight up, "I met someone at school. What was her name? Ah, yes…Hinamori Amu."

He had his gaze on me now. Yes! Caught him of guard. Point for me.

"You did," he said no interest in his voice.

"Aha, and the other guardians as well. They invite me to their tea party tomorrow afternoon. I don't know if I'm going though."

"You should." He stood up when saying that and was heading for his room, "Maybe they can get you out of the pouring rain." Even though he whispered that last part I heard him. Those words where the only ones that gave meaning, one true meaning.

"However," he said before continuing. "Don't forget the meeting. They'll get pissed if you don't show up in time. Believe me, been there."

Yeah, I had almost forgot. Tomorrow I start too. I left my bag at the sofa, surely when she came she would deliver it to my room. Didn't feel like doing anything right now. I went to my room fell to my bed and putted the pillow over my head. I breathed into it a kind of heavy sigh. Should I really be coming together with them, the guardians?

Should I?

Should I not?

These questions overwhelming me, almost tormenting me. I felt Ania getting closer to me, trying to comfort me. But who could, I was so confused. Tomorrow surely a lot of things would happen. I'm sure. Nothing in this world can be avoided forever. Everything comes at its respectful time. My time of opening was close. Would I be able to do this? All by myself? I sighed. Ania looked up towards me. She touched my hand with her little one. I turned towards her taking the pillow of my face. She had that smile on her face. That reassuring, warm smile.

"You're not alone."

I gave her a smile, the most sincere I would ever give from today on. I held her close to me.

"Thank you."

_**

* * *

**_

So, so, so, so, so, so how was it yeah I was kinda inspired if I say so myself

_**See ya'll next time**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Lost Jewel Butterfly

_**Yeah been having some inspiration lately **_

_****_

Chappy 4 enjoy!

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Tadase-kun had invite Hikaru-san to today's tea party. It would be nice to have someone else be with us. I was thinking of this in class. I was literally spaced out. And once in a while I would get called by the teacher not knowing what was happening and get laughed at by the class. Yeah, and before I knew it the bell had rang. We had come out early from class so I was just walking around the campus. It was the part where the things change; there were trees all over the place. It was the quietest part of the school. I sometimes came here to calm down. I could even hear the voice of nature.

_The stars above show us a way_

_Towards something I've seen before_

Okay, now I definitely didn't mean the voice of nature literally. I tried to follow the voice as it continued singing.

_Yes, it's the place where important things_

_Are born_

I ran through the trees as I heard the singing louder and louder. And when I finally took a step inside the forest meadow I saw the person who was singing.

Hikaru Aiko…

_The paradise far from this sea of sadness_

_Where a single moment is very special_

_And where love always begins_

_For one life there are many chances_

It was a beautiful song. Her voice penetrated my heart as I listened to her. And without noticing, I started to walk forward slowly wanting to hear the song more clearly.

_It's the sweetest tune; it's a melody_

_And for everyone who can hear it_

_My warm voice will reach to your heart_

_Because of that I will not forget_

Crack-

The voice suddenly stopped. And no wonder why, I had stepped on a branch making it break. Yeah, maybe I had startled her.

"Who's there?" she asked very aware.

I came out of my hiding place scratching my head for eavesdropping on her.

**Aiko's POV**

Hinamori…I sighed. How can she do that, I almost thought it was him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she said coming towards me.

"You sure gave some scene there," I answered her with my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, but I can't believe it was you who was singing right now," she came with.

No way, she heard me!

I unintentionally started to blush a little. No one has heard me sing except for my brother and sister.

"You were eavesdropping on me," didn't really want to say to someone who had complimented me, if she did.

I saw her sweat drop, not the right thing you wanted to hear right?

"Not really, I just heard someone singing while on the way to the Royal Garden and I just felt attracted to it."

Attracted? Stupid and she had to be the one to hear it. My voice is doing its enchanting again without permission.

"Yeah, either way I was going to head there."

"You mean?"

"Yeah. I accept your invitation."

**Nobody's POV**

Aiko and Amu started walking towards the Royal Garden. There was some awkward silence between the two. Then Amu decided to break it.

"Hey, that was some beautiful song you sang back there."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it was so beautiful but at the same time it had this sorrowful feeling trying to break free."

Another silence appeared.

"You know," Aiko said in a very cute way, "My brother composed it I just sing what it's on his tune."

"Your brother must be a very passionate person to compose such elegant song."

"Really?" Aiko sounded surprised.

Amu just nodded, and before they knew it they where at the Royal Garden. They entered and everyone was there.

**Amu's POV**

Wow seems we are the last ones to show up.

"Amu-chi brought Aiko-tan, yay," Yaya came hugging both me and Aiko.

"Yaya, hey," I said tying to get her off.

"So you decided to come after all," Kuukai said from the table.

I turned to Aiko, who by that time had this slight but noticeable blush on her cheeks and nodded. Wait a minute could it be that she…

**Aiko's POV**

I felt the blush return to my face. Why does it happen every time I look at or hear him? I couldn't help myself it was like a second instinct already. I nodded to his question.

"Come take a seat please," Fujisaki-san offered me, "I made some brownies for today's meeting and some green tea."

Hinamori and I sat down and what had to happen, I had to seat next to Souma-kun. Luckily, Yaya-san sat next to me too, so I had plenty to worry about, besides him.

"Nee, Aiko-tan try some of Nadeshiko's brownies they're the best," Yaya said to me.

I reached out for one and gave it a bite.

"Wow, they're delicious."

"Oh please, they're nothing, really," Fujisaki-san said.

"You truly can cook," I said full of joy for some reason, "You're way better than me for sure." I said that last part laughing.

"If you really like them, I could show you how make them," she said kindly.

"That would be great, Fujisaki-san."

"Oh please call me Nadeshiko."

I nodded and took another bite.

"So, how about we start with today's meeting," I heard Hotori-san call.

"Ah, but we have a guest today," Yaya complained.

"We still have our duties, Yaya," Souma-kun insisted.

"Please, don't mind me do what you came to do," I tried not to interfered.

"Thanks," Hotori-san told me.

I just smiled.

"So the matter now is finding who is creating all the X eggs seen recently through out town. Though no accurate timing has been set, we need to put this as our top priority."

"X eggs?" I said doing what I wasn't supposed to do; interfering.

"It's when the owner of an egg turns to stop believing in themselves. That's when an X egg is born," Yaya said to me.

"And that's where Hinamori, the Joker, comes in the picture," Kuukai said pointing at Hinamori.

I looked at her and said, "How come?"

"Hinamori-san is the only one who can Character Transform from all of us, who can only Character Change," Tadase said.

"She also carries with her three shugo chara and so has obtained the legendary Humpty Lock," Nadeshiko finalized.

"So she does the cleaning, per se?"

"I don't really consider it cleaning," Hinamori said with a sweat drop, "I say it's like helping the lost eggs return safely to their owners."

I looked down to my hands. Helping lost eggs, right?

**Nobody's POV**

"We didn't have that much time to play yesterday," Ran said.

"We sure, too, are very pleased to meet you," Su said.

They were with all the other shugo charas talking to Ania.

"So, what exactly are you for Aiko?" Pepe asked.

"I don't think she'll like it if I told anyone about that," Ania responded.

"Why not?" Daichi asked very curious.

"Hmm, well she's very 'reserve', if you know what I mean," Ania answered.

"No matter," Kiseki came, "You shall now be added to my group of servants."

"Servants?" Ania said confused.

"Kiseki is a would-be-king so he thinks he's in charge," Daichi explained to Ania, making the bunny ears with his hands when he got to the 'would-be-king' part.

"King?" Ania said. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kiseki said angrily.

"A king, I thought you were more like a clown."

Kiseki got shocked by that comment as everyone started to laugh.

"How dare you say something like that to your king!?"

Ania suddenly came close to him and was now face-to-face with Kiseki, who suddenly blushed.

"Don't get mad. I was just joking."

All the charas were watching closely specially Mikki who had this fiery aura all over her. Suddenly Ania grabbed Kiseki's chin and came closer and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Be calm, for there is nothing to be mad about."

The other charas suddenly got all surprised and Mikki was almost ready to hit her but was being stopped by Su and Ran holding her back

"Commoners, today I'll have you take a rest from the embryo search. So you can just relax," Kiseki ordered.

Now every chara was surprised. Kiseki had never stopped the search of the embryo before.

"How did you do that?" Daichi asked her, shocked.

"Sweet Kiss, it can calm any troubled soul from whatever problem they have."

"Yay, I like you Ania. Because of you we get a free day off," Pepe said happily.

All the shugo charas laughed and began doing all kinds of stuff.

Ania smiled at them and was doing nothing at the moment. She looked through the whole building. The, suddenly something caught her eye. A butterfly, but not any kind of butterfly. This one had a yellowish color for its body and the outline of its wings, like a topaz color. And for the inside of the wings it had this glittering color of red, purple and blue, more like a ruby, amethyst, and sapphire color. It was flying freely through out the inside of the Royal Garden, looking for someplace to drink some nectar.

"Ania-chan, come play with us," Ran said cheerfully.

However Ania was entranced by the butterfly and suddenly it began moving from the spot it had stopped at.

"Ah, it's moving," Ania suddenly called and began to chase after the butterfly.

"Hey, where are you going," Ran called follow her and as the others saw they began to go too.

Ania flew through every inch of the flower beds, bushes and trees. Then she found it.

"There you are, little one," she said heading towards it.

"I lost her," Pepe said.

"Did you find her," Su said concerned.

Daichi nodded a no.

"Where did she go," Ran said.

"Shhhh!" Mikki said.

"What is it?" Kiseki asked.

"Listen."

Everyone stood still and tried to listen to something.

"_I haven't seen someone like you since we left home."_

Everyone gasped and looked at each other. After they began following to hear for Ania's voice.

"It's very close by," Mikki said.

Suddenly when they went trough the leaves of some bushes on the ground they had finally found Ania next to a deep blue flower bud that was hidden inside the bushes and the butterfly sitting on it.

"Ania!" everyone said and walk forward to her.

"Huh, Hi guys what are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"Right now getting our breath back," Pepe said letting her body fall to the dirty grown.

"I am tired, but there is no way I'm getting my kimono dirty," Temari said panting softly.

"Why did you go off like that?" Ran asked.

"She was looking for a flower to heal," She said turning her gaze back to the flower bud and butterfly.

"Heal?" Mikki said.

"Ah, she's starting!" Ania said very happy.

The butterfly extended its mouth touching the blue bud slightly. And out of nowhere the blue bud began to glow dimly and started to blossom slowly and beautifully. The charas just saw as the blue petals open letting out a sweet fragrance in the air. After it blossomed the glow disappeared. And the butterfly flew away. Ania watched as the butterfly left.

"Wow, that was very pretty," everyone said at their own pace.

"What was that?" Temari asked Ania.

"A Jewel Butterfly doing a Crystal Birth."

"What is that?" Pepe asked.

"A Jewel Butterfly appears where flowers cannot blossom because they lack of something. They do a ceremony called Crystal Birth, in which they give a helping hand to mother earth's children. In this case was the sunlight. This Blue Mist Flower needed sunlight due to the bushes that don't let sunshine in. The butterfly gave it the courage to blossom."

Everyone was very surprised.

"Well we better go back with the others," Daichi said.

Everyone agreed and started to head with the guardians. Ania was the last one on the exit line. However she stopped and looked over to the flower. She began to look for a spot on the bush and flew there. With her hands she began to make a hole in between the bush and with that sunlight got through to the flower.

"Helping those in trouble is my most important thing. I don't think she wants anyone to know that…just yet," Ania whispered to herself before leaving. Now the flower was ready. It was ready to close in the winter and blossom once again in the spring.

**Aiko's POV**

Yaya yawned heavily and started to slouch on her chair.

"I'm sleepy," she complained.

Well, on my hand I was happy I could help them with their paper work, even though they kept telling me it was fine, of course I insisted.

"Yaya-chan I think you may be exaggerating this time," Nadeshiko said.

"No I'm not," Yaya pouted.

"She's right, because the only thing **you** did was stamp papers," Hinamori said.

"Still," Yaya cried pouting like a baby.

I just chuckled and so did the others.

"We're back," I heard a tiny voice announce.

It was Hinamori's shugo chara. The others and Ania was with them.

"Where were you guys we're already finished with our jobs," Amu said to her charas.

"We were somewhere," the three teased playfully.

Hinamori looked at them confused telling them to tell her what had happened but none said anything. I just giggled at their discussion.

"So what happened," I asked Ania.

"Pretty amazing. I found a Jewel butterfly and was lucky enough to see another Crystal Birth Ceremony since back then."

"Really!" I whispered, "It sure has been a long time since with seen one."

Ania just nodded. I smiled at her.

"Well, we should close up today's meeting, since its Friday I'm sure everyone is eager to go home," Hotori-san commented.

Everyone agreed even me. I sure wanted to go home and rest but maybe he would be home like yesterday.

Wait…yesterday, he…

_Flashback_

"_Don't forget the meeting. They'll get pissed if you don't show up in time. Believe me, been there."_

_End of Flashback_

Great, I had forgotten the meeting completely. Okay, breathe; calm down maybe your not late. Yeah, just ask what time it is.

"Does anyone know what time is it?" I said rather hesitantly in my mind.

"Ah, fifteen 'till seven," Kuukai said.

I stood from my chair very suddenly, "Oh no, I'll be late!"

I grabbed my bag and Ania followed behind me.

"Wait where are you going," Yaya called.

"Sorry but I need to leave. Or else I'm totally going to be late."

"Will you come back Monday?" Hinamori asked me.

I stopped and turned facing them with a big smile, "Of course!"

With that I left not knowing if I would get there in time or not.

**Nobody's POV**

"Where is she?" the director asked.

"She's being hanging with the Guardians lately so she might still be at the school, right" a man with orange hair said smiling and turning to face the young guy on back leaning on the door. The guy only ignored the question he knew that was for him.

"She better get here soon."

Suddenly the door opened and in came a girl with long brunette hair.

"I apologize I was having some trouble."

"I'll forgive this time for you barely started to work for us. Anyways from today you'll start working with Nikaidou."

"Nikaidou, so I wasn't so wrong you were the one who worked for them," the girl said rather rudely but firmly.

"Oh come on, don't treat me so unfairly."

"Listen well your first mission will be to test the powers you have." He handed the girl some papers to see.

She scanned trough them quickly.

"When…will it be?"

"Tomorrow, at nine o'clock."

The girl gave the papers back, "Something else?"

"You'll be working with him from now on."

"So, it's a family union to battle, right?" Nikaidou asked.

"Hikaru Aiko, or should I say…Tsukiyomi Aiko."

**

* * *

**

So how was it like it

**Oh well plz R&R**


	6. Chapter 5: The Black Cross

_****_

Hihi how ya doin

_**Yeah i kinda got this urge to keep writing so here it is **_

_**The song being use in this chap is Kinjirareta Asobi from Rozen Maiden jst so ur aware of it**_

_**Here it goes chappy 5**_

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV**

Today was Saturday and I had absolutely nothing to do. The Guardians had said nothing about shopping or anything else and I was just and simply bored. My parents and Ami had left to go shopping outside town and weren't coming back until much later. So left here, what was I to do now? I just put a pillow on my head and sighed. No eggs had turned into X eggs lately. I'm happy for that but, I wonder if that black rock would appear again. For sure I'll say something to the others Monday but…

"What do I do I'm so bored right now!!"

"Why are you screaming so loud," Ran said.

"She's got something in her mind," Mikki answered.

"Amu-chan is not the thinking type exactly," Su said.

"Ah! You three get annoying!"

"Amu-chan is angry! Run!"

It's barely six and I've already done everything that came to my mind. What could I do?

Buzz…buzz…buzz…

Huh, what's that? I looked around and saw my cell phone vibrating. I quickly picked it up almost dropping it.

"Hello."

"_Amu-__chan."_

"Ah, Nadeshiko, what's up?"

"_Well, me and the others are going tot he mall, want to come?"_

"Sure! I'll see you guys there in twenty minutes."

"_Alright, then."_

"Bye, Nadeshiko."

"_Ok, see you."_

Yes! I had something to do.

**Aiko's POV**

It was Saturday and was fifteen from seven. He and I would go for the search soon. Wouldn't expect him to be there in time, though. I was looking through my closet for my outfit. With five minutes of looking around I found it. My black skirt and long sleeve black shirt. My shoes or more like sandals that had ribbons that I tied in a bow right before it got to my knees. I had changed by then and it was already twenty past seven. I got close to the mirror in my room nest to it the only thing on the desk top was a tiny box made out of silver. I opened it and got my necklace more like a black choker, the one my mother had given to me when I was little and put it on and on the choker there was a cross. I tied my hair up in two pigtails and tied them with little, grey ribbons.

Thity-eight past seven, it was almost the time. We were leaving soon. Now I was fully dress and prepared for anything. Either one of three things will happen. One…was we would find it, which I truly doubt. Second…the eggs would be useless and we had to take 'care' of them. Third…that I had to collect the Tears of Darkness. My job was simply, help him with his cleaning and collect the tears out of the X eggs. In the worst scenario I would had to use my power over the tears to lure them out. This meant creating another Negative Egg.

Both ways I have no choice and as long as I get done with it quickly it won't matter. Nothing ever did matter anyways.

Knock

"Aiko-san, your brother called."

"Thank you. I'll be leaving soon."

I heard the footsteps fade away. After that Ania came closer to me sitting on the silver box.

"You don't really want to do this, right?"

"Doesn't matter what I want. I have to."

She flew up and was staring at me straight in the eyes.

"If we do **that** will it be me? Or…her?"

"I can't let nobody know I working for them. So most likely it'll be her."

She brought her gaze down disappointed. I put my hand under her tiny body holding her.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance eventually."

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Let's go."

**Amu's POV**

We had been shopping since seven and it was so much fun. We had been all over the place. Yaya had bought much stuff and had passed her weekly allowance of three weeks. I was surprised she had so much to spend. The only reason why I was so happy was because Tadase-kun was with me. We entered one music store and we went separately trough out it.

"Nee, look Amu-chi don't you think this song is cute."

I was being dragged everywhere inside the store by Yaya and Nadeshiko following us giggling. We finally had stopped to pay Yaya's stuff and surely that would take a long time. All of us were together again. I heard the others talking but then was distracted by this voice. I turned to see a screen with a video playing. On the shelves next to it was Hoshina Utau's CD, Meikyu Butterfly. I came closer to hear her sing in the music video.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_

_The wondrous night swooped down _

_Filled with the sound of footsteps_

_From a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws_

Such a beautiful voice, it's as if I've heard it before.

"Amu-chi come on let's go!"

"Coming!"

**Aiko's POV**

I was sitting down on a bench in the park. The mall was right in front of the park, like crossing the street and there it was. It was already eight thirty and he wasn't here yet. I can't start without him. I started to tap my sandal at the ground.

"Don't do that." I heard a voice tell me, "It gets annoying."

I stood up very angry, "Ikuto!"

"Yo."

"Where were you? You're late!"

"It starts at nine, so basically we're not late."

"But I told you to be here at eight."

"It was my fault-nya," great the cat's kitty self.

Yoru appeared from Ikuto's back.

"Yoru!" I said a little less mad.

"Yeah, we stopped to eat something on the way here. I was kind of hungry-nya."

I cross my arms and looked at him angrily. He was carrying something on his back. It looked like a case for something. I looked closer.

The violin…

"You brought with you."

"I had to. You're doing your thing. I'm barely the background sound."

I looked down a little and then turned my face side ways and merely said, just a little mad, "You still play…"

He nodded and sat down on the bench and left me standing.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Look around here. Since today many people come to hear the singers and players this should be quite the fishing zone."

"We're going fishing-nya!" Yoru said all excited.

"No you retard. She meant it like a metaphor," Ania told Yoru.

"What did you say?"

"What? Want to fight, street cat."

"Ania!" I scolded her and she merely grinned at Yoru before saying, "Ooh, the bell saved you this time."

I saw how Yoru looked at Ania as she came towards me.

"Where is it?" Ikuto asked.

"The place where only those lost can hear us."

"You mean…"

I nodded and began walking towards that place. The only place where Ikuto plays his violin freely. We reached the place at five 'till nine, now was the time.

"Are you ready?" Ikuto asked coming in position to start playing.

"Ania."

"Light…Darkness…Twilight…from the sweet girl to the devil inside her."

"Chara Change!"

Black feathers blew as they extended from her back. On her right hand she was holding a black masquerade and raised it to her face, putting it on.

"Let it begin."

**Nobody's POV**

Amu and the guardians had been shopping for some time now. Everyone had bought something. Yaya was the one who got the most. They had stepped outside the exit of the mall; everyone was ready to head home.

"It's late, I think we should head home," Tadase said.

Everyone agreed.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said very suddenly.

"What is it?" she answered.

"This presence," Mikki said.

"You girl's feel it too," Daichi said.

"What's happening?" Nadeshiko asked.

"This presence is the one of X eggs," Kiseki answered.

They all started to run towards the way the charas were leading them to. They went across the street and towards the park. They went through but found only the singers and different performers. They looked around searching for an X egg.

"Ah! Amu-chan, over there!" Mikki pointed.

And as she said they saw this girl walking towards someplace with and X egg leading her to the depths of the park. They started to run towards them. As they got closer Amu could hear something. The sound of a violin and someone…singing.

_Put __on the collar of red rose_

_And then bite on the silver chain  
Someone will die again tonight --- How I despise you  
Come kneel down and lick on these sad and bitter drops of love_

_The angels shall sing and perform their message for me..._

They had reached the place where Amu could here the voice singing. They came in the depths of the park and they found kids standing on the bottom of the stairs in the place. There on the top was a girl with a mask on and black wings on her back. However the one playing the violin was not in sight. She kept singing…

_I lay trapped inside this empty coffin_

_Yet my soul still yarns to break free_

_My torn wings revive in the silver moonlight_

_And start to moisten in the red blood_

_More than the darkness  
__Solitude should be feared_

_Let's prove our promises before the __Sacred Cross, and stay together forever  
_

When the verse was finishing the eggs of all the kids started to come out and turn to X eggs. Amu then realized what was happening.

"We need to stop that girl!" Amu said from all the noise.

"Hinamori-san we'll cover you go ahead and transform!" Tadase said over the singing.

Amu nodded, "Ran!"

**Watashi no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Heart!**

Amulet Heart was now on the scene. The girl singing saw what was happening all along. She extended her arms and the black feathers expanded all over the place as she prepared to finalize her act on this stage.

_Take off those red rose__ handcuffs_

_And we'll heal your whiten wrists_

_It's a miracle that we can touch- You're the one I love_

_Come kneel down and offer your _

_Painful stressful words of love  
A red ballet, danced for me soaking in blood bandages…  
Even though it's a sin_

_Please kiss and tell me_

_That you truly love me so_

As she finished the eggs came out their owners and started to turn into X eggs as all the kids fainted. The girl lowered her arms as the X eggs came to her in the gust of wind her wings had created. Amu and the others were being sucked by the gust and Amu tried her best no to be taken from the wind.

"_Amu-chan! We need to do something before she does something to the eggs!"_

"Right!" Amu extended her hands and on them appeared the pink pom-poms. She took a jump towards the girl who was standing still with her arms crossed. The girl smirked and the X eggs made a barrier to protect her as some began heading towards her. Amu tried to escape the coming eggs with her weapon. They hit her once, twice and continued to go on.

"I don't know how long I can take them!" Amu said to Ran.

"_Amu-chan, hang in there!"_

The girl smirked again. She motions her hand towards the defending Amu. Tadase immediately noticed this.

"Hinamori-san, watch out!"

Amu turned to Tadase and back to the girl noticing her position.

"Hell Fire!"

From the girl's back her wings extended towards Amu in the form of black and purple fire.

Amu couldn't move from her spot the X eggs were coming to constantly fast at her.

"Holy Crown!"

Tadase had protected Amu from the up coming attack. Amu came to the floor on her feet.

"We have to do something about the eggs!" Amu said.

The girl stood still, she wouldn't move, not until they moved first. Amu had to think about what to do but she had no time to. The girl grinned once and brought her right arm above her and the eggs gathered around her. She shot her hand at the guardians and the eggs flew directly at the heading to attack.

"Hinamori-san!" Amu turn to face Tadase as the others gathered around, "I'll enclose them. Take your chance there!"

Amu nodded and Tadase went up ahead. He pointed his staff at the up coming eggs.

"Holy Crown!"

With that he had got the eggs jailed. The girl looked closely at their every move, arms crossed.

"_Amu-chan, this is your chance!"_

"Got it!"

**Negative Heart, Lock On**

She formed a heart with her hands.

**Open Heart!**

The X eggs got locked on and were being purified. The eggs had turn back to normal. They were returning back their owners. When the purification was being done the rain of black feather ended. She watched as every egg return to normal and then she saw it. This time there were three black rocks that had come out of three of the many eggs. Amu watched as the others did too. The rocks followed one behind the other towards the black winged girl. She accepted them with her left hand opened and cupped them inside. She turned around and was starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Amu screamed to her.

And surprisingly she did. Didn't turned to face her but she stopped.

"Who are you?"

The girl slightly looked over her shoulder and turned her back at them once more.

"I'm the night's hunter. I'm Black Cross."

Her wings extended and the wings gave another gust of wind that made all the others flinch. Then when they opened their eyes, she was gone, only the rain of black feathers remained.

"Black…Cross," Amu whispered.

The girl appeared in the depths of some place, like a forest.

"How did it go?" Ikuto asked with his eyes closed leaning on a tree.

"Not as bad. Even though she cleaned the eggs, she made the collecting easier."

She held her hand up to her face level, and opened her fist to show the black rocks in her hand dancing in a circle just above it.

"Hinamori Amu…she may be a pest for Easter, a rival for Utau, and something to you…Ikuto, but maybe she can help accomplish the gathering of the tears and make it an easy job."

"For now I'll keep on my facade, but until then…" she took her mask of revealing the red blood color eyes she had with her black wings on, "I'll spare their lives…for the time being."

_**

* * *

**_

So how was it

_**I think it was pretty good never expected to for Aiko to have such evil character nee**_

_**See u next time**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Joker's Special Mission

_**Hihi ppls**_

_**I gonna be a little more slow with dis story cuz my main computer shut down on me so here its **__**Plz be patient on this one since its ep. 4 on shugo chara i need all the details to make it understandable so its gonna be long**_

_**Chappy 7 **_

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV**

Yesterday was some weird day. Not only because I did that weird transformation again, but also because of that girl, Black Cross. She took the eggs of so many kids and she did it so easily. My most important questions are why someone would want to take the eggs of others. Could she be looking for that magical egg, the embryo? I sighed; knowing asking would only get me even more confused. I turned in my bed and as it still was Saturday and I was awake at one in the morning still thinking. Everybody was asleep, except for me. Would I ever get my answers? I covered my face with my bed sheets and tried to get some sleep. And as I least expected it I was slowly drifting into my sleep.

**Aiko's POV**

I felt my eyes slowly opening in the shone of the morning. The morning? But how did I get through the last night? I tried to sit up when I notice where I was. My house; in my room. How did I get here? All I could remember was Ikuto and I being in the park and that's about it. My body wouldn't respond. It didn't have any energy left but why? I finally got the strength to sit up in my bed. I looked around noticing my mirror and the silver music box on top. I turned to my left noticing my closet and the drawer next to my bed with my lamp, a framed picture, and a glass of water. I turned to my right finding the curtains of my balcony door closed but the sunshine still got through, dimly. I got a hand of my head with one of my hands.

"What happened?"

"You're awake."

I followed the voices that lead me to Ania floating towards me and sitting in my lap.

"What do you mean?"

Knock

We both turned towards the door.

"Are you awake?"

That voice…

"Yeah."

The door opened and in he came.

"Ikuto," I said a little confused.

He started walking towards the balcony as he talked, "You're starting to get weaker every time you do that Character Change with her."

He got to the curtains and opened them in one pull. I flinched covering my eyes from the bright sun. I saw him turn and he had this emotionless face on him.

"Tell…tell me something."

He came closer as I adjusted to the light.

"What happened?"

"I told you that she doesn't play around. This time she almost took your life for granted."

I gasped, remembering what had happened. I looked down in agreement.

"Tell me what happened."

He just looked at me and started slowly.

_Flashback_

"_Well, I think the job's finished," Aiko said walking pass Ikuto._

"_Wait!" Ikuto said, demand in his voice._

_Aiko stopped at the moment._

"_What do you want," she answered defiantly._

_Ikuto turned around to face her back, "Return her first."_

_Aiko then faced him turning gracefully, "What? Don't you like having me around better? Besides, who says she's still here. Oni…sama."_

_Ikuto had had it. His ears instantly appeared along with his tail, and his transparent left paw, pointing right below, with its claws, under her throat._

"_I said to let her go!"_

"_Or what? You'll kill me? Ha, don't make me laugh." She place her right hand on her hips, "You wouldn't kill me because you know in the physical way you would be killing little Aiko. And that would only benefit me, now wouldn't it?"_

_He looked carefully at each movement she made as she started walking around him._

"_I would prefer a dead corpse from a living puppet, but for now there's not much she can do to get reed of me. She'll just have to keep collecting the tears to get my old body back."_

_She approached Ikuto and stopped a few feet away._

"_This child has a special ability of being able to feel those dark feelings in people's hearts. This child suffers from her blessing that she has no idea how to use."_

_Aiko looked up to face Ikuto's sapphire eyes with her red blood ones._

"_For the meanwhile she's still worthy of my time. I'll let her live for the time being along with the Guardians and Hinamori Amu. But remember, no life is eternal; once I get what I want those lives will mean nothing more to me than simple pests. I hope you're ready for when that day comes."_

"_Leave."_

_She looked straight forward with her eye color slowly fading into her natural one._

"_Fine as you wish. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

_Almost immediately Aiko lost her black wings and collapsed in front of him. Lucky for her he got a hold her before hitting the ground. Her body was totally light like a feather. She had blacked out after her Character Change. Ikuto simply held her from the ground as he thought of what would've happened._

_End of Flashback_

"So I brought you home."

I looked down. That's right; I had Character Change with that part of my own darkness. I suddenly felt a little tingle in my nose and then I sneezed.

"You better get some more rest before going back to school tomorrow," he said walking towards the door leaving the balcony curtains opened, "Utau called, said she'll come visit you later."

"And I guess you won't be here at that time."

"Guessed right."

He said that leaving my room, closing the door behind him. I simply went under my sheets and wondered only one thing, the only thing that drove me asleep.

Did I hurt anyone?

**Next Day**

**Amu's POV**

It was Monday and it was so boring in class. Nikaidou-sensei was taking the attendance. He had already called my name.

"Hikaru Aiko-san," he called.

No answer. I turned to fine Aiko asleep on her desk.

"Would someone wake up Hikaru-san?"

I saw the girl up front Aiko trying to wake her up.

"Nee, Hikaru-san. Wake up."

And there I saw her eyes slowly opening.

"What is it?" she said rubbing her eye.

"Hikaru-san would you be kind enough to wait until the break to take a nap instead of in my classroom."

Everybody started laughing. Aiko just started scratching her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Ok let's continue."

After the bell rang for lunch break I came towards Aiko as she was finishing packing her things.

"Hey, Hikaru-san, would you like coming with me and the others to lunch?"

She looked up to me with a little smile.

"Sure."

**Normal POV**

It was such a nice day to eat outside and in a field the Guardians were eating some snacks with some tea.

"What good weather, right?" Nadeshiko said with her tea in hands.

"Yes, it's a good day for some special training," Kiseki said.

"Don't you think you guys are over reacting?" Aiko asked concerned.

"There they are," Pepe said and Kiseki faced the direction from where Pepe was pointing.

"I'm going to speed up!" Kuukai said, dragging Amu with a rope on her waist as they ran through one end of the field to the other.

"Amu-chi, fight on!" Yaya called lifting her arms in the air.

"W-Wait up, why are you running all of a sudden?" Amu asked trying to hold on.

Daichi appeared next to Kuukai, "If you can't handle it at this level, you won't be ale to complete the Joker's special mission."

"Special, special...Just what is the special mission for the Joker?"

Suddenly Kuukai stopped and immediately turned around to catch the upcoming Amu, and as she looked at him she blushed but quickly turned away.

"Wha…What is the special mission?"

"Hunting X eggs, that is the mission of a Joker."

"Hunting X eggs?"

**Aiko's POV**

Wow. Those two went running all the way over there. Fortunately they were still in sight. I heard someone talk and turned my head towards the noise. Some girls were watching the two as they passed by. A few moments later the two girls left leaving behind a girl. She quickly noticed she was alone and hurried with the others.

As always I saw it, that harsh pain in her heart which only meant one thing. I had some work to do tonight. I sighed, why do I have to do this?

That night I was leaning in one of the poles in the apartment building that Nikaidou told me to search. I had the same outfit like last time. It had to be the same girl from this afternoon. Then I heard her. I looked up and noticed Ania flying towards me and stopping right next to me.

"What happened? Did you find her?"

"Yes, it's in the third floor. You should be able to reach her through the back windows."

I nodded I quickly Character Changed and the black wings appeared on my back. This time I used only a little power to evade the fainting part. I put my masquerade on and went to get this over with already.

As I got closer I felt that feeling of sadness and regret. I stopped right at the third floor.

"Over there," she pointed to me.

I went and as I took a look around I saw the lights were off. I got closer to the window and softly tap on it. And a few minutes later she came and opened the window.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to help you, child."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I'm here to answer your prayers."

"My prayers?" she looked over to my wings, "Are you an angel, perhaps?"

I extended my hand a little farther.

"Tell me what is it that you most fear and I'll take that remorse away."

"C-Can you really do that?"

"I can but like everything this has its price."

"A price?"

"All I'm asking for is for you to give something in exchange of my work."

"Name it. I'll do anything to not feel like this."

"All I want is your tears."

"My…tears?"

"Just tell me child what is it that you fear the most and I'll do my part of the bargain."

"I fear many things…but right now I don't want to leave Japan."

A purple dim shine began gathering in my palm.

"I don't want to go to America and learn English."

The shine became brighter as a jewel began to form.

"I don't want to change."

"Say it louder."

"I don't want to change!"

Suddenly a gust of wind came all over the place as the jewel finally had formed and I had it shining in my hand as she looked at it.

"What is that?" I noticed fear in her voice.

"This is all that you fear. This necklace, ware it and when you feel those fears again I'll do my part of the deal and take them away."

I handed it over to her. She was still looking at the purple shine.

"Just remember," I said before disappearing in the gust of black feathers, "Only you have the choice."

The next day my body felt much better but my body still felt a little bit weak. When I was waking to school I met up with Hinamori and she asked me if we could walk together to school. We were walking down the hall we noticed a whole bunch of girls in one of the bulletin board. We walked towards it and as soon as Hinamori saw it she went into a shock state and I just tried as hard as I could to contain my laughs. What surprised us was that in the bulletin was the picture of her and Kuukai yesterday at the training. Her jaw just fell right open as she pointed at it and I just covered my mouth not letting my laughs escape me.

"As expected from Hinamori-san!" a girl said as I faced her.

I think they had a little misunderstanding.

"Not only did you've quickly got into the position of the Joker," said another and I faced, "You've also obtained Kuukai-sama's heart this fast."

Ok, now they were way off. I turn to face Hinamori and she had this angry face on.

"That's so cool!" both said.

Then Hinamori got the picture and crumbled it up and threw it up in the air as she said, "Boring."

She started walking away and I just followed.

As we left all I heard from those girls was, "Cool and Spicy!"

We entered class and we only heard this big talking about someone kidding and moving away or something. The girl they were talking about her name is Hatoba Yuki. The girls started talking about how they would never forget her and that they being friends would never change. I grabbed my chest slightly and felt a similar pain in my heart. Then I gasped I felt the egg of her heart changing. Then one girl said something contacting her and that they'll definitely call her.

"Liar…" she said.

"_Chara-Change…"_

I heard Amu gasp and I turn to face her.

"What's that sound just now?"

Her charas appeared as well as Ania did by my side. I didn't heard what they talked about but soon after I heard something clash down on the floor.

"You liar, it's so obvious that it'll change!"

My heart began to beat harder and it hurt so much.

"Everyone will forget about me, right?"

"Yuki-chan…We don't think so."

"This is mean, what do you mean by that?"

Yuki-san then ran away out the classroom door. Then I saw a black egg following her.

"Hinamori, did you see that?"

"Yeah, an X egg. Could that mean that sound just now is…"

"Anu-chan," Ran said to her.

"Hinamori."

"Yeah," and we both went running out following her. But right when Hinamori got out she tumbled with a teacher. Fortunately, I had moved before clashing down to the floor. She quickly noticed that she had lost Yuki-san we both stood up and began to run.

**Nobody's POV**

Ikuto was taking a stroll down the school's roofs with his Character Change on. He saw Yuki and the egg coming through down below.

"Hey, hey. Someone will be angry if we don't get rid of the X eggs soon-nya," Yoru said. He then saw Amu and Aiko running trying to find Yuki. Both looked around, Aiko then told Amu something and Amu went to the left while Aiko went up.

"It's not in that direction," Yoru mocked.

Amu found her way to a strange building. As she got closer there was a signed that read, "No Entry."

"Special Data Tower…"

"There's actually such a place here."

She went there and opened the door slightly picking inside.

"Ha-Hatoba-san…"

She quickly closed the door and leaned on it.

"No way, I hate this kind of place."

"But we have to find Yuki-chan." Ran called.

"If I were to say, it's exactly a kind of place like this makes it more suspicious," Mikki said.

"T-That might be it, but…"

"Let's do a Chara-Transformation. It will be okay after you do that," Ran said.

"I-Is that so?"

"Umm, that might be…Transformation!"

She did the figure of a heart with her hands.

"I can't do it. Ran, what have you done to me?"

"It's not ran's fault," Su called.

"It's because there's an uncertainty in Amu-chan's heart," Mikki said.

"Me?"

"It's alright, Amu-chan. You'll definitely succeed if you pray wholeheartedly. Amu-chan's a capable kid after all."

Amu looked down, "It's impossible."

"Amu-chan…"

As she started talking Amu said how she can be capable at times, being a shugo chara owner, becoming a guardian, and now transformation. That she's always lived with her outer personality, where did the "her" from long ago go?

"I'm scared to change. I don't want…to change anymore."

The doors suddenly slide dope and Amu fell directly to the floor. As she was on the floor and she opened her eyes she noticed something and just smiled. And as her charas noticed it too they also smiled.

"All of you! You need to run along faster!" said Kiseki to the guardians following.

"Why all of a sudden?" Yaya said.

"I fell some uncomfortable presence."

"Which is what…Just what do you mean uncomfortable presence?"

Then a high shriek was heard.

"Let's hurry," Pepe called.

"W-What?" called Yuki noticing the X egg in front of her.

"_Do you like English?"_ it said in a creepy tiny voice as it began to crack opened.

Suddenly something, a creature came out of the X egg.

"_No…I hate…"_ floated up and grew in size as it said the following, _"…English!"_

Shining spores flew everywhere making Yuki faint. The guardians then arrived at the scene.

"W-What is that thing?" Kuukai asked openly.

"_Do you like English?"_

"It's not cute at all," Yaya said.

"Could that be a…" Nadeshiko said out loud.

"There's no mistake," Tadase said, "It's an X Chara."

"_Destroy…"_ it said as all this rows of letters shot from it directly towards them.

The guardians were able to escape the attack.

"What is this?" Yaya called.

The X Chara flew and left into another direction.

"This is bad," Tadase called, Kuukai quickly began running after it, "Fujisaki-san and the rest, stay here and look after Hatoba-san."

"Yeah."

At the building with Amu and her charas they were still watching the sky.

"This is the planetarium."

They started talking about the beautiful the planetarium looked. That it seem like an entirely new world. That it was amazing, the colors kept changing, but the sky was still the same sky. The doors suddenly opened and Amu got totally scared.

"_Do you like English?"_

"_U-Umm…I am…a Joker?"_ Amu said trying her best to talk in English.

"_Destroy!"_

Amu ran from the letter attack and hid behind the folding seats.

"Is my English wrong? Besides, what is that?"

_Scary…_

Amu gasped at hearing a resonating voice.

_I don't want to go. English is impossible for me. My friends will change._

_I don't want to change!_

"Could that be Hatoba-san's…"

"Hinamori-san!"

She turned at the call of her voice.

"Tadase-kun, Kuuaki?"

"Be carful, that's a chara born from an X egg. An X Chara."

"X Chara?"

"_Yes~" _it said facing them, _"I am an x Chara~"_

It attacked again. "Damn…"Kuukai said.

"An X Chara, what about Hatoba-san?"

"She' alright," Tadase assures her, "But if the X Chara is left alone like this…she will be in big trouble."

"Hinamori, do the Chara transformation now," Kuukai told her.

"It's up to you now, Hinamori-san."

"B-But…"

"_I hate, I hate…__"_

_I'm scared, scared that my friends will change, I don't want to change._

"Believe in yourself, Amu-chan!" Ran called.

"If you pray hard, wishing to change yourself…" Mikki added.

"The key of you heart will definitely open up!" Su finalized.

Amu began remembering the things Yuki had said. That things would obviously change. What she herself had said about where her true self from long ago went.

_I don't want to change_

It's impossible

_I don't want to change_

I'm scared to change

_I don't want to change!_

I don't want to change

"Hold on, Hatoba-san. I'm going to save you now!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Heart!**

"Do it! Hinamori!" Kuukai cheered.

Amu began chasing the chara but it was constantly escaping her grasp.

"_Hey, come on!"_

She went; it got away and kicked her head, "Damn."

"_Destroy!"_

Amu got hit by that ray and was sent backwards.

"Amu-chan!" Su called worried.

"_Are you alright, Amu-chan?"_

"Yeah."

Then out of nowhere a whistling sound was heard. Amu quickly turned and found Aiko stepping inside.

"Hey gal need some help?"

"Hikaru-san!"

"_Destroy!" _this time it was headed towards Aiko.

"Hikaru, watch out!" Kuukai called.

"Hikaru-san!" Tadase called.

"Don't worry. Ania let's go!" Ania appeared next to her, "Yes!"

**My own heart **

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari: **

**Angelic Crusade!**

"Holy Shield!" she called as the white wings of her transformation engulfed her inside a wind shield.

They opened and reveal the white and gold outfit that was her transformation. On her head a silver cross, on her torso she had a white cream sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless small gold colored vest covered by the two front triangular shaped stripes flowing on the front and back with a cross insignia in the middle. On her arms she had laced sleeves white cream color. For the bottom she had white cream shorts that were covered by a long belted overskirt color white cream on the outside and soft gold on the inside. The belt was white with a gold winged heart buckle. The outskirt was cut half way triangularly on the back and in the front it ended in two point ends with two cat bells. And for shoes, she had tiny boots, black boots that fitted her small feet and extended more openly as they got to her ankles.

"No way!" Amu said.

"Hikaru-san can transform too!" Tadase called.

"Amu, watch out!" Aiko called as the chara attacked once more. That made Amu get to the back where Aiko was. She turned her gaze.

"Since when…"

"I'll answer all your questions later. Now we have to save the girl."

They both faced the X chara.

"Right!"

"I'll capture it. You can purify it right then."

Amu nodded and went ahead.

"Hey you English talker!" Aiko said getting the attention of the chara.

"Come get me if you can!"

"_Destroy!"_

"Twin Dancers!" two swords, gold and silver, appeared on Aiko's hands as she grabbed them and at that moment little daggers appeared all around her.

"Jewel Cage!" the daggers began moving towards the chara and enclosed it, making it unable to move. Aiko held her swords up high in the form of an X.

"Amu!"

Amu turn to face the chara that had a weird face on it.

_I don't want to change_

_I hate changes__!_

"What's wrong? What's wrong with changing!?"

**Negative Heart **

**Lock On!**

She formed a heart with her hands

**Open Heart!**

The chara began to grab its head as the X on its head began cracking and finally breaking. It then went up into the light.

"The X sign dropped off."

"Alright, it's dead," Kuukai called.

"That's not it, this is…" Tadase said.

"It's not dead," The two heard a voice say to them, as Aiko, still with her transformation, walked next to him, "It was brought back to normal, the way it really looks."

The chara suddenly shined and turned into this cute little girl.

"_Attention please…Thank you, Amu-chan. _Thanks to you, I'm feeling much better now."

"Are you the one that Hatoba-san wishes to be, the true self?"

"_Yes. _But, please keep it a secret for now. I want to sleep a bit longer." A white egg began to enclose the chara. "Until Yuki-chan discovers it herself."

"_See you again,"_ and with that the egg closed, disappearing and returning to Yuki. in that the purple necklace also disappeared leaving nothing behind. With that Yuki's egg got back and Nadeshiko and Yaya noticed.

Yuki's eyes slowly opened.

"You've awakened, huh?" Nadeshiko said.

"Eh, I'm…?" it seemed that everyone was there.

"You fainted right here," Nadeshiko recalled.

"Are you stupid?" Amu's voice came in.

"Even though you're at a place far away, the sky is still connected to each other. No matter where you go, a friend is still a friend. What's wrong with changing?"

Yuki got shined by Amu's words.

"To be honest, I'm scared to change too. We are both scaredy cats actually; let's do our best, okay?"

"Yeah."

Then the bell rang.

"Oh no, the class has already started!"

"Good bye, I'm going off first," Kuukai said.

"Oh, You're cunning, Kuukai. Don't leave me here!" Amu said.

While that happened Ikuto was trying to sleep on the bench.

"I don't care about it~nya."

The three, Yuki, Amu and Aiko came through the classroom door.

"I'm sorry to be late."

Right there Amu tripped and fell to the floor along with the teacher.

"That's the second time for today…You're that teacher from earlier."

"Yes, I'm Nikaidou Yuu. Let me greet you again. Good morning, Himamori Amu-san."

"Himamori?"

"Alright then, for this one hour…" but before he could finished he slipped and fell again.

"He's an amazing character…"

At the planetarium the caretaker was looking through the building. He then gazed at the cards of a joker.

"She's finally appeared. The girl who owns three Shugo-eggs," he then gazed up into the sky, "It seems like the story is starting."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hehe long one here with two parts so **_

_**I'll be doing two or three more like this**_

_**Plz R&R**_

_**Bye Bye!!!!!**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Shoot! Get the X Eggs!

_**Hihi how's every1 doing this is Chapi 7 **_

_**Enjoy**_

**Normal POV**

It was the next day after the thing with Yuki and the X Chara. It was morning at the 5th grade Star Class.

"Well then, we'll take the attendance now," Nikaidou called.

"Umm…Eh? Where is the attendance book?"

Then he accidently pushed a tower of books over making them fall. He tried to get it but in the act he fell over his desk to the floor. Everyone just blurted out laughing.

"What a clumsy teacher he is, "Amu murmured.

"But, it might be a blessing in disguised," he said emerging from the books, "Look, it's the attendance book."

"Well then, let's start taking the attendance."

Amu then started remembering about what had happened to Yuki, the X Chara, and the Chara nari, and the fact that Aiko could Chara nari too. She turned to see Aiko laying her head on her desk trying hard not to fall asleep, but finally Amu sighed.

"How dazzling could that be…"

"Himamori-san, Himamori Amu-san?"

"Hey, hey, Amu-chan, the teacher's calling you," Ran said to Amu.

"Are you here, Himamori-san?"

"It's not "Himamori", it's "Hinamori"!" she called standing up.

"I'm very sorry, Himamori-san."

Amu just couldn't believe this teacher. Her jaw just opened in amazement then her eye began to twitch.

Amu and Aiko left class, and Amu was just talking out loud in an angry tone.

"What the hell is that teacher doing?"

She began remembering all the times he had called her Himamori.

"Did he do it in purpose?"

"It's pretty funny though," Aiko said giggling.

"And pretty interesting, too," Su accompanied Aiko.

"It's not interesting at all!" Amu said to her very angry.

"That's scary desu~" Su said.

As Amu was walking through the end of the hall and into the stairs he noticed someone rushing.

"Kuukai!" she called as Aiko brought her face up.

"Oh, Hinamori, Hikaru, you seem to be free," he said.

Aiko then got red because of the free thing and Aiko just sweat dropped trying to keep her giggles to herself.

"Bye then," and he left down the stairs.

"Got her on the same spot," Aiko murmured.

"It really isn't "Hima"."

Suddenly out of nowhere, "Amu-chan!"

Amu jumped from the scared that the sudden voice next to her had said. And went to hide behind the climbing stairs.

"Y-You shocked me!" Amu answered.

"She fell to the same trick again," Mikki said.

"Hi Nadeshiko," Aiko said not scared at all.

"Hi Aiko-chan," Nadeshiko answered.

"Why don't you two have a look at the soccer club's practice since you're free?"

"Soccer?" Amu repeated.

"Let's go, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"If you're so free…" Mikki teased.

"She is free desu~" Su commented.

"Y-You three…"

At the soccer field the boys were practicing when the tree girls got there.

"I see, Kuukai is the captain of the soccer club?"

The coach could be heard from the field, "You're late Souma."

"I'm sorry!" Kuukai called.

And a fan club of girls with this huge banner, as they called him Kuukai-sama.

"He's really popular," Amu said.

"It seems like it," Aiko said.

"Oh my, are you two jealous, Amu-chan? Aiko-chan?"

"How is that possible?" Amu said.

Aiko just giggled not wanting to answer.

"Yamada, change positions with me!" Kuukai called.

"Alright, I'll be on substitutes then," the boy answered.

The three girls sat down on the grass area to see the practice.

The two boys just started complimenting and joking with each other.

"Change position means…?" Amu asked facing Nadeshiko.

"Those wearing the blue uniform should be referred as regular players."

"What about those?"

"It means they're substitutes, right?" Mikki said.

"Looks like it," Ania said.

"That's poor desu~" Su called.

"Yeah, that's the situation."

Then the three began watching the practice.

**Aiko's POV**

So Souma-kun is a great player. I never imagined he would be captain of the whole soccer club. Anyways we started watching the practice they were having. I got my knees closer to my body and watched intensively how they played. I got to admit it, things like sports weren't my thing, but I loved to see others play.

Suddenly the ball came bouncing towards us.

"Hey, Hinamori, please pick up the ball for us!" Kuukai called.

Amu got up and was preparing to kick the ball back to them.

"It's coming."

"No, you can just pick it up and throw it here."

Amu charged towards the ball when I heard ran said, "Let's go, Amu-chan! Chara Change!"

Amu had hit and made a point and I heard Kuukai call change position. Amu just answered and went on playing. Then a kid from nowhere appeared.

"I can't actually see the splendid performance of Hinamori-senpai over here. I'm really lucky to pass by the field at this time."

Amu was doing such a great game. She was moving smoothly and seemed very happy. I wish I could be like that too…happy.

Amu passed it to the same guy that had changed with Kuukai. He shot it and it went straight up. Amu then jumped and hit the ball in a way I imaging to be impossible. Unfortunately the goal keeper had got it. But something incredibly happened the ball went in taking the goal keeper with it. Everyone started to cheered at that shot.

"Yeah!" I said jumping up throwing my arm in the air.

Wait, what just happened? Why did I do that? My body just reacted by its own. I would never do something like that. Well…maybe this is an exception. After that the whistle was blown and we stood back up. Several minutes late the coach began naming the names of the ones playing the next game.

"Finally, tomorrow will be the practice match with Seifuu Academy. There's nothing to be afraid of even if the opponent is from Seifuu Academy. Just play it as usual."

"Seifuu Academy?"

"Don't you know it? That's the famous school for soccer. They've won the Country wide tournament last year."

I only listened closely.

"I'll now announce the names those who will be playing against Seifuu Academy. Hara, the keeper. The defenders are Ishimoro, Kamiyama, Itou, Nakamura. The mid-fielders are Takagi, Ouda, Yamamoto. The captain will be Souma."

Right there I saw Souma-kun jump up all happy. Then I heard the fan girls call him again.

"Finally, the attackers are Kobayashi, Sato. As above."

I saw Souma-kun turn to face the boy name Yamada. I saw what he was looking at; the face of Yamada was full of sadness. I buried my face in my arms I had leaning on the poll crossed.

We went walking together. We were walking in the order of Amu, me, Souma-kun, and Nadeshiko.

"Isn't that great, Souma-kun?"

"Of course, I'm the captain. Captain!"

Amu giggled, but right after I notice her face turn dull.

"What's the matter, Amu-chan?"

"Eh, nothing."

"Are you hungry?"

"That's not it."

Amu went forward, "Well then, that's it."

"Hey, come and see us at the match tomorrow."

She sighed funny like a sound of boring and scratched her head.

"What does that mean?"

"Kidding, I'll be there. Bye then."

Souma-kun got his fist up and Nadeshiko giggled. We began walking and I had forgotten that Ikuto wanted me early at home that day.

"Hey, you looked spaced out," I heard Souma-kun say to me.

"Huh."

"It seems you and Amu-chan are really the thinker type," Nadeshiko said.

"No, that's not it," I answered.

"So what's wrong," he asked

"Well…my older brother told me that I needed to be at home early."

"Just tell him that we had another meeting," Souma-kun suggested.

"Yeah, he still doesn't get that now I'm part of the Guardians,"

That's right I was now part of the Seiyo Academy Guardians, and my position couldn't make even happier. I got home five minutes later leaving Souma-kun and Nadeshiko behind. I entered the house.

"I'm home!"

"You're finally here." I heard a voice say from the kitchen.

I went there and found someone sneaking into the refrigerator.

"Yoru!"

"Yo!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry~nya."

I giggled and helped him. I got the milk out and poured it on something so he could drink it. From the shelf I got the cookies out and started to eat them and so did Ania. I was remembering the day before, when I became part of the Guardians.

_Flashback_

"_No way!" Yaya said, "You can Chara Transform too!"_

"_Yeah," Aiko said calmly._

"_How come you kept it to yourself?" Souma-kun said._

"_I just thought since you already had Amu you wouldn't need any one else."_

"_We always welcome new members, Hikaru-san," Tadase said._

"_He's right," a voice said from the bottom of the stairs. _

_Everybody turned to find the caretaker of the planetarium. _

"_Chairman," Tadase said._

"_Hello, children, it's good to be seeing you."_

"_Why are you here," Aiko asked all confused._

"_Well I heard that little conversation about Hikaru-san."_

"_About me?" _

"_If you would accept this," he said handing him a card facedown._

_Aiko just accepted it and took a look at it._

"_Jack?"_

"_Not just any," he pointed out, "It's a Jack of Diamonds."_

"_Jack of Diamonds?" Kuukai said._

"_Ok then from now on she'll be with you children as the new Guardian," the chairman said walking away._

"_But…" Aiko said standing up from her chair._

_The chairman turned to her call._

"_Don't __worry; I've talked to your brother beforehand. I convince him about you being with the Guardians. It wasn't hard at all, though," he then left._

_Aiko took another look at the card. Yaya suddenly came hugging her and everyone began telling her how amazing it was to have her now as a Guardian._

_End of Flashback_

I had stopped eating the cookies and had my face cupped in my hands. I was now the Jack of Diamonds. I was going to be with everyone, specially, well…Souma-kun.

"Hey, I thought you were going to take more time with the Guardians," I heard a voice say behind my back.

"Huh," I turned and suddenly my hair was being ruffled by his hand.

"Ikuto."

"I got a call from Nikaidou. He wants for you to go and do what you do again."

"Now?"

Ikuto just nodded.

I sighed. I went upstairs and changed. I took ten minutes and was now downstairs again.

"Just don't faint again."

"I won't."

I was waiting for Ania to find the kid Nikaidou was talking about.

"He's on that house, the window to the left."

I Chara Changed, I had my mask on and flew towards the window. The curtains were closed, but I could still hear his sobbing silently. I tapped the window. He opened it and noticed that I was right. I also noticed that his egg was already changing.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"What? Wait who are you?"

"I'm here to take those feelings away from you."

"What?"

I extended my hand.

"I just want something in exchange for y work."

"If you can take these awful feelings from me, I'll do anything."

"Then tell me child…tell me what you most fear."

He looked down.

"It's true…even though I practice and practice I never get any better."

The light began to shine on my hand.

"I've realize that…there's no use on working hard."

The shine was brighter and began forming a jewel.

"I'm just useless."

"Say it louder."

"I'm useless!"

The wind gust and the jewel formed on my hand.

"Take this. When those feelings arrive to your heart once again I will take them away."

After he took it and Nikaidou talked to himself I stepped on the ground and took my masquerade off.

"You did fine job again today."

"Whatever…I'm leaving."

I left home and when I arrived I just through myself on the bed. I put the pillow on my face. I tried to not think of what the others would say if they found out that I was with Easter. Everyone would hate me for sure, even… no stop thinking about him. But I can't something is keeping me from pushing aside all this feelings. I just love how this feels. Being next to someone who cares for me. Not like family, but like friends.

"What should I do?" I murmured.

"If you tell them they will surely say something. However I'm pretty sure that they would never hate you."

"I don't know. I'm just…scared."

I tried to sleep and fell asleep putting myself down.

**Next Day**

**Amu's POV**

We were at school and we were waiting for the game to start. We were eating the good food that Nadeshiko had prepared for us.

"It's so delicious, this is really amazing. Did Fujisaki-san made all of this food?" Tadase-kun said grabbing a bite of the food.

"Yes, that's right."

"It's caramel!" Yaya called holding a box.

"Yaya, eat those snacks later or you'll get fat," I scolded.

"It's all right~"

"Oh, it's starting."

**Aiko's POV**

Souma-kun and the other teams came out. He waved towards us and all of us waved back.

"Hi, Kuukai!" Yaya said.

Then from nowhere the fan girls came out, "Kuukai-sama!"

The whistle was blown and the game started.

"Souma-kun!" Tadase called.

"Fight! Kuukai!" Yaya cheered.

Suddenly I saw Nadeshiko make a Chara Change.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? You have to give your best shot right at the beginning!"

Amu just giggled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nikaidou at the top of the field's hill. I looked over to the boy from yesterday. I could hear his heart being crushed. And I heard every single thing. I grabbed my chest, that same pain on my chest began to burn.

**Normal POV**

_I'm unable to play in the match._

_That is why it doesn't matter to me whether our team wins or loses. It none of my business. Because no matter how much I practice…no matter how much I tried, there's no way I can win to a genius._

He was getting absorbed by those feelings when suddenly Kuukai was sent to the ground. He immediately escaped the trance.

"W-What the hell am I thinking?"

"Kuukai, don't lose! Do your best! Fight!" Yaya said.

Aiko suddenlystood up, "I'm going to get some water I'll be right back."

"Sure," Amu responded.

Amu the noticed Yamada stand and leave to somewhere.

Amu stood up she saw Yamada for she was feeling kind of uncertain.

"What's wrong, Hinamori-san?" Tadase said.

"Umm, I've something to do," And she left running.

"Hinamori-san?"

Amu ran and soon tumbled into someone.

"Oh my, it's Himamori-san," Nikaidou said.

"It's Hinamori!"

"Aren't you going to see the soccer match?"

"Oh, I'm busy right now."

"You should smile, right? Everyone is already working so hard. The dream is to represent Japan in international Championships, right? That's obviously impossible, right? That's because, if you go according to statistic, the chance of a dream being fulfilled is very low, isn't it? That is if you're able to see the reality, right?"

"I have to go now," Amu said with an angry tone.

Amu had lost track of Yamada but ran and the others helped her.

He was sitting on the bench when they found him.

"Kuukai is indeed amazing. There's no way I can't be compared for him."

"He looks pretty weird," Ran said.

"That's right," Su called.

"I've got a really bad feeling," Mikki said.

"Kuukai missed that shot. They are losing out. It doesn't matter to me. It's not my business. It doesn't matter to me!"

Suddenly an X egg appeared.

"The X egg!"

"The egg of the heart is indeed weakened."

The egg began to crack.

"_Kick…point!"_ and out came an X Chara.

"_Spin and spin…Shoot!" _the Chara grew bigger in size at the last word.

Spores came from the Chara and came to Yamada making him faint on the bench.

"_Pass, pass, pass…"_

In the game Tadase suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong, Tadase?" Yaya said.

"The look on Hinamori-san just now…She seems to be bothered by something," Tadase said.

"Me too," Nadeshiko answered.

The two stood up and Yaya came, "Yaya, too!"

"_I have more advantage over you!" _as it was kicking black balls towards Amu.

"Hey, wait! That's too sudden!" Amu said escaping the balls coming to her.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called.

"Everyone."

"_Shoot…shoot…shoot…" _the balls were attacking everyone now.

The chara just chuckled.

_This match doesn't mean anything to me. That's because no matter how hard I tried…I'm still unable to play in the match._

Amu was angry now.

"That's stupid…"

Everyone turn to see Amu stand up from the ground.

"That's stupid!"

"Amu-chan!" ran called.

"Yeah."

**My own heart **

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Heart!**

"Even if you're not chosen for the match, you've practice really hard. Doesn't it make me a fool to think that you're very capable?"

_That's a lie!_

"You idiot of course it's not lie!" a voice said.

The guys saw Angelic Crusade coming towards them.

"Amu's right. You do your best because you still believe in something!"

_You're also thinking that I have no talent, right?_

Suddenly the Chara attacked, _"Shoot…shoot…shoot…"_

The balls made a tidal wave of black energy as Amu and Aiko evaded them.

"Where's Amu-chi and Aiko-tan?" Yaya called.

"Amu was up in the air while Aiko moved to the side.

"Go Amu!" Aiko said forming a fist and smiling.

"_Yellow card!"_ the Chara started attacking furiously.

Amu was evading all the shoots, "Even in the end others can't decide if one has the talent or not, right? What can you do when you don't even believe in yourself?"

"_Red card!" it said as it shot again._

"My, this is getting really irritating!" she made her pom-poms appeared and hit the attack towards another direction.

"Stop punishing yourself already!"

Aiko suddenly gasped, "Punishing…myself," as she remembered about what she was thinking of about last night.

The Chara suddenly gasped.

**Negative Heart**

**Lock On!**

She made a heart with her hands

**Open Heart!**

The X on the Chara disappeared and from the same light as before came a little guy with a soccer ball and a soccer ball pin.

"Oh, pretty girl, Amu-chan!"

He was playing happily with it.

"Are you Yamada-kun's would-be-self?"

"Yeah, I really love soccer."

Then a white egg began to enclose him.

"See ya!"

The egg suddenly returned to Yamada and the purple jewel disappeared. Everyone was back to normal.

"Exchange of players, Satou to be swapped with Yamada!" called the coach.

Amu hearing this suddenly got shocked as Yamada began to wake up.

"Eh, Hinamori-san?"

"Not "Eh", there's an exchange of the player!"

"Exchange? Why…What am I doing?"

"What? Your X Chara…" Amu gasped and cupped her mouth not finishing.

"X Chara? What's that?"

"Umm…" Amu began to move her arms around looking for an excuse.

She put her hands behind her back, "Chara…"

Then Su came and gave her a candy, "Sweet."

Amu got the candy and said what first came to her mind.

"I'm talking about maybe you'll get more energetic if you eat caramel sweet."

"She managed to talk trough it…" Nadeshiko said.

"Nice one, Su," Ran and Mikki gave Su thumps up.

"That's nothing."

Yamada begin to giggle while Amu sweat dropped, "Even though I don't really know what happened…thank you."

Amu sighed.

Back on the game Seiyo was loosing by one point.

"Yamada, the next one will be your last chance. When the ball got passed to you, just shoot it without hesitation."

"Yes!"

"Do your best."  
Yamada walked into the field.

"We're dealing with the keeper this time, don't be lenient," Kuukai said, "It's all right to just play like what you've been doing in practice."

"H-How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows it," Kuukai said smiling.

"Defeat the opponent at the last moment."

"Let's go, Yamada!"

"Yeah!"

"We're still short of one point," Nadeshiko said as the whole group arrived at the field.

"Pinch!" Yaya said.

"What's the time left?" Amu called.

"Not even one minute," Tadase answered.

They began playing, for the moment Kuukai had the ball but was cornered by four of the other team. He looked around trying to find someone to pass the ball. Then Yamada came running forward.

"Yamada!"

Yamada got the ball and they had 19 seconds to go.

Yamada kicked it, and it went in. The whistle blew to announce the end of the game.

"He made it!"

"Nice shoot! Yamada!"

After the game both Yamada and Kuukai were looking at the score board. The score was a tie and they couldn't have been happier.

"We did it, right?" Kuukai called.

"Yeah."

"Thanks to your shot, we've got a draw with Seifuu Academy. With the country wide Championships, Seifuu Academy."

"That's because of your pass just now."

"I've felt friendship between two men," Su said.

"That's right."

"Kuukai…" Yamada said, "Please punch me."

"Eh!?"

"I feel that since I'm unable to play in the match, it's alright to lose. So please punch me!"

"W-Wait, what are you talking about? Kuukai, you should say something." Amu said.

"I've got it."

"That's not right!"

And Kuukai did punch him.

"Wow, he really did punch him!"

"That's the friendship between two men," Yaya called.

"Is it really?" Nadeshiko said.

Tadase giggled.

"You should be more lenient about this! Not even my parents ever punch me before!"

"You're noisy!" Kuukai said, "Being the captain, I won't forgive that naïve thinking of yours."

"Hey, stop this already!"

_____________________________________________________  
_**Zo how was it did ya'll like it I know there boring right now and I think I'll only do one or two of chaps like this.**_

_**R&R Bye bye**_


	9. Chapter 8: I Fell in Love with your Eyes

_**Hihi this is chappy 8 I need more feed back ppl please review **_

_**Enjoy this one**__**  
**_

* * *

**Amu's POV **

Many things had happened this past month. We had purified many eggs like Yuki's, Yamada's, and Maika's. Also the two character transformations, Amulet Heart and Amulet Spade. I wonder what would come out if a transformed with Su. Also there that thing that Aiko is with the Guardians, Jack of Diamonds. We were currently at the Royal Garden having our daily meeting.

"Well then, Fujisaki-san, can you tend the archives until next meeting?" Tadase-kun said.

"Understood," she called.

"Hikaru-san, can you occupy the needs of the 1st and 2nd graders for there monthly fair?"

"Sure," Aiko answered.

"Souma-kun, can you take care of the athletic clubs' needs?"

"Okay."

"Yuiki-san, can you assist them three?"

"Yes!"

It was my turn now.

"And now for Hinamori. There's nothing for you."

I let my head drop into the table.

"Why only me?"

"I told you before. The Joker is special."

"No tedious work to do. I'm jealous," Yaya called.

"Plus, doing commonplace work doesn't seem to suit you, Hinamori-san."

My three charas just nodded.

"And what about Aiko, she gets to do work and I don't," I pointed at Aiko who was in between me and Kuukai.

"Well I don't think it has nothing to do with me doing work but I just like helping."

"Besides Hikaru seems more focused on things," Kuukai said

"Is that really how my character appears from hers?"

After the meeting Amu, Nadeshiko, and Aiko were walking.

"Amu, you must try harder," Nadeshiko said.

"That's true. I have to at least find one or two lobs to do."

Nadeshiko giggled, "I don't mean that."

"You mean about **that** Nadeshiko?" I heard Aiko say.

"About Hotori-kun…You haven't progressed at all. At this rate, joining the guardians will have had no meaning."

"So that's why you join the guardians in the first place, nee~" Aiko said.

"That really wasn't my intention."

"If there's something I can do, just ask. I'll support you."

"Nadeshiko."

"Anyway, I have an appointment in the reading room soon. Do your best."

"Do you best," eh? Still, what am I aiming for?"

"Amu you're really an interest person," Aiko said playing around.

Suddenly we both felt a trembling on the floor.

"Hinamori Amu, I've found you!"

A girl came towards us, running all fast. I saw Aiko simply move to side leaving me in the middle.

"Got you!" she charged towards me with her arms in a form of a cross.

I immediately moved all confused.

"What are you doing, and who are you?"

"I'm from the fifth-year moon class. Watari Misaki. Pleased to meet you, Hinamori Amu," she said giving me her hand to shake.

"Pleased to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

Then out of nowhere she squeezed my hand hard and made me scream in pain.

"An opening!" is what I heard then she threw a punch at me.

Fortunately I was able to block it.

"Amu-chan," Ran said.

"You're the heroine," Mikki said.

"And that pose is…" Su finished.

She backed off and put her hands on her waist.

"You pass. Make-up handshake," she gave me her hand once more.

I hid my hand. I wouldn't fall for that a second time. She laughed and put her hands back to her hips.

"Sorry, sorry. Listen, Hinamori Amu."

I got surprised.

"OK what's with the full name calling?" Aiko asked.

"I know why the full name?" Mikki said.

"Sound competitive," Su called.

"I…have fallen in with Tadase-kun."

"Pardon?"

"A cooperative battlefront?" I asked.

"Guys…tell me again why I have to come with you again?" Aiko said.

"Hikaru Aiko, even though you like someone else from the guardians, we could still work better with three people. That's the first answer. Second, right, we should work together."

"Why me?"

"Because, Hinamori Amu, this will benefit you as well. Tadase-kun is the school's idol. To suppress the numerous rivals, we need to fight together as buddies."

"Like I said, why me?"

"I have a question," Aiko said raising her hand and with a face of boredom, "What will it benefit me?"

"Hikaru Aiko," I heard her whispered next to Aiko, "If you help us I'll give you all the information about Souma Kuukai."

Yeah I don't think that will work.

"Okay."

Okay, maybe I was wrong.

"Okay then, obviously, since you're a guardian, you can get near him, and…"

"And?" me and Aiko both said.

"Since you were already rejected in front of everyone, you're safe."

"That he did what?" Aiko said very interesting.

When did that happened…

I screamed remembering what Ran had made be done.

"I wanted to forget that."

"Amu, keep it together!" Ran said.

"But you were really cool that time, Hinamori Amu. I was touched."

"Really?

"Hey, how much do you about Tadase-kun?"

"Actually, I don't anything."

"Is that so? Don't make that face. I'll tell you everything."

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase. Birthday: March 29th. Sign: Aries. Blood type: B."

I was writing all down, "Aries, and his blood type is B."

"By the way, what is your blood type?"

"Type O."

"That's not a bad match at all."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Amu…?"

"Then let's cooperate."

"Yeah. What?"

"I wanted to warn you."

"Amu did it again," Ran said.

"She always falls for it," Mikki called.

It was the next day and I was thinking about what Misaki had said and how I had been sweet-talked again. That Watari Misaki…she's energetic!

"What are you smiling about, Himamori-san?" Nikaidou-sensei said as he passed by my desk.

"I'm sorry."

"Be sure to concentrate on the test."

"Right."

"Very good," then I just heard him meet the floor when he fell.

"Teacher, you need to concentrate too," I heard another girl say.

"Don't space out," I heard someone else.

"That's true."

"He really is a dysfunctional teacher," I looked over to Aiko.

Weird…she wasn't laughing at Nikaidou-sensei's fall. Usually everybody laughs. However now that I recall she's never laughed at anything Nikaidou-sensei does. She just looked at him with a dull look and kept going with her test. I wonder what's wrong with her.

The bell rang and it was now lunch time. And as weird as it sounds we weren't having lunch. However we where at the top of a school building, looking or more like searching.

"What are we doing?"

"Before going into battle, one should research one's enemies. Look at that."

She passed me the binoculars that she had.

"I'm hungry…" Aiko said grabbing her stomach that was growling.

"It won't take that long Aiko. So hang in there."

"More to the left," Misaki called, "There!"

"Yamabuki-san from our class?"

I heard Aiko's stomach again and her voice and pouting, "I don't like that girl at all."

"Yamabuki Saya, the ruling president of the Tadase fan club at Seiyo Academy."

"We have one?"

"She seems a bit scary."

"She's a fearsome opponent. That group will definitely challenge us. But in the end, it's a fan club. The chance of an idol and fan coming together is 0.000001 percent."

"Isn't that kind of exaggerated," Aiko said funnily.

"The true enemy is someone else!

"True enemy?"

"The person we must use all our strength to defeat is…Fujisaki Nadeshiko!"

"What?"

"Nadeshiko?" Aiko said with dull eyes and her finger on her hand.

"Ruling from the Queen's Chair, she keeps Tadase-kun close to her side. She's a woman who acts innocent, yet holds all the power!"

"No, Nadeshiko isn't like that."

"Right, right," Aiko nodded and with her arms crossed.

"Keep quiet! The Misaki and Hinamori alliance will crush Fujisaki Nadeshiko!"

Now I was the one being dragged. I tried to stop Misaki from fighting against Nadeshiko. I kept asking Aiko to help me but she would only say 'no thank you' and walk by my side.

"You can't!"

"Don't stop me, Hinamori Amu! It's so we can both be happy!"

"I'm telling you…"

"Tadase-kun."

"Hinamori-san."

Tadase-kun then came up to both the three of us.

"Are you girls friends?"

"Um…I…"

She then hid behind me. Hey, wait that wasn't the plan.

"And now her character changes."

"Is something wrong?" Tadase-kun asked.

"Well, no. See you!"

Then me and Misaki went running.

"Wait for me!" Aiko said running after us.

We hided behind a building.

"At the important time, you're useless."

"Even you were useless. You're a guardian, and yet you were still no help at all!"

"What about you getting us all excited and being useless in the end?"

They got an angry faced and then blurted it out laughing.

That night I arrived home and was reading a magazine while Ami watch the fortune teller Saeki Nobuko. Then out of nowhere she began talking about this love charm thing. I leaned closer to listen better.

"Amu-chan, is there a boy you like?" I heard Mama ask.

"What?" Papa came.

"No way. I would never waste my time with boys."

I heard Papa sigh, "That's right! Boys are a waste of time."

"Papa…" Mama replied.

I left to my room and lay in bed, "A love charm?"

"She's concerned, she's concerned!" Ran chanted.

"Even though she pretends to have no interest," Mikki called.

"A love charm!" Su began singing.

"A love charm with Tadase-kun!" the three sang happily.

"You guys. Don't sing misleading songs!"

**Nobody's POV **

At the Easter building, a woman was doing some work on her computer.

"The project is moving smoothly. Your schedule has already been set in motion, Utau."

"I understand."

"This is not a child's play anymore."

Outside the building, Ikuto was heading towards the entrance from the stairs when he stopped noticing Utau and the woman.

"Ikuto."

Ikuto just looked down and kept on walking passed them.

While he did the woman said something to him, "Aren't you late, Ikuto-kun? The office is looking for you. So has Aiko."

"Ikuto!"

That made him stop to listen.

"I'll be the one to make your wish come true."

Ikuto just kept walking forward.

The next day Amu and Misaki met in the after class on the campus of the school. The first thing Amu saw was this paper with a pink star on it.

"Surefire love charm!"

"You saw that program too?"

"If I can get him to sign his name, his heart will belong to us!"

"You seem extra energetic today."

"So, let's head toward Tadase-kun."

"You're going to ask him directly?"

"Do you have another idea?"

"Yesterday, you ran away immediately. Can you?"

"I'll try harder today. I mean, Tadase-kun was the first person to accept me."

Misaki told Amu the story about Tadase and her.

"And that's how he swept me off my feet."

"I see."

"Because I act this way, many people dislike me. But I can't help it. This is my character, after all."

Then she left running as Amu gasped.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

"Just for a moment, I thought she was wonderful."

"Come on, hurry up, Hinamori Amu!"

"I wish she would stop using my full name already."

They asked everywhere and little by little they were getting closer. Tadase was moving too fast for them to follow.

"Saya-sama, some girls have been acting suspicious lately."

"Oh my, and who might they be?"

"Fifth-year students Watari Misaki and Hinamori Amu."

"That girl again!"

"Saya-sama, speak of the devil, here they come."

Amu and Misaki were running towards the with no sign of stopping.

"Perfect timing! I have something to sa…" but she couldn't finish because they just passed by the group quickly and without stopping.

"They didn't even stop as they passed!"

"How dare they ignore me! I won't forgive this!"

They had finally arrived at the place Tadase was.

"He's here!"

"Hinamori-san, what's wrong?"

"Um…You see…"

"Please write your name on this! Please, use my pen!"

"S-Sure."

"He looks so dazzling," she Misaki thought.

Then the forbidden word came out her mouth, "My prince."

Suddenly a crown popped out on his head, "You just called me "prince," didn't you?"

"Oh, no! Hold on a sec!"

Amu started pulling Tadase out the room with all and the chair.

"Prince, prince…"

Misaki was very confused.

Outside the room it was a whole scene happening.

"Embark, Tadase! It's world domination!" Kiseki said all fired up.

"Right! First, I will subdue this school!" Tadase said laughing annoyingly as he tried to escape from Amu and her charas who had a grasp on his cape making him stop but he could still walk forward.

"Calm down, Tadase-kun!"

"Amu-chan!"

Amu opened her eyes to noticed Nadeshiko there.

"You look troubled."

"Nadeshiko, you're just in time!"

Back in the classroom Misaki was looking at the paper on the side Tadase had written his name.

"I wonder if you'll be back soon, Hinamori Amu."

"Oh, my. Are you alone?"

"Yamabuki Saya!"

"It seems like you've been making a fuss around Tadase-sama lately, but don't you think it's time to give up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tadase-sama has no interest in energetic girls like you. He prefers refined ladies, such as myself."

"I don't care what you say!"

Misaki then just walked away.

"What a senseless brute."

"Saya-sama, it says here in the official Prince Fan Club Manual that he prefers strong-willed, mature girls."

"Of course I lied."

"Is it okay to lie?"

"To protect our beloved prince, we must use whatever means necessary."

The other four girls just clapped.

"I don't care what Yamabuki Saya has to say!" Misaki chanted.

"Keeping cool is cool, and cool is co…" Suddenly she stopped and noticed Tadase and Nadeshiko walking towards her.

"I caused some trouble again?" Tadase said.

"Not at all."

"Tadase-kun and Nadeshiko!"

"Even if it is my would-be self, I get depressed after character changing," he said as passed a door were Misaki was hidden.

"I don't like all that energy."

"It's not something to be concerned about. See you."

"Is what you just said true? You don't like all that energy? You hate energetic qualities?"

"You heard that? I guess, a little."

"I see," she then left letting a little tear escape her eyes.

Misaki was right outside the field, "Tadase hates energetic girls. No matter how many love charms I use, a girl like me has no chance."

Her egg hen started to blackened. She then passed by Nikaidou. He just smirked.

"I can see it. The egg inside you is changing."

Another tear escape her eyes as it fell to the ground it seem to roll over near Nikaidou. Tear looked similar to Aiko's spell jewels. Nikaidou picked the jewel off the ground. Even though Aiko had done nothing to this girl the Tear of Darkness of her heart escaped. Nikaidou examined the little piece of jewel he had in his hands now.

"Well, well, well, it seems I could study those weird powers that girl has within her," he then put it in his pocket.

"Hey, Misaki!" Amu called.

"Misaki-chan's not here," Su said.

"Her irrationality is unparalleled," Mikki added.

"Really."

"Over there!" Ran said.

They saw Misaki standing there her back to them.

"Don't run off like that!"

"Love charms are useless."

Amu looked confused and then Misaki turned around as an x egg appeared next to her as she said, "I'm done."

"An X egg?"

"I'm done being this way!"

The egg suddenly cracked and out it came when it said,_ "Love."_

"_Love…Hate!"_ it grew in size.

The spores came out of it and reached Misaki who fainted on the ground.

"Misaki!"

"Too bad," Nikaidou said behind a tree hiding, "I knew it wouldn't be an embryo, though. No matter, I still have things to do about the jewel anyways. Show me what you can do, Himamori-san."

The X Chara was taking the petals of a flower one by one while saying something.

"_Love. Hate. Love. Hate. Hate!" _Suddenly it began attacking.

Amu tried to escape the attacks.

"_Hate, hate, hate, hate!"_

"Even her suppression attacks are too energetic!"

Suddenly Amu tripped with a rock. However she didn't land on the floor. Instead she felt a familiar person hold her from falling with an arm while protecting her.

"Holy Crown!"

"Tadase-kun, why are you here?"

"We felt the presence of an X Character."

"Hinamori-san, take this chance to character transform."

"Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Right!"

**My own heart **

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Heart!**

She flew up into the sky, "Thank you, Tadase-kun! Leave the rest to me!"

_An energetic girl like me will never be loved by anyone. _

_This character…No one will!"_

The Chara attacked once again, _"Hate!"_

Amu protected herself with a barrier.

"Other people bring you down. Now you're doing it to yourself. Don't listen! Talking this way is definitely not like you. I really like the way you are.

_Hinamori Amu…_

**Negative Heart**

**Lock On!**

She formed a heart with her hands

_Hate!_

**Open Heart!**

_Hate!_

The X on it broke and the light engulfed it as the real character appeared. And from it appeared a little bride that held a flower bouquet.

"Is this your dream?"

"_Connecting with the person I love and finding happiness. Of course, it will be the greatest love," _she threw the bouquet at Amu who caught it.

"Right."

"_Goodbye, Amu-chan," _the egg began to close up on her, _"Thank you."_

The closed and returned safely to Misaki.

"Indeed, you are pretty good, Himamori-san."

All of a sudden Misaki woke up, "What? I was…"

"I think it's good. The energetic you. I think its good."

"Hinamori Amu…"

"Energetic girls…I think they're good, too," Tadase added.

She suddenly stood up and brought Amu away from Tadase and said, "You heard that? He said he loves me, right?"

"He did not say that. What ears are you using?"

"These ears! And, did you say something?"

Amu then got mad, "Dummy!"

"I can't hear you at all!"

Tadase and the four charas just giggled.

"Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy!"

At the back of a tree Aiko was hidden watching Amu fight with Misaki. She put her back to them and raised her right hand that showed another egg. A totally black egg with a water drop on it colored white as it spread through out it changing position, from the tip pointing up and down.

After school Misaki was heading home as she sang energetically, "Hinamori Amu is who I like!"

Then a chuckle was heard and she stopped.

"Ah, sorry," Kuukai said.

"I must be strange when I act energetic."

"If you're energetic, it's just great."

Inside Misaki's head those three last words kept repeating.

The morning after Amu was walking towards her class at the outside of the building, "Yesterday, we never did finish the love charm."

"Hinamori Amu!"

Amu turn to find Misaki calling her.

"Morning. What's going on?"

" Listen, listen! Kuukai-sempai is definitely the coolest!"

"Kuukai?"

"This turn of events…" Ran said.

"Don't tell me…"

"But there is one problem. Yuiki Yaya and Hikaru Aiko! They're definitely aiming for him!"

"But that's two…" Amu said very surprised or more like shocked.

"I knew it," ran and Mikki said together.

"Hello, Amu-chi!" Yaya called.

"Good morning Amu," Aiko said following behind Yaya.

"Prepare yourselves!"

"What!?" Yaya said.

"Now us!" Aiko said already moving to the side.

"Yaya, run for it!"

"Congratulations, Saya-sama. It appears the enemy had finally given up on Tadase-sama!"

However she wasn't happy, "How did she find out?! Aiming for my Souma-sama before me…"

"Saya-sama…"

"It's so frustrating!"

* * *

**Hi hi wats up next time it'll be the Christmas chappy yeah**

**So keep tune bye bye**


	10. Chapter 9: Amulet Clover Appears!

_**Hi hi chappy 9 here teehee **__**the music box is from Ashita no Nadja you'llsee what I'm talking bout**_

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

It was so annoying to be hiding the thing about Easter to them. Now I have to hide the fact that another egg was born and this one wasn't exactly what they already had known. I woke up and found that Ania was sleeping happily in her egg. Six in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I knew exactly what the black egg had in stock for me. I already knew even though I didn't want it to be born. I moved all over my bed thinking and thinking. Once she hatches it'll be over with. I could finally regain what I had lost so long ago.

I looked over to the clock. It read six forty-five. I stood from my bed and started getting ready for school as quietly as I could. I seriously didn't want to take the sweet time Ania had to sleep peacefully.

I could almost remember when I still had her with me. At my side all times. She was my first friend that I could truly talk to without feeling overwhelmed. I could almost hear her playing the same song on her harp like she used to. Her gentle smile carrying me all the way. Until father left and so did she…

After that Ania was born. Even though she knows nothing about her, I wouldn't like to see her face if I tell her what had happened. I looked over to the clock; seven o'clock.

I came closer to the basket where Ania and the black egg rested. I poked Ania's egg slightly.

"Hey, sleepy head wake up," I whispered.

The egg opened showing a sleepy Ania rubbing her eyes.

"Give five more minutes…" she said yawning.

"We have to go. It's already seven."

"Okay," she stretched and floated over to the dresser and looked herself in the mirror fixing her hair.

She then turned to see her hair from the side and noticed my calendar next to the dresser.

"Hey Aiko."

"What?" I said while laying on my bed.

"Look tomorrow, don't you remember what day is tomorrow?"

"No, How come?"

"Tomorrow silly. It's your birthday."

I looked up at calendar noticing the day Ania had circled for me at the beginning of the year. December 24th.

"It's going t be the same as every year," I said standing up and heading out, "Neither will care. They have more important business to take care of."

I opened the door and Ania followed and I closed the door behind me.

**Amu's POV**

I screamed, "This is bad! It's already so late!"

"I need to hurry, or I'll be late!"

"Go, go! Hurry, hurry, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"If you have time to cheer, the help me!"

"Amu-chan, there's something in your teeth," Mikki told me.

I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"And you hair is still a mess from sleeping," Ran called.

After a few minutes I was ready, "Perfect."

"It's only the morning preparations," Ran said.

"Always making a fuss," Mikki said.

I sweat dropped at their comments.

"Quiet, and let's go, you three! Where's Su?"

Mikki and Ran noticed the missing of Su right on that moment. Then the window slide opened and in came Su.

"Just in time," she said, "Sorry to keep you. Morning walk: complete."

"You…"

"Always the center of attention," Ran called.

"Yes?"

"I'm off!" I said heading down the stairs.

"Hold on! Sis, let's put up the decorations!"

Ami had stopped me.

"Decorations? A Christmas tree?"

"Here's an early Christmas present for my two angels!" Papa called.

"Next!" Ami yelled.

"She's been like this all morning," Mama said to me, "Saying she wants to decorate with Sis."

"Decoration, eh?"

"Sounds fun!" Ran called.

"Leave something like this to me!" Mikki said all pro.

"When it comes to cute decorations, Su won't lose!" Su came all pro, too.

"All right. A challenge!"

"I'll accept it."

"Great chara!" I heard Ami say face-to-face with the three.

Ami jumped and grabbed them, "Great chara! Great chara!"

"Great?" Mama repeated.

"What?" Papa asked.

"It's nothing whatsoever," I said moving my arms about.

"Ami sure is a handful! Her imagination has no limits!"

I started whistle to take there attention off Ami.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said trying to pull free but was pulled back down.

At school we arrived at the Royal Garden.

"So you see…I have to help with the decorations when I get home."

"Helping should be no problem," Kuukai added.

"You have no idea Kuukai."

I told him about how Ami wanted to put the three up as decorations. At remembering this both me and Ran laughed ashamed.

"Sounds troubling," I heard Tadase-kun say.

"Ah, well, I guess I was wrong."

"Being lively is fine, though," Nadeshiko said.

"You'll have a lot to do when you get home, it seems," Aiko added.

"Amu-chi, we're done!" Yaya called.

"Ta-da! Mikki said showing me a drawing of the Christmas tree decorated, "How odes it look?"

"That's great, Mikki. It's cute."

"Then, on the way home, let's buy the decorations."

"Yeah."

"That reminds me," Tadase-kun said, "Hikaru-san?"

"What?"

"Isn't your birthday on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, and…"

"What do you mean 'and' it's going to be your birthdays soon," I replied, "Aren't you like excite about it?"

"Not really. If they're not there I really don't care if it's my birthday."

"They?" Nadeshiko asked.

"My older brother and sister."

"They don't celebrate it with you," Kuukai asked.

"Not since I was seven. After that even I started to forget in which day it was."

"And what about your mom and dad?" Yaya called.

"My father isn't with us and my mother was in the hospital since I was three."

"That's sad," I said without thinking.

"Not really. I know that both have more important things to do than celebrate."

"That shouldn't be they're your family. They should celebrate with you," I said.

"Doesn't matter, really."

"Okay then," I said standing up, "If they don't want to then we'll celebrate with you."

"What?"

"Yeah that's a great idea," I heard Tadase-kun.

"Why?"

"We're your friends, if you have no one to celebrate with we'll do it happily," Nadeshiko say.

"Right then it's decided," Kuukai said, "We'll have a birthday party for you."

"And since it's on Christmas Eve we can have the party the day we have the Christmas Party," Tadase-kun added.

"Fine, so you'll come with us to buy decorations right?" I said to her.

She stared at me and then smiled warmly, "Sure."

**Nobody's POV**

The whole group was in a Christmas sale store buying the stuff. Yoru had noticed that they were inside the store and started to plan something for them with his fellow cats.

Amu picked something up, "I think Ami will like this."

"What a great sister. You understand Ami-chan' tastes," Nadeshiko said.

"N-No, I just…"

Meanwhile Kiseki was looking at himself in the mirror while he wore a Santa hat that combined perfectly with his cape. He then noticed that Kuukai was laughing and so was Aiko who was with him and Tadase.

"If you like it, I'll buy it for you," Tadase said.

"I don't accept charity from servants."

"Aiko look what I found!" Ania called to her.

"Coming."

Ania was standing next to white with gold music jewelry box.

"Nee, can it play something?"

"Let's see."  
Aiko picked up the box and wind it up. She opened it and it began playing a cute but sad melody. Kuukai walked towards them. "What ya looking at?"

Aiko didn't answer she was to busy hearing the tune go on. Kuukai began listening as well next to her close.

"It's a pretty melody," he said trying to get her attention.

"Very."

"You like it."

She nodded, "It reminds me of someone I use to see."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just... like to hear it."

"It sounds like those songs your brother use to play in the violin," Ania said.

"Your brother plays the violin?"

"It's been so long since I've heard him play a song like this."

"You really do like your family even though they forget about you."

"They don't really mean to do it," she sounded sad and overwhelmed.

The song stopped.

"Ah, it's over," Ania said.

"Oh, well let's looked at something else," she said walking away with the girls.

Kuukai was looking at the box. He picked it up and murmured, "Well, this would make some great Christmas present. Now all I need is something for her birthday."

"I'm done. I'll take this," ran told Amu.

"I want this and this," Mikki said.

"Su wants all this."

"Hey, you guys. I said you could have one each."

"Okay," the three said.

They all came out and Su was being slow on following the others. She got hit by the sliding door and dropped to the floor dropping her item.

"Her!" Yoru called and all the cats followed behind.

"That hurt!"

Yoru grabbed the bag and went ahead.

"You can't! You can't have that!" she cried.

"Here!" Yoru threw the bag and made Su squeak.

One cat caught it and went running.

"Wait!"

As the cats went up the latter she followed, "Wait!"

"All right, this is far enough."

The cat threw it at Su but she didn't catch it and fell inside something. She went for it and suddenly was trapped inside a motorcycles seat.

Yoru got all scared because the motorcycle started to move, "I don't know nothin'!"

"Well, see you at school tomorrow," Tadase told Amu.

"Yeah, thanks for coming."

"Say hello to Ami-chan for us," Nadeshiko said.

"See you," Kuukai said.

"Bye-bye!" Yaya called.

"See you tomorrow," Aiko called.

"Well, then."

"A-Amu-chan," Ran said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Su is…" Mikki dared not say it.

"Don't tell me."

"Yeah," both said.

"Jeez…I only took my eyes off her for a moment," she made a fist, "Where did she go?"

**Aiko's POV**

We had left Amu and were walking the same direction. We were walking pass a jewelry store. I stopped noticing a necklace that looked familiar. I stopped to look at it. There was no mistake it was the exact same thing as the other one. I noticed that the others had stopped with me.

Nadeshiko came next to me, "That's a beautiful gold locket, don't you think?"

"Nadeshiko, yeah it is."

"And what a coincidence it has the shape of a diamond," she pointed out.

I heard Tadase and Souma-kun talking at our backs.

"I hope we can make her happy in the Christmas Party," Tadase said.

"I know it's sad. Not even her own brother and sister celebrate her birthday," Souma-kun said.

It didn't matter. I knew Ikuto and Utau truly care for me however they still have to complete their own contract with Easter as so do I. So I understood. I couldn't always get what I want right?

I heard my phone ring and picked it from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Aiko__, Ikuto and you need to show up, so call him."_

Nikaidou…

"How come?"

"_I never get to his phone so you have to call him."_

"Fine, I'll do it."

"_That's what I wanted to hear."_

I simple hanged up before saying anything.

"Sorry guys. I need to hurry back home."

"No worries," Nadeshiko said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Tadase said.

I left running and turned about three blocks and then I stopped and started walking.

I was dialing his number as I murmured to myself, "Gosh, why does he have to be so annoying."

**Ikuto's POV**

It was kind of late now but still I wanted to walk around. I heard my phone ringing. Not Utau again. I looked at it…Aiko. I picked up the call and just kept walking forward.

"What's wrong?"

"_You idiot. Thanks to you not answering to Nikaidou's calls I had to take he blame.__"_

"Then why did you answer in the first place?" I told her.

"_I did not know it was him!"_

"Yeah so what did you want?"

"_He told me to tell you about showing up with me. Didn't tell me where."_

"Did he tell you where?"

"_No he didn't why?"_

"Then I won't go."

I hanged up and kept on walking.

**Normal POV**

While Ikuto was walking he noticed Amu looking around as if looking for something if someone. She turned and ran. He just kept on walking.

"Man…if we don't go home soon, I'll be in trouble."

"Anyways, let's go home for now," Ran said.

"She could have already found her way home using homing instinct," Mikki said.

"That's true."

Meanwhile Su was still looking for them.

"When I'm hungry. I lose my strength. I mustn't! The Christmas tree is waiting for the decorations! I have to return to Amu-chan's house no matter what! But which way should I go? At time's like these…"

She let her hand mixer in a standing position and let it fall. It fell to the right and rolled towards the left.

"Let's try this way first!"

Ikuto was now in the park sitting down on the pavement ground. He set his violin to the side and was about o open it when he noticed Yoru coming towards him looking over his shoulder.

"What's wrong Yoru?"

"It's nothing."

He then pinched Yoru's ear, "Nothing!"

"It's not nothing. You're hiding something."

Yoru began sweating, "I'm not hiding nothing."  
"You're clearly acting suspicious," he said pinching Yoru's cheek, now that made him talk.

"I was playing a prank, but Hinamori Amu's Shugo Chara was taken somewhere."

He gasped remembering Amu at the streets.

He let go, "Is that what this is about?"

"I was just playing around…" and the Yoru was flicked by Ikuto.

"What are you doing? Ikuto, where are you going?"

At Amu's house Su hadn't come back and the Christmas tree was already decorated.

"That Su…She wasn't s tome after all."

"The Christmas tree decorations were finished, too," Ran said.

"And Su was looking forward to it," Mikki added.

Amu sat up from bed, "Yeah," and looked forward.

She gasped as she saw Ikuto climb up her balcony. He simply waved and she quickly closed the door and hided behind the curtains.

"Why did you come here?"

"Your shugo chara…"

"I can't hear you."

Ikuto bumped his forehead on the glass, "Apparently, your shugo chara went towards the next town."

He then started leaving, "There. I've told you now."

"H-Hey!" Amu said while opening the door.

When she got there Ikuto was already down below.

"W-Wait. Why do you know that?"

"See you," and he kept walking away.

"Wait!"

"The next town?" Ran repeated.

"She's not too accurate with directions," Mikki added.

"Why didn't you tell her it was my fault?"

"She's our enemy, after all."

"Oh, I see."

Meanwhile downstairs of Amu's house Papa was recording Ami and Mama.

"You sure are being sneaky," Mikki said.

"If I get caught leaving the house this late, I'll be in big trouble!" she hissed.

Thanks to the T.V Amu shrieked and was found out.

"Amu-chan, where did you intend to go this late at night?"

"Umm…"

"Don't tell me. Girl meets boy? And after that, boyfriend!"

"You're wrong!"

"Anyways, it's too late for today."

"But…"

On the other hand, Su was still looking around.

"It's getting chilly."

She looked up noticing a house, "Such a big house…"

She went in through the window, "Excuse the intrusion."

Suddenly Yamabuki Saya came in and started looking for something.

"Gone, gone, gone, gone! The pink lip gloss I just bought is gone! My lucky color is going to be pink tomorrow! After he sees this, I'll get my Kuukai-sama's heart! That was what was supposed to happen!"

"I'll try somewhere else," Su said leaving.

While she was sleepily floating she bumped into something.

"Ah! E-Excuse me!"

The dog only licked her face.

"Is that right? You're lost, right? I understand. In the morning, we can look for our houses together."

The dog barked.

"People in trouble should help each other."

Back with Amu she still couldn't sleep.

"Su…I wonder where she ran off to?"

"She'll be fine," said a sleepy Ran.

"Let's go to sleep. She'll be back in the morning," assured Mikki.

"You two are heartless."

Meanwhile Su was sleeping on the dog and his silky fur, "Fluffy and warm."

The next day the first thing that happened was Saya putting on the pink lip gloss.

"How do I look? I searched all night for this radiant lipstick."

"Now I'll undoubtedly be able to get Kuukai-sama's heart. Today is the start of my school life of celebrity love!"

"Saya-sama, speaking of him…"

They saw Kuukai was walking and talking to his friend.

"Kuukai-sama!"

"Saya-sama, fight!"

She went running towards him, "K-Kuukai-sama!"

Suddenly she bumped into this kid.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing there? Watch where you're walking!"

"Saya-sama. The lucky item lipstick is…" it was rolling down the sidewalk.

The kid stood up and noticed Amu walking all silent.

"Good morning, Hinamori-sempai."

"Oh, 'morning."

And as they walked to the school both sighed at the same time.

"What? Su ran away?" Yaya said all loud.

"No she didn't run away. At least I don't think so."

"Do you have any idea where Su might have gone?" Tadase asked.

"Well, I looked all around on the way to school."

"Don't worry. She may be a tad carefree, but she's reliable," Nadeshiko assured her.

"She' right that's something you can always count on," Aiko added.

"That's true. After all, she's a shugo chara born from Hinamori," Kuukai stated.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

Kuukai laughed, "Sorry, sorry. Well, don't worry. We'll help you look after school."

"Of course," Yaya added.

"Right," Nadeshiko said.

"No need to ask," Aiko said.

"You guys…"

"But, I am a bit worried Kiseki," Tadase said.

"Got it."

He went close to the other shugo charas.

"Loyal subjects, the world domination organizational meeting planned for today has been put on hold. As for now, we will search for Su instead."

"Yep," Mikki and Ran agreed.

"That sounds more interesting than the meeting," Daichi said.

"That's right," Pepe agreed.

"I can hear you," Kiseki said sweat dropping.

"See you, Amu-chan," Ran said.

"See you!" Yaya said.

Meanwhile Su was riding on top of the dog while he carried her bag.

"Thank you for yesterday. Because of Puppy, I was able to fall asleep."

Then the dog suddenly stopped making Su noticed something in front of them.

"A lost item, it seems," Su said trying to picking up the wallet on the floor.

"I-It's heavy."

Then the dog came picking it up.

"Thank you! Let's take it to the police station now."

They kept walking forgetting Su's bag behind.

Meanwhile the Charas were looking for Su.

At the police station Su and the dog left the wallet.

"Everything's fine now."

Suddenly bouncing around came, _"Useless."_

Noticing this they both looked up.

"_Useless. Useless. Useless. _

"An X egg!"

The egg suddenly went running.

"Oh, no! Puppy, chase it!"  
Then the dog started running after it.

"What should we do?"

With Mikki and Ran they had found the bag Su had.

"This is…" Ran said.

"The package Amu-chan bought for Su?" Mikki finished.

"_Useless."_

The egg went running followed by the dog. Then Su noticed that someone caught the egg.

It was Ikuto.

"You are…"

"You still haven't return to her?" Yoru said.

"Her? You mean Amu-chan?"

"No! It's nothing at all! Anyway, Ikuto, we have to hurry, or we'll be in trouble."

"Yeah, that's right."  
"W-What are you doing?"

"Breaking the X egg, of course. Cleaning up the garbage is our job, after all."

"You can't do that!" Su then charged and took the egg out of Ikuto's hands. Then she went with he dog that started growling.

"Give it back!" Yoru said going towards her, but the dog barked and he stepped back.

"That's dirty!"  
"I won't give you Mr. X egg."

"Don't interfere," Ikuto made a fist with his hand and the cat paw came out.

Su just closed her eyes and protected the egg.

"What are you doing, Ikuto? You don't really need the power of a Chara Change to handle an opponent like that, right?" then a girl with amethyst purple eyes and long blonde hair that was in two pony tails appeared.

"She's a pretty person," Su said.

At school the classes were over and Amu went ahead. The others headed in a different direction.

With Su the girl was coming down the steps next to Ikuto.

"There is no point for an X egg to exist. Let's destroy it and hurry home."

Then Ikuto's Chara Change disappeared as he faced to his side.

"Y-You can't break it!"

"How else can you deal with an egg marked with an X?"

"Amu-chan would do something to solve it!"

The girl gasped, "Are you Hinamori Amu's shugo chara? In that case, even better."

Devil wings then appeared on her back. She stretched her arm towards Su and a gust of wind came through of a Dark but bright red. First it blew then it sucked back making Su loose the grip on the egg. Then the girl caught it.

"All we need is the embryo. Worthless X eggs should just disappear. Isn't that right, Ikuto?"

"You mustn't! Amu-chan would never say something like that. Amu-chan would save every egg, no matter what kind it is!" Su screamed.

"That voice…" Amu said.

"You heard it?" Mikki asked.

"Yeah," Ran answered.

"Su!"

"Amu-chan."  
Amu came over to were Su was. She stopped noticing who was there.

"Ikuto. Who's that pretty girl?"

The girl got a grip of the egg getting it up to the level of her face.

"An X egg?"

"Amu-chan…"

"Su what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Hurry and save the egg!"

The girl started to put pressure on the egg.

"Su, a character transformation. You can do it, right?"

"Yes!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Clover!**

"Su, let's go!"

"_Yes!"_

Then Amu raised her right arm and a hand mixer appeared on her hand.

"Sugar, honey, and syrup! Let's dissolve everyone's gloom with sweets!"

Then the Humpty Lock began shinning brightly. The girl had to cover her eyes and in that the egg escaped her hand.

"_Amu-chan!"_

"Right!"

"Remake Honey!"

Then honey began spreading towards the egg.

"_Useless!"_

Then the egg had been purified and shortly after returned to it's owner.

"All right!" Amu said looking up into the sky, "They're gone."

"Who was that girl just now? She was really pretty" Amu thought.

With Ikuto and the girl they were hidden.

"I won't lose. I won't lose to that girl."

Ikuto was walking away and the girl followed close.

"The one who will find the embryo for Ikuto will be me."

After that Amu took off the transformation.

"That was the first character transformation between us, right, Su?"

"It's a bit embarrassing."

"And where have you been all this time?!"

"It doesn't matter," A voice said.

They both turned to Ran and Mikki with Su's bag.

"Ran, Mikki…" Su said.

"You dropped this, right?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"You forgot?"  
"Hinamori-san!"

Amu turned to find all the guys with her.

"All right! You found her?" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, sorry about the fuss."

"Amu-chan, do one more character transformation, please!"

"If it needs to be fixed, leave it to me!"

"Remake Honey!"

Then the honey made the plate of the dog readable.

"The third street in the southern block should be around here," Kuukai said.

The dog then went running towards a house.

"His house seems to be over there," Tadase pointed out.

"Thank goodness," Su said.

"Well then let's go home too."

"Yes! Goodbye!"

At Amu's house the tree was sparkling but it needed one more thing.

"It's sparkly."

"Here, Su!" Mikki called.

Su then got her decoration of a green clover out and placed it on the tree.

"All done!"

"That was lots of trouble, but…"

"Finally complete," Mikki finished.

"All right, Su!" Ran said.

Then Ami found the three girls and stared to play with them again.

"It still ended like this!"

"This is what you call sticking to a promise," Mikki said.

* * *

_**Hihi so how was it I still think its pretty long I really try to make them shorter I'll try again next chapter**_

_**See ya!**_


	11. Chapter 10:Holiday on the Snow Mountain!

_**Hi! I've been putting alot of chappies on thi one is no exception**_

_**Let's start!**_

* * *

The six arrived at the snowy mountains. The Guardians were staring at were they were going to be for the next week and a have.

"Incredible," Amu said.

"It's great," Nadeshiko added.

"It's beautiful," Aiko said.

The bus moved showing great white, mountains of snow.

"Viva resort training!" Yaya said jumping up and down.

Amu's chara opened the package were they where and smiled at what they saw.

"Really great!" Ran said getting a runny nose.

"What a magnificent natural beauty," Mikki added again with runny nose.

"But it's chilly," Su said getting the third runny nose.

The other charas meanwhile were playing with the snow. Temari was making snowballs. Daichi threw them and he threw the first one towards Kiseki while he had his back on them.

"How dare you throw snow at me, ruffian! Counterattack!"

"Roger!" Pepe said getting a snowball and throwing it.

While Daichi laughed he got hit by Pepe's throw. He fell and the snow sprouted into Temari, "Ah! Cold!"

Then they all started a snowball fight.

"Looks fun!" Su said.

"We should join too," Ran said.

While Ania looked all happy watching them play her face was all sparkly. Aiko turn to face her and just smiled.

"You can play with them."

Ania faced her and a signed of grateful eyes came to her, "Yeah!"

"Guys! Wait for me!"

"So, Kuukai's grandfather's place is in front of the training ground, right? Where is it?" Amu asked.

"Maybe that's it?" Yaya said pointing towards a luxurious building.

"Amazing!" Amu recalled.

"Wonderful!" Nadeshiko said.

"I want to go right away!" Aiko said happily.

"Don't tell me he's some kind of celebrity!" Yaya called.

"No chance at all," Kuukai said.

He grabbed Yaya's hand moving it towards the correct place.

"Over…" he stopped momentarily at a hotel that looked decent then moved her hand again, "There."

"A temple?" Yaya and Amu both said.

Yaya started to wiggle all over in shock and trying to let go off from Kuukai's grip.

"The Snow Mountain resort isn't our training camp?" Amu asked.

"Like I said, we're at the temple near the Snow Mountain resort," Kuukai corrected and reminded, letting go of Yaya Who fell on her knees.

"It's my grandpa's."

"Nee, Yaya are you okay?" Aiko asked already knowing the answer and sweat dropping a little as Yaya trembled.

"Let's get skiing," Kuukai said.

"We were tricked!" Amu said.

They went ahead and started Nadeshiko with skis and Yaya who was falling with a snowboard. Tadase who had skis too and Kuukai and Aiko who both had snowboards. Finally Amu who was snowboarding all pro status. How come, because she was using Chara Change.

"Is everyone having fun?"

"Stop it with this character!"

"It's fine. It's fun, right?" Ran said.

"Well, I guess. Pretty fun."

Nadeshiko, Yaya and Tadase had stopped.

"Incredible, Amu-chan's doing well."

"That's not fair! She did a Chara Change with Ran!" Yaya scolded.

"Amu, you cheater! Two can play that game!" Aiko said.

"Ania, let's go!"

"Of course!"

The little cross appeared on her head.

"Chara Change!"

Ania was the type to help but even though something about Aiko made her true nature get out every time she Chara Changed with Ania. This meant she was a great snowboarder inside.

"Kuukai, we can't lose either!" Daichi called.

"All right. Let's go, Daichi!"

The star appeared on his head.

"Chara Change!"

The three were now going for it all.

"It's a challenge, for you two! Hinamori! Hikaru!" Kuukai called while they made a jump.

"Fine. I'm not going to lose," Amu said.

"Can you keep up?" Aiko said teasingly.

The three were making some great moves and jumps all over the place.

"Pretty good, you girls!"

"Same you!"

"That's not all we have!" Aiko called.

They kept going on. Amu then jumped a cliff and while she was in the air she noticed a little boy playing on the snow and he was right below from were Amu was landing.

"Amu-chan!" Ran called.

"Right!"

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Heart!**

She hovered above the boy and moved to the side of the boy.

"Playing here is dangerous. Build it near the side of the path."

"Sure."

Both Kuukai and Aiko had stopped while Tadase came down near them. Amu watched that the kid left the place. Tadase was just staring at her.

Amu suddenly sneezed, "Cold."

Kuukai laughed at her, "Of course you're cold."

"Having a runny nose…" Mikki said.

"And being the heroine," Su said.

Amu at hearing them she gave a scary stare at them. This made them stop.

"Amu-chi save me!" Yaya said rolling downhill.

"Wait!" Nadeshiko said trying to catch up to her.

"Yaya, I'm coming now!"

Amu, Aiko and Kuukai went ahead. Amu sneezed again. Tadase just kept staring at her as she left.

It was the afternoon of that day and the guys had arrived at the temple.

"Fools!" said Kuukai's grandfather, "I told you to come before dark."

"Sorry, Gramps. We just got carried away," Kuukai apologized.

"Negligence!" the old man said, hitting Kuukai on his shoulder.

"Carried away," you say," he said, "That is proof of your negligence! Clean the halls to clean your soul."

"Clean the halls?" Amu, Yaya and Kuukai said, but everyone not liking the idea.

"So long!" Yaya called.

"How are we supposed to clean this hall?" Amu ask, "Impossible."

"Fools!" the old man said entering through the sliding door, "It's not "how to" or "how not to" at all!"

He slammed a bucket of water down, "Polish it just a little, and it will begin to shine. Don't focus on finding the simple solution. Even a long journey starts with the first step."

The three and the others felt ashamed of themselves.

"All right, start cleaning!"

And so they started. Nadeshiko was cleaning the floor with a broom the floor, as Temari dusted.

"Cleaning, cleaning!" Su sang.

Kiseki just looked himself at the metal of the handles.

"Why must I, the crown prince, have to do cleaning?" Kiseki said while cleaning with Tadase.

"I seriously felt like doing nothing after getting here," Aiko said dusting like Temari and Ania.

Kuukai was just cleaning with one towel on the floor moving it with his foot and whistle as Daichi was too.

"No slacking!" Su said surprising them both.

"Go for it, go for it, Amu-chan! Cleaning, clean it, sparkly!" Ran cheered as Amu and Mikki cleaned.

"You help too!" Amu said very annoyed.

"What a pain," Yaya said falling to her knees.

"I've had it. No more of this!" Pepe said hitting and kicking.

"Such a pain!" Yaya said getting to the floor and started doing the same as Yaya.

"Yuiki-san, calm down," Tadase said trying to end her tantrum.

"Okay. Then, Yaya," Kuukai said, "This time around, we'll race."

"A race?"

"Ready go!" Kuukai said running while sliding through the floor with a towel on his hands through the floor cleaning it.

"Wait!" Yaya said running too.

"Looks like fun. I'll try too," Amu said.

"Why not?" Aiko said going.

"All right, me too," Tadase said.

"Oh my, if it involves cleaning…" Temari said.

Suddenly Nadeshiko Chara Changed and began running at full speed.

"I ain't gonna lose!"

"Move it, move it!" she said running over Amu, Aiko, Yaya, and Tadase.

"Get out the way, or I'll end your life!"

She got at Kuukai's pace and charged passed him. Kuukai noticing this went at full too.

"Final lap!" Yaya said ringing a bell while Amu held a board that read the same thing.

When they were about to finish they had a picture finish and at the last three it showed Temari put a banana peel under Kuukai's feet and he fell. While Nadeshiko happily got to the finish line, winning.

"I'm tired," Amu said.

"But that was fun," Yaya considered.

Suddenly the doors behind them slide open as they got shocked.

"Who said you could play?" The man said with a black aura around him, "Fools!"

"After cleaning…"Yaya said.

"Now we have to cook for ourselves?" Amu said confused.

"I'm sorry, everyone. Because of me..." Nadeshiko said.

"Don't worry. It's fine," Amu assured her.

"Amu-chan, I'm hungry," Ran said landing on the man's shoulder.

"I'm dying of thirst," Su said clinging to his other shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder making the two fall, "I think I just heard something."

"It was the wind," Kuukai said covering Ran's mouth.

Amu nodded as she held Su.

"Okay then let's start. The faster we get done with this the better," Aiko said clasping her hands and sounding all cheerful.

Kuukai started washing the rice but it accidentally fell in the sink.

"Why?"

Tadase began peeling the onions but didn't seem to stop until he had a very tiny piece.

"Huh?"

Yaya was trying to apparently cut a carrot with the pointy part first with a knife.

"I can't cut this carrot!"

"No way!"

Amu tried peeling the potatoes but suddenly poked her finger like a little bit but it bleed.

Aiko was getting mad.

"I wonder when we can finish making our meal?" Nadeshiko said.

"At times like these, its Su's turn."

"Su!" Amu called.

"Chips, syrup, whip cream!"

Amu's X pin changed into a clover.

"If you want cooking, leave it to Amu!"

"Who is this adorable girl? It's not my character!"

Amu then began doing the cooking and finished a great meal. It made everyone gasp.

"Amazing, Amu-chi!" Yaya said

"Pretty good, Hinamori!" Kuukai said.

"It's looks great! Not like the effort some others gave," Aiko said as Yaya and Kuukai sweat dropped at her comment.

"You'll make a wonderful bride," Tadase added.

Amu then turned a hot red, "B-Bride?"

"Choosing bride based on cooking; that's old-fashioned! Like, from the Stone Age, isn't it?" she said as the redness disappeared completely.

"Pretending again," Ran said,

"Did you all really make this?" the old man said.

Everyone gasped, "I was sure we only had provisional ingredients."

"Well I sort of…also…" Amu said.

"Never mind, never mind," Kuukai interrupted, "Thanks for the meal!"

"Thanks for the meal!"

The night passed by quickly. The next morning they went ahead and started snowboarding again.

"All right, let's play!" Yaya called.

"I wonder what that is?" Amu said looking at the bunch of people gathered around in a place.

They walked over, "Snow sculpting contest?" Kuukai said reading the sign above them.

"Making sculptures out of snow, right?" Nadeshiko said.

"Is that made of snow, too?" Yaya asked pointing towards something.

A man gave them a flyer and said that if they wanted to participate to do so.

"Let's see…The first prize is a one-week stay at an expensive hotel?" Amu said reading.

Amu saw the picture in the flyer and noticed that it was the same hotel that they had seen the day before.

"It's that hotel!" Yaya pointed.

"We'll definitely win!" Amu, Yaya and Kuukai called.

They were given a huge block of snow to build with.

"Hmm, we need to chip away at this?" Kuukai said, "What would you want to make?"

"How about a castle?" Nadeshiko suggested, "One made for a prince and a princess."

Suddenly a crown appeared on Tadase's head, "Did you just say "prince"?"

Nadeshiko and Amu suddenly sweat dropped realizing something.

"Finally, the time has come to build a castle for the king! All right, my subjects. I'll let you work for me! Everyone, let's get started!"

"T-Then, let's divide up the work into equal parts," Nadeshiko said, "I'll make the roof."

"I'll make the floor," Kuukai said.

"I'll make the cute decorations!" Yaya said.

"I'll make a small passage for the front door," Aiko said.

"I'll make a tower that looks out over the world!" Tadase called.

"Amu-chan, what's that?" Ran asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the gate!" Amu said but that gate was nothing like one.

"More like the entrance to Hades," Ran corrected.

"It looks like it would collapse, if it weren't for that side," Su added.

"I guess I'm not used to this. It's not my character."

Mikki hearing the last part gasped.

"That's right. If I Chara Change, then instantly…Mikki, you're good at this, right? If I Chara Change with you…"

"No way."

"Just like that? Why?"

"It feels like cheating."

"It's not! Even you said that a Chara Change brings out the potential sleeping inside me. The use of my inner talents is my choice!"

Mikki pulled her hat down a little and had her back to them. Aiko hearing Amu say something loud faced them to hear.

"Chara Changes and Character Transformations are potentials that sleep within you. However, they are not yet your real strengths."

Amu gasped at hearing her words.

"Saying, "I can't do this," or, "I'm not used to it,"" she turn to see Amu, "Do you like the you who says things like that?"

Amu looked away angry.

"If you're going to be like that, the ability may really disappear."

Mikki then flew to another place leaving Amu and the other two.

"What's that about?"

Aiko just turned to keep on working.

"That was fun," Kuukai said, while they were returning to the temple.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Tadase apologize.

"Tomorrow is the last day," Nadeshiko reminded, "We have to keep working hard."

She looked over to Amu, "What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

"Nah, it's nothing," she answered.

"Let's go buy some gifts. I'm hungry too," Yaya said.

"That's right, we haven't eaten anything," Aiko called.

"Well, there's a hot spring nearby. Should we head there?" Kuukai asked.

"Yeah."

They went into the village and headed towards the hot spring. They ate then stooped at the hot spring. There Amu was reconsidering what Mikki had told her. Mikki looked up to her as so did Amu. However Amu only looked some other way and Mikki cover her face with her hat.

"Ate red beans cakes. Bought some gifts. I'm satisfied," Yaya called when they were heading back as it was almost dark out.

"Yaya-chan?" Nadeshiko called.

Yaya faced her and smiled.

"Oh, there's something I forgot to buy!"

"That's terrible. Let's head back immediately!" Nadeshiko said.

"We most certainly have to," Aiko agreed following their plan.

"Isn't tomorrow okay?" Kuukai asked.

"Just come, come!" Yaya said pulling his arm as Aiko and Nadeshiko followed.

"Hey," Kuukai said.

"Amu-chan and Hotori-kun, you two should go on ahead!" Nadeshiko said.

"What's going on?" Amu asked confused.

"Who knows," Tadase answered, "Well, should we head back together?"

"Together?" Amu said all blushed.

As they went up the snowy hill Amu noticed that they started to pass by a cemetery.

"A graveyard," she said with fear in her voice.

"Are you scared?" Tadase asked making her react.

"Of course not! Monster and ghost don't exist!" she said with her pretending character.

"They must exist, since shugo chara exist too."

Amu put an even more scared face. Suddenly Tadase grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm here."

Amu began blushing slightly.

"Watch your step."

"O-Okay."

The three charas were watching smiling.

**Amu's POV**

We began walking as he still held my hand.

Seems like he might feel the throbbing of my heart through my hands. I hope I don't I start sweating. I-In any case, I should talk about something.

"Y-You know…" I said as he faced me.

"What?"

"U-Um," I paralyzed, "What was it? R-Right. Before, you said you like someone," I started playing with my free hand.

"Who would that be?"

Dummy. What'll I do if it opens some wounds from heartbreaks?

"Oh, that was about…"

He showed me a picture of him very little and a big cream white dog playing.

"A dog?"

"She's really a dog. Her name is Betty. We'd been together since I was born, but she died last year."

"So the person you liked was…"

"There's no doubt that she was the girl I loved the most. I'm not good at receiving confessions. So I always Chara Change and have Kiseki refuse them."

A slight blush came to his face that I noticed, "But lately, there has been a girl I'm very interested in. suddenly she appeared before me. Since we're both guardians, I thought we shouldn't, but I can't forget about her."

Does this mean…

"I'll say it openly, Hinamori-san."

"Yes?"

"Bright, a positive thinker, and really strong. It was the first time I'd met a girl like that. A girl like Amulet Heart!"

A few seconds of silence, "Pardon?"

"That means you love my Character-Transformed self?"

"L-Love" is bit too…"

I sighed and looked down. I felt disappointed.

Suddenly I heard something fall to the floor.

"What was that?" I threw myself and ended up hugging Tadase-kun and our faces were so close.

I pushed away and on to the nearest thing, "Sorry!"

I heard him giggle, "Its fine."

My regular self isn't seen as an object of love at all.

**Nobody's POV**

"Did we startle you?" Nadeshiko asked as the four came out from the back of a grave.

"Was that you guys?" Tadase asked.

"We shouldn't made that noise!" Yaya scolded.

"It was you fault. You wanted hear more clearly, "Aiko said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Kuukai said.

Nadeshiko just giggled.

"Well, let's go Hinamori-san," Tadase said.

When they arrived at the house everyone had gone to sleep.

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I went outside the hall and sat there watching the snow fall and thinking. Now that I remember Aiko wasn't there when I woke up.

"Cold."

I put the blanket closer.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?"

I saw Ran coming to were I was.

"I can't seem to sleep."

"Really?"

"Tadase-kun said that he likes Amulet Heart."

"That was surprising."

"Amulet Heart is not me."

"That's not true!"

"Don't try to comfort me."

"Amu-chan…"

"Is this what they call "unrequited love"?"

"Amu-chan!"

Ran then bumped Amu at the head all of a sudden.

"What was that for?"

"Amulet Heart is your would-be self. So, um…Inside of you, Amulet Heart exists, and…So therefore…"

"Ran?"

She started remembering the things Mikki had told about those potentials sleeping inside her.

"So you see…your would-be self is, um…"

She remembered what the old man had said, "Don't focus on finding a simple solution. Even a long journey starts with the first step."

"A long journey starts with the first step?"

"Right, right! That's it, that's it!"

Ran began dancing which made Amu laugh.

"Ran stop acting weird!"

"I'm not acting weird!"

Then she brought Ran close to her so she could be warm too.

"Thank you, Ran."

"Amu-chan!"

"So this is where you were," Aiko said behind the two.

"It's still the middle of the night," Su said rubbing her eyes.

"Come here too, you guys."

"Amu-chan!"

"My would-be self. It's still far off, but if I try hard, then maybe I will get closer."

"Yeah," Ran said.

"Definitely," Mikki said.

"You know, I remember there was a song my brother use to play for me when I was little. It was the most beautiful song I've ever heard," Aiko said still standing next to Amu, "I would say that it represents how everyone feels about changing and how anyone could be scared, but…it takes real courage to believe in oneself."

"Aiko?"

"Huh, what's wrong?" she said confused since Amu had never called her by her name before.

"Would you sing the song?"

Aiko smiled warmly, "Sure."

She sat down and prepared herself as she took a deep breath. She then began to sing softly and gently.

_A child cries as of now_

_Because she's just afraid _

_Of what other things might happen now and then_

_But look up don't look down _

_There's still many chances_

_That you can show who you truly are_

_Inside of your heart_

_I can clearly see_

_A flower bud that will soon try to break free_

_But there is still some time_

_So that you can _

_Smile once again and show your happiness_

_Spread your wings and fly again _

_Clean your tears and try again_

"It's as if every time he played one of those songs and my sister sang I felt like all my sorrows would disappear completely and I would just bring my hopes up. Those days were the happiest of all my life. It's when all of us were truly happy."

"It's a beautiful song."

"Thanks. Okay then," she said standing up "I'll go to sleep now."

"Aiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you teach me that song sometime?"

"Sure."

She left leaving Amu and her charas.

In the morning about six in the morning Amu was walking outside heading somewhere.

"I'm sleepy," Su said.

"It's still too early. Where are we going?" Ran asked.

"To fix what I couldn't do well yesterday."

While walking around the temple, the old man noticed Amu leaving.

Amu arrived at the snow sculpturing and tried to fix the gate that she had been working on. While molding it a piece of snow fell.

"I can't do this too well."

"You really don't want to Chara Change?" Mikki asked her.

"Right. I have to try. On my own, even if it's just a little."

"Amu-chan!" Mikki said.

"Go for it; go for it, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"Go for it!" Su said.

Morning started to show as the sun rose.

"Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko's voice came.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought I would fix some of the bad parts. Amu-chan, you too?"

"Yeah. Let's work hard."

"Okay!"

"Huh?"

They both turn to find the other four coming.

"Amu-chi and Nadeshiko!" Yaya called.

"Yaya!"

"Don't tell me, the rest of you…" Nadeshiko said.

"I wanted to keep it a secret!" Yaya answered.

"But you guys beat us, eh?" Kuukai said.

"Everyone thought the same thing," Tadase called.

Everyone laughed.

"All right! Let's go!" Yaya called.

"Right!" everyone called.

As they started they all got there work further to finish.

"Even if it doesn't go the way I thought it would," Amu thought, "little by little…Even if it's just a little right now. I can get closer to my would-be self."

"I was wondering what all the fuss was this morning," The old man said at the in front of the entrance."

Finishing with the finals touches, Kiseki placed a red mini flag on the top of the tower.

"My palace is complete!"

"What the heck is this?" Kuukai said all shocked.

"Amu-chan's creation is definitely the gates of Hades," Ran said.

"Aiko made the exaggerated passage way," Ania called.

"And Kuukai mage soccer balls for some reason," Daichi explained.

"Nadeshiko's work is the Japanese-style rooftop," Temari said.

"Yaya-tan did the ribbons," Pepe said.

"And Tadase's aspiration is the grand tower! The world is ours!" Kiseki announced.

"How did it turn out like this?" Nadeshiko asked.

First Amu began to laugh them everybody started laughing. The prizes were then giving. Third place looked amazing and they agreed. Second place was wonderful and they clapped. The winner was breath taking but, "Why?"

"We didn't win after all," Kuukai said while they were walking back.

"That was obvious," Yaya called.

"But it was fun," Nadeshiko called.

"Yeah," Tadase said.

"Wasn't it?" Amu asked.

As they came close to the temple Kuukai noticed something.

"Gramps?"

"It's too bad you didn't win," he said as he led them somewhere.

"Oh well. But how did you know?"

"Well, I think it's good to try and do something for yourselves. I've made lunch for everyone today. Grandpa's special vegetarian diet for enlightenment, a full course!"

"Vegetarian diet?" Yaya said.

"And it's a full course?" Amu reminded.

"Fools! Don't act like it's your own house!"

"Well, I am hungry," Tadase said.

"I wonder what kind of food it is. Sounds fun!" Nadeshiko said.

"Okay, let's hurry and eat!" Kuukai called.

They all began to run towards the temple. As for their sculpture it got the best effort.

* * *

_**Hi**__** hi next time will be the Christmas thingy **_

_**Aiko's B-day see ya next time**_


	12. Chapter 11: A Sad Christmas Eve

_**Yahoo!How's every1 been!**_

_**Okay then here's this chappy **_

_**Enjoy!!!!!!**_

**Aiko's POV**

I still wouldn't be able to sleep. I turn towards the clock in my room, 5:30. Every time it was getting worse. I would get up earlier and earlier over and over. Could it be because of the egg? No, it wasn't that. What's wrong with me, I've never been like this since…

What was the point, remembering would only make it worse.

But…I do recall what she used to tell me.

If your sad and don't seem to find any comfort, don't worry. Gather that handful of courage in your heart and keep walking forward, as you turn you sadness into happiness. When you see that path clearly there might be confusions but you'll have to believe and have faith. Let's try now, nee?

Then I felt something run down my cheek. I rubbed it and looked at my moistened finger.

Was I crying?

That was something I rarely did now a days. I never thought that I would cry because of her departure. After all it was I who let go. I just wouldn't listen. I started to get ready for school and woke Ania up. Somehow, I think that every time I don't get sleep she does somehow. Oh well, she's always been the one with the morning problem.

**Nobody's POV**

"So, you see," Nikaidou called to the class, "The fun-fun winter vacation is starting tomorrow."

The whole class started cheering and screaming.

"Christmas surprises and New Year's events are coming," he continued, "So don't act without restraint."

"Okay!" the whole class called.

"Also, take care to avoid any accidents, right, Himamori-san?"

Amu suddenly came to her senses.

"Accidents can happen at any time."

"Yeah," she answered, "But anyway, why is he asking me?"

At the mall, Nadeshiko, Aiko, and Yaya were waiting for Amu to arrive so they could start their Christmas shopping.

"She's here! Amu-chi!" Yaya called noticing Amu.

"Sorry, were you waiting?" she asked.

"It's fine. We just got here," Nadeshiko said.

"So then how about we start," Aiko suggested.

"Yeah! Going out of town is exciting!" Yaya called, "What'll we do? Where'll we go? What'll we eat?"

"Today's goal is to do the shopping for tomorrow's Christmas party," Nadeshiko reminded her.

"It seems like you completely forgot," Temari added.

"No! Let's play! Let's play! Games, karaoke, bowling!" Yaya cried.

"Don't worry we'll have time for everything," Aiko reassured.

"You can't."

"Oh come on Nadeshiko," Aiko called.

"Nadeshiko, you're being mean!" Yaya cried louder.

Amu giggled and then Su turned to see the music video of am idol and then she remembered.

"Big trouble!" she called.

"What's wrong, Su?"

Mikki then noticed it too as Amu and Ran did.

"That girl is…"

"The one from before," Ran finished.

Yaya and the other two turn to see what Amu was staring at, "Hoshina Utau."

"You know her?"

"Of course. She's great. She was originally a model, but her debut album is already number one. It's definitely a huge hit."

"The question is…will it last?" Amu turned to Aiko's small whisper.

"We should get going," Nadeshiko announced.

"Let's go!"

"I thought she was a pretty girl, but…knowing that she's famous is surprising," Amu thought,

Meanwhile on a dance lesson, Utau was practicing.

"Stop! Stop! Stopping!" her coaching called, "That was very, very bad dancing! That was completely wrong, Utau-chan!"

"The motions were perfect, even the rhythm," Utau argued.

"That is for sure," the coach held up a finger, "But your dancing has no soul. A dance without soul will not be able to captivate the audience's heart!"

After a long day of practice, Utau was sitting on the floor on a corner resting.

Then her manager came close to her, "I've told you that there's not much time before your live performance. It'll be troublesome if you're at that level. I thought I told you this was not a game. Work hard for the Easter Company. That's what was in your contract. Just singing and dancing the way you want isn't enough."

Utau didn't answer.

"I see, I guess it doesn't matter what happened to Ikuto-kun."

Utau gasped at his name. She then stood up and started walking, "One more time, please."

"Wow, you're finally motivated to do it! I'm so happy! Such a cute girl."

Meanwhile at the Easter's building Utau's manager was with he boss, "The CD sales were higher than expected. The project is progressing favorably. Her singing has a special power. I'll be able to find the embryo soon."

"However…" the man said, "Doesn't that girl, Hoshina Utau, have many issues to deal with?"

"Her problems are the same as most girls' her age. I'll be in control. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hi there," Nikaidou said as he enter the room, "Sorry for being late. Even though it's Christmas, I still have to go to work. Being a teacher isn't easy either."

"Yuu, don't use that character outside the school," the lady called.

"It's already a habit."

"Calling yourself a teacher, even though you hate kids…"

"Everything is part of the plan. In order to efficiently collect eggs from weak children…"

"Actually, the embryo is a special egg. It should be hiding in a child with overflowing dreams and aspirations. That is why my Utau will come in handy."

"I still do have that girl infiltrated at the school, collecting all the black tears as a last resource. I will be the one to find the embryo."

"Even though you keep failing? No matter how much you keep trying, you won't find it. Using those slow methods of yours…"

"That's enough. The methods you both use are of no consequence. The sooner the better. Find it for our lord."

"Leave it to me, Boss."

"I will surely deliver the embryo to our lord."

"Oh, no! If we're not home soon, we'll be in trouble," Amu called running towards her house.

"Hurry, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"Go for it-desu!" Su added.

"At times like this…special move: shortcut!"

At another part, in the meadow of the park, Aiko sat waiting.

"Where are you?" she said sitting down.

"Looking for me?" Aiko brought her head up looking straight at Ikuto.

"Don't play around!" she said standing up.

"Yeah, so why did you need me?"

"I don't know…I think I just wanted to hear that song again. Just so I wouldn't feel so lost. I know it's been a long time since then, but…would you, please?"

"Are you sure?"

Aiko nodded, "Just…I feel so bad for lying to the guardians. I don't know how to end this pain in my heart. It's just so…"

"Overwhelming..."

"Yeah."

Ikuto sighed, "Just for a little," he said getting his violin out, "After that you go straight home."

Ikuto started playing the song that he usually played. Aiko went to sit back down and listen. Her eyes were completely close; as if asleep.

"It's almost like if she were here once again," Aiko thought, "Her harp was so full of emotions to show, sadness, happiness, loneliness, sorrow, many things that I've experience so far except for one."

Ikuto stooped as he finished playing.

"Thank you…I'll be leaving then."

"Sure."

Aiko then left towards her house as Ikuto was left alone at the meadow. He raised his violin and started playing the same melody again.

Meanwhile with Amu and the others, thanks to her shortcut they got lost.

"Looks like we're lost," Amu called, "What'll we do?"

"Don't tell me. You have a poor sense of direction?" Mikki said.

Suddenly Amu heard something. A slight noise that was barely heard.

"What is that sound? An instrument?"

"It's a pretty sound-desu."

"Let's go see," Ran called.

"Yeah."

"If we don't go home soon, we'll be…" Mikki called.

Amu followed the sound and found herself in a park full of people singing, playing, and others listening.

"Incredible!" Ran said.

"A live outdoor show, it seems," Mikki recalled.

"What an atmosphere. Everyone is having fun," Amu thought, "But the sound I heard was different from these. The sound I heard was…"

Then she heard it again.

"That's the sound," Amu called running towards it.

"Wait, Amu-chan!" Ran called and followed.

"Just a little farther," she thought.

She kept running and found herself at a place were no one was, only the sound that she heard and the one playing it.

"I-Ikuto?"

**Aiko's POV**

I kind of felt better now, after hearing Ikuto's violin I felt a little better.

"Hey, are you really that engulfed with the Guardians now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've really made some friends now with them. It is normal that you feel bad for lying to your only friends."

"Maybe."

Suddenly Ania flew in front of my face and that made me stop.

"Liar…"

"W-What?"

"You're lying…you may be able to deceive your brother and sister. You may be able to deceive the Guardians and myself. But there's someone you'll never be able to lie to...your own heart."

"My own…heart?"

"Believing isn't enough for you, right?" I whispered her words for only Ania to hear me, "A song that resides deep inside one's heart. The only melody that you'll never forget. A tune full of joy, wonders, wisdom, courage, and power. It is there so that when we forget to speak with our own voices it will come to surface. Each melody of each child is different and can only be heard by those who understand what it truly means 'to be free'."

"A melody only heard by those who know what true freedom is," Ania continued.

"You know, it won't be long before I tell them of who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I've finally decided…I'll tell everyone of my family and who I am. I'll have to tell them about Black Cross too. But I know that they'll understand. It's like you said…their friends of mine and I'm theirs."

I started to giggle and Ania noticed.

"What's so funny?"

"You know I've been having this pretty dream lately…we're all there. I'm there, Ikuto and Utau are, Kuukai, Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Amu. We're all inside the Royal Garden having fun. Utau is fighting with Amu, Ikuto acting all lonely, and all the Guardians happy. Everyone was very happy and enjoying themselves. That dream right now is my dream, but someday I know it'll be everyone's dream, don't you think so?"

"Aiko…"

"Well we better hurry home before he gets there."

"Yeah."

**Nobody's POV**

The next morning Amu woke up to find Ami singing this song while Mama and Papa were with her. Amu noticed that the song Ami sang sounded familiar. She went towards the table and found the CD of Hoshina Utau; Meikyu Butterfly.

"Now that I remember…" she thought, "Maybe she was Ikuto's girlfriend?"

Meanwhile at the roof of the Easter building Ikuto was taking a nap while Yoru played with a ball.

"Back, front," Yoru said, "Back, back one more time, front! Back, front."

Ikuto raised his right hand and let a chain dangle as a key exactly like the Humpty Lock. Then he remembered the words Amu had said about his music. That his notes were a bit sad, but really pure.

"Thinking of her?" Utau said as Aiko followed next to her.

"Of who?" Aiko asked.

Utau faced Aiko as if she could kill her with her gaze.

"The girl whose lock fits your key?"

Ikuto sat up as Aiko came up front him, "Who?"

Ikuto didn't answer her, "Not really."

"Always so reserved right?" Aiko called stepping back and sitting on a metal bar.

"Ikuto…" Utau called.

"Back," Yoru called and turned to face Utau sitting with him as she embraced him.

"Ikuto, I have a request," she said, "I want to meet you tonight, no matter what, because it's Christmas Eve."

Ania gasped, "But today is…" but was cut by Aiko's hand as she covered Ania's mouth.

Suddenly Utau's phone began to ring. She stood up and answered the message.

"Work?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, lately I've had less and less free time. I think I'll be able to escape at eight. I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting, so you have to come." she repeated as she left.

"She has a lot of things in her mind, huh?" Aiko said standing up.

As Utau ran she found Nikaidou behind the roof entrance.

"A Christmas Eve date?" he said, "Sounds romantic."

Utau simply ignored him and walked away. With Ikuto and Aiko, Ikuto had stood up and had gotten his violin from the floor.

"That bravery brings me to tears," Nikaidou called coming forward the both of them, "That girl will do anything just for you. No matter what bad thing may it be, she'll do it all by herself.

"Nikaidou…" Aiko whispered.

"Are you planning to be so cold with her always? Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun? That girl has fallen into darkness because of you. Hurry and realize it for yourself," he put Ikuto's shoulder and quickly Ikuto shoved it off.

Nikaidou saw as Ikuto and Aiko left.

"Ikuto?" Yoru called floating over.

"I'll make him work hard for me. Maybe only for me."

Meanwhile at Seiyo Academy that afternoon all the Guardians were preparing for the celebration. A Christmas tree had being put up and many decorations too. At that moment the six were putting the table together.

"Yaya put it up better," Kuukai called.

"Kuukai don't worry about that?" she answered.

"The food that everyone brought from their houses will make an extravagant feast!" Nadeshiko said.

"At that field we depended greatly on Hinamori-san," Tadase called.

"Yeah, everything looks good," Aiko called.

"I had Chara Changed, so I think it was mostly Su's help."

"Ta-da!" the three charas called showing the finished cake.

The other five charas gasped at the wonderful cake.

"Amazing! It must be delicious!" Daichi said.

"The cake was made by Su," she said.

"That's great Su!" Ran cheered.

"I was in charge of the design," Mikki said.

"That's great Mikki!" Ran called.

"And what did you do, Ran?" Pepe asked.

"Cheer!"

"I knew that was it," Daichi said.

"All right, everything is set up," Tadase called.

"That's right, shall we start?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"Wait a minute! Yaya brought something good." Yaya called.

Suddenly Kuukai had this costume of a deer on, "Is this 'something good'?"

"It's fun, right?" Yaya called as she wore a pink rabbit outfit next to Nadeshiko who wore a Santa girl outfit and Aiko with a green elf girl outfit.

"Yeah, like this tension is gone, isn't?" Nadeshiko said.

"You think?" Aiko asked.

"Yaya's plan to enjoy Christmas is a success!"

"Wait a sec, your rabbit costume has nothing to do with Christmas!" Kuukai called.

"Jump!" she said playfully.

"I don't want to have the same costume as Kuukai," Amu called, "I don't want to be dressed like a boy."

"But you look so cute," Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, unlike me, it fits you good, Hinamori," Kuukai added.

"S-Seriously?"

"I bet you have tons of deer powers and you'll save Santa in a shot."

"Why am I…?" Tadase asked blushing, "A lion, I think."

"How pathetic, Tadase," Kiseki said.

"It's because Tadase is the king, it fits you good." Yaya answered as Amu stared and Kuukai, Nadeshiko and Aiko giggled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Amu answered all happy.

"Your not suppose to fall for such things," Mikki told her.

"But, it's embarrassing," he said.

"We're all a little embarrassed," Nadeshiko cheered.

"You look too excited!" Kiseki protested.

"Well," Kuukai said, "Talking here endlessly won't take us anywhere. Let the party start!"

"Set! Ready!" everyone said, "Merry Christmas!"

They all started the party. Yaya and Nadeshiko were eating. As well as Kuukai and Tadase were drinking juice and soda. Afterwards Nadeshiko helped Amu cut the cake. All the shugo chara had a piece of Su's cake too. Then, Amu became Amulet Spade and conducted the shugo chara as they caroled. Then she became Amulet Clover and started serving drinks and everything. Lastly she became Amulet Heart and sang songs.

All the guys were watching as Amu sang, with Nadeshiko, Tadase and Aiko sitting down and Yaya and Kuukai standing. Suddenly Nadeshiko remembered what she was supposed to remind.

She came close to Kuukai, "Nee, Souma-kun don't you have something to give to someone?"

"Huh?"

She glanced over to Aiko who was clapping at the rhythm of Amu's singing.

"That's right!"

Nadeshiko went over to Aiko, "Hey, Souma-kun wants to talk to you outside the Royal Garden."

"Me? What for?"

Nadeshiko just whispered to her, "You'll see."

Aiko stood from her sit and walked towards the door and went right outside.

"Hey," Kuukai called as he waited outside without the deer outfit.

"Souma-kun," she said walking towards him, "Nadeshiko said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah actually I wanted to give you something."

"Give me…something," she repeated as she didn't notice that her face had grown red.

He got a box of regular size colored white with a blue sapphire ribbon on it from his back and handed it over to her, "Merry Christmas…Aiko."

Aiko gazed the box and grabbed it, "May I?"

"Of course."

Aiko began to untie the ribbon on the box and opened it. Suddenly on her face grew a big smile for she recognized the object inside. She looked up to Kuukai who was smiling at her. She then got a small white and gold colored music jewelry box; the same box that she had seen at the Christmas store.

"This is for me?" she asked still very amazed.

Kuukai nodded, "It's your Christmas present."

She gazed deeply into it.

"And," he added catching her attention, "You have to open it to find your other present."

"Other?" she opened the box as it started playing the same song and she noticed something familiar inside. She cupped it with her right hand and let the chain of it dangle showing a gold locket in a diamond form.

"Isn't this…?"

"Fujisaki told me that you liked that locket so I decided to get it for you. You know, as you birthday present."

Aiko smiled holding it close to her, "Thank you."

"Here," he said coming close to her and grabbing the locket and opening it, "See?"

"It's…everyone," she said.

"It's so you have us anywhere you may go," he grabbed the chain and put it over her head and on her neck; closing the locket at last.

Aiko grabbed the locket and held it in her hand. Suddenly she went towards Kuukai and hugged him from below his arms.

"Thanks, really thank you…Kuukai."

Kuukai just smiled and slightly hugged her back with his arms. They suddenly heard a lot of clapping inside and soon they had let go of each other.

"We should go in already," Kuukai said.

"Yeah."

They both went in and then some hours later the party had ended.

Meanwhile at the Easter recording studios Utau was ready to leave.

"Wait a minute, Utau!" her manager called.

Utau kept walking forward with no sign of stoping.

"There's still some time of practice! Wait!"

She didn't look back and thought, "Ikuto!"

"Utau! Seriously…"

After cleaning everyone had gone home. Aiko had arrived at nine, knowing that Ikuto would usually arrive at ten or eleven. She walked towards her room and turned the lights on. She threw herself on her bed and then reached for her locket and opening it to see the pictures again. Then she just smiled; she was overflowing with happiness.

"Aiko! Look!" Ania called all happy.

Aiko stood up and went towards her dresser where she had put the music box and her mother's box. She noticed that there was a box of black and a red bow and on top of it was a folded note. She picked up the note and read it.

_Here's something for you. Consider it a present for both from both of us._

_-Ikuto_

She looked over to the box and opened it and found a ribbon of gold and white color with a heart of diamond on it; a hairpin. She picked it and her face was all smiling.

"Thanks…Everyone."

Aiko suddenly cupped her hands together standing straight.

"It's just for a bit longer, Utau…Ikuto…please."

Meanwhile with Amu and her Charas, they were still on the way home.

"The party was fun!" Ran said.

"Yeah, very cheerful," Mikki added.

"Tadase as a lion was very cute," Su added.

"Y-You think? Are you sure it was?" Amu said very stubborn.

"I even thought you were happy," Mikki called.

"Shut up!"

Ran giggled but suddenly felt a strange presence.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling the presence of an X egg."

"Really. It's very big."

"I have a bad feeling about this-desu."

"Let's go."

They ran towards the same park from the day before. Right there they saw the X eggs that had gathered from the musicians.

"The X eggs are…All these?"

She walked forwards slowly watching her every step.

"And everyone was having so much fun yesterday."

"Amu-chan!" Ran called pointing towards something.

Suddenly Amu recognized who was standing facing them with his back as he was surrounded by X eggs and he looked over his shoulder.

Amu gasped, "Ikuto?"

Meanwhile, Utau was in front of the Christmas tree of the mall waiting. She looked at her wrist clock that marked 8:20.

"Ikuto."

Then snow started falling down.

Amu coming to her senses charged forward.

"Don't come!" Ikuto screamed and Amu stopped.

"Don't come near me."

"Ikuto."

Suddenly from his back came a black ray of power and charged towards Amu who covered her face. Ikuto simply stared and immediately turned away and leaving. The ray disappeared and Amu opened her eyes.

"He's gone," Ran said sadly.

"The X eggs are gone too," Su added.

With Utau still waiting sadden, "Ikuto…"

Ikuto was passing by this church that had its bells ringing. He stopped to face it and then looked up into the cloudy sky. Somehow Amu and Utau had heard the bells two.

* * *

_**So how was it **_

_**I know it's boring cuz I jst retell the episodes but once I get closer to the fight with Nikaidou I use more of my own okay**_

_**So hoped u like it**_

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: New Year's Live!

_**Let's go **_

_**Just read**_

_**Oh yeah, Translated from **__**Spanish to English, some of it, so don't blame me if the dialogue isn't exactly right**_

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Something's changing with me; I haven't felt this way since…she was here with me. It's been so long since then. Ania was born and I met the Guardians. Everything that happened was amazing but…

If I brought my hopes up it would only be in vain. Easter owns anyone under the Tsukiyomi name, Ikuto, Utau and me. How long do we have to live like this? How long until we can be free?

"Aiko…?" Ania called.

"What is it?" I waited a few seconds before answering her.

"What are you thinking of?"

I sighed, "Tomorrow its Utau's live concert…and that means…"

"Ikuto and you need to be at the meeting."

"I wish I could talk about it with Amu and the others but…I still can't tell them the truth."

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm scared of what they'll think. I've hided so many things from them. The fact about Easter, who I am, and...I wished they could know."

"You shouldn't be, their…"

"My friends I know…" I put the pillow over my head avoiding anymore questions.

I slide the pillow from my face and turn to see my drawer and on top of it the locket.

Kuukai…would you change the way you think about me?

Please don't, I would never lie to you more than anyone. But...my hands are tied; I don't deserve your trust, nor yours or everyone else's. I'm just a liar from the beginning, but if what you said was true then…

I will keep my promise if it means I can know how it feels like to be free…with everyone…with you.

Suddenly I heard my phone ring. Why now, I don't want to talk to anyone.

I picked up the phone and found a new text message in.

_Doing something tonight?_

_-Kuukai_

Souma-kun?

_No why?_

_-Me_

_Would you come to the park with me?_

_-Kuukai_

To the park…with him…the two of us…alone?

I felt my face get red, "What is it?" Ania asked looking at the message.

"You can't go; Ikuto won't let you leave home this late already."

If I want to be free, why not start now?

_Be there in five_

_-Me_

"What?!" she called out loud.

I closed my phone as I went towards my closet and started changing clothes.

"Are you crazy?!" she hissed, "If Ikuto finds out you're sneaking out at…" she faced the clock that marked one fifteen.

"This late?!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I said finishing getting ready.

I put on a buttoned blue shirt and a black jacket that had a fluffy hood part of white color. I put a black skirt on and my shoes. Lastly the locket, somehow I got use to putting it on each time I went out.

I opened the balcony door and I got out as I turned and waited on Ania as she stared at me.

"Are you coming or not?"

She sighed and came with me as I closed the door behind me. I looked around before jumping from the second floor balcony. I landed on my feet I held my arms together, seems bad night to wear a skirt, and soon I started running towards the park so he wouldn't notice me.

After a few streets I started to walk towards it and soon enough I was arriving at the parks entrance. I looked around and soon I found him seated on a swing looking down.

"Ah, Souma-kun!" I called waving as he snapped out of it and raised his face and smiled a little but not his usual smile and I slowly took back my arm, something was wrong.

I ran up to him and stopped right before him as he stood up.

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"Well…would you seat down for a little bit," he said sitting back down and offering me the swing next to his.

I sat down grabbing the chains with my both hands.

"…Aiko, I wanted to talk to you about some thing," he kept his gaze down at the floor.

"What is it?" I said trying to sound confident for both of us.

"Well, there are two things actually. First would be that I really appreciate you for accepting my present, you know, because we haven't known each other for that long."

"It's okay, besides you're my friend just like everyone else, right?"

"That's the other thing…"

"Huh?" what does he mean?

He suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand getting me up, "Come with me for a little walk."

We began to walk together and as awkward as it felt he still held my hand, "Ah, Souma-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"We're, um…still holding hands," I said feeling the blush comeback.

"Ah! I'm sorry," he called nervously.

"What's wrong with you, you're not acting like you normally would," I asked unintentionally.

"Yeah, about that," he stood in place as he faced me and I met with his emerald eyes shinning with the moonlight, "Aiko…that day, on your birthday, I want to ask you, why did you act like that?"

What…he means the hug?! Oh, great…now what?

"Well, I think I just felt a little too emotional," I said scratching the back of my head, "I'm sorry if at that time you felt uncomfortable with what I did."

Suddenly I felt his arms embrace me as I gazed my eyes wide open in amazement.

"Kuu...kai…"

"That's why…it wasn't that I didn't. The truth is…I liked it," I heard him whisper in my left ear as he slowly leaned his face on my shoulder.

I felt my blush get even redder. Was that just…no it can't be.

"I really never felt like this before. I thought of asking Fujisaki and the other girls but…if I didn't tell you before it would've been very weird for me."

"What…do you mean?" I whispered getting nervous as I felt my heart speed up with every passing second.

"I mean that…" I heard him take a slight gulp as his grip on my back got a little tighter, "What I want to say is that I…"

But suddenly my phone began ringing and the ring tone filled the quiet atmosphere, stopping him. He slowly let go of me as I got my phone and answered it, my face still crimson red.

"H-Hello? Aiko here."

"_Having fun out there?"_

I squinted, Ikuto?!

"Y-You found out," I asked nervously.

"_Course I did, what you expect?"_

"Well, maybe that you'll let me go easy for once," I said trying to get away with it.

"_Very funny, come home right now, need to talk to you."_

I heard him hang up afterwards. I closed my phone and sighed heavily.

"Who was it?"

"My brother, he found out I sneaked out of the house."

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"Don't be, I should've been more careful when I left home."

"Mine let me go because I told them it was a Guardian issue."

"Souma-kun, what were…you going to say."

He nodded a no slowly and gave me a small but warm smile, "Never mind. Want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be alright, thanks."

"Here, let me take you at least half way," he said as I saw his once sadden face return to normal.

"S-Sure."

He walked about two streets before getting home in like five minutes.

"We'll then, see you tomorrow," he called.

"Bye," I said rising my hand slightly.

I started walking away in a different direction from him. Soon enough I've had to face the consequences, Ikuto's short speech. I arrived home opening the door and as I thought Ikuto was in the kitchen getting milk out, waiting for me to arrive.

"How the heck did you find out?"

He point at Yoru childishly blaming it on him.

"Like I'm falling for that one," I said letting myself fall to the couch in the living room and crossing my arms.

"Told you she wouldn't fall-nya."

"Anyways, what were you doing so late at night?"

"None of your business," I tried not to sound pissed off but how could I? He interrupted Souma-kun and I at what could've been the best thing in my life.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, be happy I don't say anything about you and Amu," I said trying to fight back.

I heard him starting to chuckled, "You seriously think I…"

"What's so funny, she always talks about you with me every time," I said part lying about the every time.

"Right, so what does she say?" he said following along.

"Like I'm telling, I promised her not to tell any one."

"Okay, a deal then, you tell me and you don't have to say anything about tonight," he wouldn't…

"Really?" I said not believing him.

"Sure."

I sighed, "She told me that she heard you play the violin on Christmas Eve. That she thought that you played with pure and yet sad notes."

She had told me this on the party since everybody now knew that he was involved in the egg hunt.

"Fine then, you better go to sleep you still got Guardian duties in the morning," he said walking up the stairs.

"Yeah," I said going up too and getting in my room.

**The Next Day**

**Normal POV**

The next morning the Guardians were at the library helping out with the documents and tidying up the books.

"New Years Live?" Amu's voice called.

"Yeah," Yaya answered, "the new pop idols of this year are preparing a special new years live. Amu-chi, you can come, right?"

"I can come too?"

"Of course! Yaya did her best and got six tickets!" she said holding the tickets up.

"That's great," Kuukai called.

"Nothing's impossible for me," Yaya bragged.

"Yaya-chan's favorite group is P-TUN, right? Nadeshiko said following along.

"That love's already over, now I'm in love with Shou from DARTS."

"Always changing," Nadeshiko called, "On the other hand, I adore the prince of Enka singing; Masashi!"

"This would be the first time I go to a live concert," Amu said, "But I still need to ask Mama and Papa."

"Amu-chan, that girl…" Su said taking a look at the flyer.

"Hoshina Utau, she's going to perform again."

Amu remembered seeing Utau when she found Su and then Ikuto at Christmas Eve.

Tadase noticed the serious face on Amu, "What's wrong, Hinamori-san?"

"Well…"

"Like it's expected from the Guardians!" Nikaidou called scaring Amu, "Even though its winter vacations, you work with such enthusiasm."

"Nikaidou-sensei," Nadeshiko said.

"H-How long have you been there?" Yaya asked shocked.

"But, kids going alone to a concert sounds kind of worrying," he called.

"U-Um…" Amu called.

"However, you don't need to worry. Ta-da!" he called getting a ticket out of his jacket pocket, "Your teacher has a ticket, too!"

"Then, that means you're thinking of…" Nadeshiko said.

"With me, your parents will let you go easily, right, Himamori-san?"

"Go with a teacher?"

Aiko simply stared at Nikaidou with angry eyes turning quickly the other way and getting back to work.

When they finished the six went back to the Royal Garden.

"Then…" Tadase called.

"Utau-chan is friend of Ikuto?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah," Amu answered, "And there's something I'm curious about. I'm starting to wonder what this 'Easter' that Ikuto said is."

"Could it be...?" Nadeshiko said, "The famous Easter Company? The one resident in Japan?"

"If that's so, then…" Tadase said.

"What, what, what?" Yaya said biting her cookie.

"I thought it was unnatural," Tadase said.

He started saying of how lately how many X eggs had been appearing around them. Also the X Charas had been hatching from the X eggs.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen an X Chara before," Yaya said grabbing another cookie.

"Yeah, they've been hatching one after another," he continued, "So that means…"

"Could it be that those guys from Easter are targeting our school?" Kuukai called.

"Then," Amu said, "Yuki-chan, Yamada-kun, and Maika-chan had X's put on their hearts' eggs?"

"If you think about it, then it all makes sense," Tadase answered.

"I have my suspicions as well," Nadeshiko said, "That girl from before 'Black Cross' she has to be working along side Easter as well to have targeted so many kids from our school."

Aiko took a bite of the cookie she had on her mouth as she solely heard Nadeshiko's words and Ania watched her concerned.

"What's the meaning of it?" Kiseki said crossing his arms.

"Basically, it means the enemy is already around us," Nadeshiko called.

"We must be careful," Tadase announced, "We have to protect everyone's heart's egg!"

Everyone agreed.

That night Amu was laying on her bed as she thought everything over.

"What was Ikuto doing on Christmas Eve?" she thought.

Meanwhile at the Tsukiyomi household Aiko was on her balcony trying to think things out.

"Aiko, are you all right?" Ania asked.

Aiko looked down, "I have to tell them but, every time I feel like they hate Black Cross more and more. I'm really afraid of them changing."

"I told you it's going to be," She was cut by the sudden knock on the door and it opening.

"So how is it going with those little Guardians?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing we're just going to Utau's concert," she answered sitting on her bed.

He leaned on the door, "Are you going to be able to get out of there for the meeting?"

She nodded, "Don't worry."

"You're thinking too much about something," he said, "What's the matter?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said standing back up, "If you don't mind I would like to go to sleep."

Ikuto just left the room leaving Aiko there.

"Aiko…" Ania whispered.

**The Next Night**

"All right, Chara Change like this is perfect!" Amu called as she arrived with the outfit Mikki had given her.

"Amu-chi! This way, this way! Hurry!" Yaya called waving her arms around.

"Hey Hinamori! Over here!" Kuukai called too.

Amu ran towards the five, "Sorry to keep you."

"Amu-chi, you're so cute!" Yaya called.

"Yaya's dressed up quite well herself," Amu played and Yaya grinned.

"Hi, everyone!" they heard Nikaidou's voice from afar.

They turned to find him in the crowd, "Sorry for the wait!" and soon tripped.

"Well we weren't really waiting," Amu hissed amazed by his clumsiness.

Inside was crowd as well as the seven were there.

"There are a lot of people!" Amu said looking around.

"Our seats are that way, so…" Nikaidou called.

"Amu-chi go buy some ice cream!" Yaya said with popcorns in her hands and with sparkly eyes, "I'll go buy the octopus balls!"

"Bear with just having popcorn," Nadeshiko scolded.

"Besides look at that line," Amu said.

Suddenly Amu noticed the letters on the popcorn Yaya was holding, "Easter?"

"Really?" Yaya called.

"Look around," Kuukai said, "Over there too."

"It's not just the drinks and food," Nikaidou started explaining, "This hall is also owned by Easter. Tonight's sponsor is Easter, too. By the way, Hoshina Utau's artistic production is backed by Easter. Well then, I have to go the restroom. Please head into the concert hall first," he said walking away.

There was a few seconds of silence when, "Ah, I forgot!" Aiko said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Kuukai asked.

"I forgot to call my brother to tell him at what time he would pick me up. I'll be back soon. Go in without me," she called leaving them.

"Huh? I just realized…Where are Pepe-tan and the others?" Yaya called.

"Now that you mention it…" Amu said.

Meanwhile the little Shugo Charas were having there meeting outside. As usual everyone was minding their own business and not paying attention to Kiseki.

Back with Amu she carried two ice creams in her hand as she walked slowly finally stopping, "I finally bought some."

"Where did everyone go?" she asked, "Or maybe…I'm the one who's lost!"

Suddenly she turned to noticed someone familiar, "Ikuto?"

He was looking at a poster of Hoshina Utau; he closed his eyes and kept walking.

"I'll boldly ask him about what happened on Christmas Eve, and about Easter," she thought and ran after him.

She kept walking and found herself on the storage room where it was very dark, "I thought he went this way, but…"

"My, Ikuto-kun," a female voice was heard calling, "It's been awhile."

Hearing the voice, Amu hid behind a pillar, "Whose voice was that?" she thought.

"I heard, on Christmas Eve, you attacked the outdoor musicians' concert and pulled out their X eggs?" the same voice called.

"Right," a different voice called, "But the one who did that was me."

Amu gasped but in that same moment a someone with a cart came by making the voice unrecognizable as it continued, "Just like always, I made him clean up afterwards."

"W-Was that Ikuto's voice just now? I couldn't really hear," she whispered to herself.

"I heard all the ones you aimed for at Seiyo Academy ended up being worthless X eggs," the female said.

"Anyway, we must obtain the embryo by using all the Easter Company's efforts," another male voice came, "Tonight, I expect you to do well."

"How many people are there? Are they all from Easter?" she thought.

"Don't worry," the first male came, "We still have the powers of this girl. Right, Black Cross?"

"Black Cross?" Amu hissed.

As she was about to turn the corner she heard, "Hey!"

She turned to find one of the staff, "What are you doing here? This place is off-limits to patrons."

"I-I'm sorry!" she called running away and high pitching the last sound.

Ikuto looked over his shoulder recognizing that voice.

"Is something wrong?" the female asked.

"No," he answered.

"She overheard something," Aiko whispered for only him to hear, "Well, being nosy has always been one of her qualities."

"Amu-chi! Jeez, where did you go?" Yaya called coming towards her, "We were looking for you."

Yaya immediately noticed the ice cream in Amu's hands, "It melted!" she called and started crying.

"Let's go, the concert is about to start," Nadeshiko said.

"Right," Amu answered hesitantly.

Afterwards inside the hall concert everybody was all ready seated. Amu and the others were as well.

"I can't wait! I'm so excited!" Yaya told Amu.

"Yeah," she answered.

Amu started overhearing the other kids talking about how Utau was so great and how they wanted the concert to start.

Suddenly the whole hall got dark as the colored spotlights looked around and the announcer came, "Everyone, sorry to have kept you waiting! The New Year's Special Live is now starting!"

Suddenly a few seconds later music started playing as everyone started screaming recognizing the song. Amu just watched in amazement.

The spotlights turned off and when the drums started to play a bright spotlight on the stage opened the view to Hoshina Utau standing in it and a few seconds later started singing.

The Charas were going undercover through the back stage as Yoru appeared and decided to play around with them grabbing Kiseki's crown.

She kept singing at the point were she got to the chorus. Suddenly Amu noticed something.

"Wings?"

As she was finishing the verse she pointed at the audience. Suddenly four children stopped cheering as their hearts' eggs were being extracted.

"No way. Are those…" Amu said watching above her.

"Hearts' eggs?" Yaya asked.

"For real?" Kuukai called.

"Appearing here?" Tadase said.

Meanwhile the Charas were above by the lights. Unfortunately Pepe was playing with the wiring and started to struggle to get free when she accidentally broke one of the wires making one spotlight fall on the stage.

Utau stopped singing as the spotlight shattered on the floor. When Pepe got free the rest of the lights were set off and fell to the stage.

"The concert is canceled due to trouble on the stage!" the announcer called as the crowd rushed to get out, "Everyone, please stay calm and head towards an exit!"

The eggs above stopped glowing and turned into X eggs flying away.

"They've turned into X eggs!" Su called.

"They went outside!" Daichi announced.

"Ikuto's calling me," Yoru called, "Take this back!" he said leaving in a hurry.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko called in the crowd.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya called.

"Amu!" Aiko called.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called somewhere else.

"Hey!" Kuukai called.

Outside on the roof of the hall concert Ikuto was there watching.

"I smell X eggs," Yoru called to him, "Let's hurry, Ikuto. If we don't clean up fast, there's gonna be a fuss."

"Got it," Ikuto answered.

Amu ran into the open as she noticed she was lost.

"What is this feeling?" she said turning to the bushes.

There she found the four X eggs, _"Useless, useless…"_

"X eggs! The ones from before!"

Suddenly one started shaking and cracked a little opened and a little X Chara peeked out, _"Labyrinth, labyrinth, butterfly!"_ it chanted.

"What should I do?" she asked, "Ran and the others are missing, so I can't do a Chara Change or Character Transformation."

Amu noticed something in the shade of the moon and looked up. She noticed Ikuto and Yoru as they Character Transformed. The X Chara startled tried to escape but he grabbed it.

"Was that a Character Transformation?" she thought.

Ikuto turned to show her the egg in his hands as he closed it with force. The other three eggs floated above.

"What do you plan to do with that egg?" she asked; no answer.

"Tell me!" she screamed, "Did you put the X on everyone's eggs? Yuki-chan, Yamada-kun, Maika-chan…Everyone's hearts' eggs."

Silence…

"Did you?" she demanded.

Suddenly Ikuto crushed the X egg with his hands as the pieces fell to he floor vanishing.

"Amu-chan!" Ran called reaching Amu.

"The egg was…" Amu whispered, "The character inside…"

"What will happen to the owner?" she called to him.

She heard from the sidewalk a kid. He was saying hopelessly of how he knew that his dream of becoming a singer was impossible.

"Just so you know," Ikuto finally spoke, "Even if I don't break them, most people break the unnecessary eggs on their own. Those tired-faced adults walking around are like that. They have long since thrown away their would-be selves."

"It can't be," she said, "It really was you. Every bit of it."

He turned, "I hate you," she called.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

The five started arriving towards Amu as she finished.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase called in anger.

"Look, look! X eggs!" Yaya pointed out.

Suddenly the other three eggs cracked open peeking, _"Labyrinth, labyrinth, butterfly!"_

"Amu-chan!" Ran called.

"Yeah!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Heart!**

The eggs closed and floated above.

"Amu-chan, they'll get away!" Mikki called.

"Got it!"

**Negative Heart**

**Lock On!**

She formed a heart with her hands

**Open Heart!**

The eggs were involved with the white light as they purified and soon after left with their owners.

She looked at them as they left panting and turned to face him again.

"I've decided," she said confidently, "I won't lose to you."

On the roof of the building the whole Easter was there including Utau.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called.

"Even if Easter puts an X on everyone's eggs," she continued, "I'll heal them all!"

"Amu," Aiko whispered to herself as she turned to look at Ikuto and putting her head down.

Ikuto simply said nothing and left as so did Utau upon the roof.

After he left Ran dissolved the Character Transformation.

"Amu-chan, are you all right?" Ran asked, "You must be tired of healing three eggs at once."

"I'm okay," she assured.

They all looked up into the sky in exception of Aiko which no one noticed.

"I'll never lose."

**At the Tsukiyomi Household**

In Aiko's room where the basket and the black tear egg rested looked different.

The egg suddenly started to move as it stood straight. It cracked a little showing only a pair of red-blood eyes like rubies.

"_Hee, hee,"_ it laughed mischievously, _"She's finally opening up that side she's kept hidden for all this years. Thanks to those Guardians I see the darkness in her heart. Everything is according to my plan. Now the only thing left is to consume the last bit of light inside her."_

From Aiko's bag which was on the desk chair three light gems with a one dark one came out. The dark one floated towards the egg.

"_So, she's been playing doctor, huh?" _it hissed, _"Well, why not play with her heart before it happens."_

The dark gem was absorbed by the egg as the egg began glowing a dark red.

"_It seems that she still lives inside Aiko living on the poor light that those Guardians have been giving her. However, the more she was cured the more I could sense her. Now I can find and turn her the way she's suppose to be, an X Chara."_

"_Amitsu…"_

* * *

_**OMG what the heck happened here!!**_

_**Sorry I took so long**_

_**Who's this Amitsu and what will the dark egg do?**_

_**Fine out next time!**_


	14. Chapter 13: When Pure Tears Flow

_**Here's ME!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**And the chapter too.**_

_**Okay guys I've decided to skip the parts were Snoppe and Zero appear and jumped ahead**_

_**This is a good chappy finally the strange egg's identity, will be known!!**_

**_Read, Enjoy, and Review!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**At the Tsukiyomi Household**

Aiko was laying on her bed trying to sleep. The clock on her side marked the time to be midnight. The problem was she couldn't get some sleep. She kept turning and turning on her bed trying to find a good position to sleep with no success.

"What's the matter Aiko?" Ania asked waking from her slumber in her egg.

"I can't sleep well."

"Is something bothering you?"

"I don't know maybe it's because of what Amu said to us that day after Zero's party at the Royal Garden."

"You mean…about Nikaidou?"

Aiko held her pillow closer to her curled body, "If they find out about Nikaidou then I'll have to do this whether I want to or not."

"Aren't you worrying about things to much?" she asked yawning.

"I don't know, maybe I am."

"Try getting some sleep. It'll surely help you," Ania responded going back to her egg.

Aiko slowly closed her eyes and intended to sleep when her phone started ringing. She sat up to answer as Ania opened the egg once again to see what was happening.

"Hello?"

_"Come to the park. Seems like we'll have some fishing to do tonight as well."_

The other caller hanged up afterwards and immediately she knew who it was.

"Nikaidou…"

"Why now when I was getting such good sleep," she looked up to Aiko as she had this sad face on her, "Aiko…"

"We need to go," she said going to change, "It's for them two why I'm doing this."

She looked over to her drawer and saw the black egg next to Ania's and only looked down.

A few minutes after she was heading down the stairs, she walked down and almost as she met the floor she found Ikuto there sitting on the couch. She didn't stopped and as she touched the doorknob he called her.

"It's kind of late for you to be going out, you know," he called.

"Nikaidou called me, I'll be at the park as usual if you wanted to know," she answered emotionlessly.

"What's with that tone? You're never so cold."

"I might've change this time you were absent," she finalized leaving.

She ran through the street as Ania followed by her side.

"Ania…"

"Yeah," she answered, "Chara Change!"

The black wings appeared at her back as she hurried to the appointed spot. A few minutes later she arrived at the park noticing something unusual.

"This place…" she hissed.

"What's wrong with it?" Ania said.

"It's so…"

"Quiet?" Nikaidou called appearing from nowhere and interrupting Aiko.

"What was so important that you needed to call me at such late hours?" Aiko asked rudely.

"I've gotten the eggs I could. Now maybe you could find more of those Dark Tears that you're looking for so that egg can hatch."

"You've disappeared for two days from the school and you come to boss me around about my own business?"

"You want it to hatch as soon as possible don't you? I mean so that you can have enough power to free yourselves from Easter's grasp."

"My wishes are none of your concern."

"Well, then are you or are you not going to do this?"

Aiko looked down with the black masquerade on her hands, a few seconds and she raised it putting it down.

"Amu-chan, hurry it's near," Miki said as Ran and Su where at her side and Amu running behind them.

"Are you sure it's the presence of an X egg?" Amu asked them.

"We're not mistaken," Ran said.

"The energy is getting stronger as we approach," Su called.

Soon after, they turned to find many X eggs gathered at the center of the park and on the middle there she was, Black Cross.

"It's her again!"

"Hinamori Amu…" Black Cross hissed to herself.

"Why are you doing this?! Who are you Black Cross?!"

"You need not to know, for this will be…your resting place."

She motioned the X eggs to attack her and immediately Amulet Heart's pom-poms appeared as Amu quickly transformed.

"Chara Nari success!" Miki and Su called together.

Black Cross squinted unpleasantly, "Don't interfere with my plans!"

She called as the wings on her back grew and attack Amu. However with that attack she had lost control of the X eggs and they started going wild.

"Damn…" Black Cross hissed.

"Amu-chan, watch out in front of you!"

A group of eggs rushed towards her as she stayed immobilized in place.

_"Amu-chan, move!"_

"Dark Shield!" Black Cross called as a black shield protected Amu form the X eggs.

"Why did she do that?" suddenly she gasped as she saw a gang of eggs coming from back of Black Cross.

"Watch out!"

Black Cross turned but it was too late. The X eggs managed to tag her out of the air and tumble to the floor rolling a couple times. Without her noticing the black tear egg rolled of its chain on Black Cross' belt and rolled towards the far side.

She tried to sit up but noticed the gang coming at her again. She closed her eyes and a few seconds after opened them as she noticed that someone was in front of her, protecting her. And there was Amu creating a shield with the paintbrush of Amulet Spade.

"Amu…" she whispered to herself.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm paying my debt back that's all," she said looking over her shoulder.

"Colorful Canvas!"

The eggs disperse and were gathered up by Amulet Spade's attack.

**Negative Heart**

**Lock on!**

She formed a heart with her hands

**Open Heart!**

The eggs soon were purified as they left towards their owners. Amu turned hoping to find Black Cross on back of her but saw no one.

"Huh…?"

"Where is she?" Su said out loud.

"She left," Ran said.

"Hinamori Amu!" a voice called from above the trees where at a branch stood Black Cross holding her stomach on the left side, "I appreciate your fight with me. However this isn't over yet."

With that she left leaving Amu there.

"She's gone," Amu said as the transformation disappeared.

"Shouldn't you leave as well before your parents know you sneaked out the house?" Miki reminded.

"Shoot! I totally forgot!" she said running towards her home.

Slowly Nikaidou approached the lonely egg that was left on the floor. He bent over and picked it up.

"Just as planned."

The egg suddenly began cracking as a little boy chara popped out the tear egg. On both his eyes he had two painted tears of a blue color. He wore something like a nice outfit for going out. He also had a black hat on.

"This is getting so interesting."

The day after that was Monday which meant school day for the Guardians as well as paper work. After school the Guardians were to meet at the Royal Garden discussing about the recent outbreaks of X eggs.

Amu, Yaya, and Nadeshiko were heading there.

"Nee, have you notice the recent absences of Nikaidou-sensei?" Yaya asked.

"Which, would mean that we were probably right about our assumptions," Nadeshiko added.

Nadeshiko looked over to Amu waiting for a response which never came.

"Amu-chan is something wrong?"

"Uh, well…I kind of met with Black Cross again yesterday."

"Really!" Yaya called, "What happened? What happened?"

"The same things, X eggs were gathered around her in huge numbers. She attacked me and then suddenly the eggs became crazy and started attacking both of us."

"Really?" Yaya said.

"Did you manage to purify them?" Nadeshiko added.

Amu nodded, "The strange thing is…she told me that this wasn't over yet."

"This wasn't over yet?" Yaya repeated.

"Do you think she means about Easter's plans? Could she too be with Easter?" Nadeshiko asked out loud.

She looked down and kept walking when she heard Yaya calling, "Ah, Aiko-tan!"

Amu brought up her face and waved at the now waving Aiko.

As they arrived to the Royal Garden as they had arrived just in time for the tea. All the girls sat down as they began to drink tea and talk about the outbreaks.

"The amount of X eggs has increased significantly this past month," Tadase continued, "And it seems that our main suspect is Nikaidou-sensei."

"Tadase-kun, could it be that the girl Black Cross be involve in Easter too."

"She hasn't appeared since that first time we saw her, however the huge amount of X eggs she's able to summon is something we should keep in mind."

"I saw her last night as well; it was the same story too. The great kinds of X eggs with and still hidden behind that mask."

Aiko blew her tea to cool it a little as she drank a little and put it down and Ania looking up at her.

"Black Cross, who does she think she is?" Kuukai said, "If I ever find who she is, she better take good care of herself before I send her back from where she came from!"

Suddenly a clinging sound was heard as everyone turn to Aiko and saw she had spilled her tea.

"Shoot…" she hissed as she picked up the cup, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Nadeshiko said coming to her with a handkerchief, "Here let me clean it up."

"See what you did with your outburst like that," Amu told Kuukai.

"Ah, sorry Hikaru," he apologized.

"Aiko…" Ania whispered and looked down and noticed something.

She flew up to Aiko, "Hey look," she pointed down, "You skirt got wet."

"What! Really?" she said looking down to see her soaked skirt and standing up.

"I'm really sorry," he said noticing what he did.

"It wasn't your fault, really," she tried convincing him.

"I'll go to the bathroom to clean myself up," she said.

"You can take your stuff too," Tadase called, "That was all in today's meeting."

" Yeah."

Aiko walked alone to the girls' bathroom as she put her school bag aside and soaked a paper towel and started cleaning her skirt. As she cleaned she noticed her shirt was a little unbuttoned. She put the towel aside and unbuttoned the last three buttons of her shirt as she showed herself from the reflection of the mirror that on her abdomen were bandages covering it. She slightly touched it feeling the bandages tightly rapped over her fragile body.

"Aiko are you sure you're okay?" Ania asked her very concerned.

"Don't worry this is only a minor wound."

When she had rolled on the floor last night she had rolled over some roots of the tree that were so dried that they were already pointy and breakable.

"It's only a little scratch," she said reassuring her and buttoning her shirt.

Afterwards she came out the bathroom followed by Ania. Then she noticed Kuukai leaning over the wall in front of her.

"Souma-kun?"

"Hey," he said as Daichi came out.

"Is there something you want?" she asked.

"Well, is you wouldn't mind, would you come to have some lunch with me?"

"Lunch?" she repeated as she started to blush a little.

"Of course she will!" Ania responded for her.

"Ania!"

"So will you?"

"Yeah, sure. It sounds fun," Aiko answered.

Then both of them started walking as dawn started to hit the city. Aiko kept looking down to hide her flustered face. Ania was simply giggling next to Daichi.

"We're here," he said softly as Aiko stopped to look at an American style café.

A bright smile came to her face at the sight of such lovely place. Kuukai simply stared at her dazzled expression.

"What is this place?" Aiko asked him as they entered.

"It somewhere where I've coming to since little," he answered.

They both took their seats as the waitress came over.

"You've finally brought some of your friends haven't you," she called to him.

"Finally?" Aiko repeated.

"This here's Shion; she's been a childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you," Shion said to Aiko.

"The pleasure's mine, I'm Hikaru Aiko," Aiko said nervously.

"You're so cute, I wonder how you ended up being Kuukai's girlfriend," she stated.

"What?" Aiko said as she began to blush heavily, "G-Girlfriend?"

"No, you're wrong," Kuukai said all nervous and blushing as well, "Hikaru is just one of my school friends."

"So what are you two love birds going to order?" she said teasingly.

"I told you it's not like that!"

After that they had ordered and were already finished and were just talking. Aiko was drinking from her soda while Kuukai gave his hamburger another bite.

"Nee, Souma-kun?" she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he said continuing to eat.

Aiko looked down to her drink, "At today's meeting you were talking about that Black Cross girl as if she were a bad guy, like those from Easter. I know I haven't met her yet, but you've only met her once too. Why are you so determined in ending her doings?"

Suddenly Kuukai stooped and put his food on his plate as Aiko now faced him, "I know I'm not that much in the knowledge for judging her but…what she does is wrong and she can't keep that stupid façade on forever. I think she knows well as everyone that sooner or later her silly mask will vanish one of these days."

Aiko gulped a little at hearing how serious Kuukai sounded at the moment, "But…but what if she wasn't what we think she is? Maybe she's like that Tsukiyomi Ikuto that's always helping Amu out."

"Maybe," he said after a few seconds, "Even though a girl of almost our age must be completely aware of her actions. She must've known that what she was doing was wrong."

Aiko looked to her side as she heard those words. HE was right, Aiko knew that, but she couldn't convince him that Black Cross, her other self at this world, wasn't bad by will. That she was being forced to.

"Anyways," he said in his cheerful tone again and standing up, "We should probably get you home; it's already getting dark out. I bet your brother would get worried if you don't get home before dark hits."

"Yeah," she agreed.

They started walking towards Aiko's house as she still kept her head down.

"I have to tell him," she thought, "At least him just to take this sharp pain I feel on my chest."

"S-Souma-kun," she said out loud and stopping.

"What's wrong?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"W-Well, I-I wanted to say that…" Aiko thought deeply and knew she couldn't tell him, "You were going to tell me something back then. When you told me come to the park that night. What was it?"

Aiko saw Kuukai's face turn redder by the moment. A few seconds passed as he still said nothing.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell, you know. I'm not forcing you to anyways. So you don't have to answer my question."

She began walking again and soon passed the standing Kuukai.

"W-Wait!" he called as he once more embraced her, this time from the back and holding her by the stomach, exactly where her bandages were.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me back then because of your brother that interrupted us," he buried his face again on my shoulder as she felt his grip get stronger.

"I just couldn't tell you fast enough back then," he continued as Aiko's face fluster red and her breathing became fast do to the small pain of the wound and the rapidness of the situation.

By now both Daichi and Ania were watching both of their owners like that, the way they were.

Aiko's hands moved to his as she tightened his grip on her like if she wanted this moment to never pass. The pain didn't matter to her anymore; she already knew what Kuukai wanted to say. She wanted to hear it from him before she told everything she knew she felt as well.

Aiko softly tilted her head making it be by his ear, "Please…tell me."

"Aiko…I-," but that didn't last long for Aiko's phone had interrupted yet one more time.

It rang for a few seconds and Aiko hoping it would stop didn't answer it.

"You should answer…" Kuukai whispered to her by the ear.

"Not 'till you tell me," she persisted.

"It could be your brother, you should answer."

He separated from her unchained Aiko answered her ringing phone.

"Hello?" she answered in a soft voice due to the nervousness she still had from such close encounter.

_"You should've been home by now, shouldn't you?"_

Ikuto…

"I was out eating with a friend which if you didn't know is none of your business."

_"Right, and that they called from Easter for you isn't my business either."_

"They what?" she hissed.

_"Exactly, so are you coming or not?"_

Aiko sighed and looked over to Kuukai whose face was still with a soft red blush.

"I'll be there."

Aiko hanged the phone and looked up to him once more.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "It was my brother after all."

"You should go home then," he said calmly.

"But…I really want to hear it from you. I want those words to come from you before me."

He came closer to her as he looked into her sapphire eyes with his emerald, "It's seems not tonight."

He came closer bit by bit as Aiko closed her eyes closed due to how scared she was. But he suddenly stopped as he moved to the side and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Aiko immediately opened her eyes as she saw Kuukai stood straight and started to walk away. Aiko still surprised touched her warm cheek that he had kissed. She looked down still touching it as small tears escape her eyes.

Somewhere else Nikaidou studied the energy of the X eggs he had gathered.

"She's got it now," the little voice called as the boy Chara came floating around.

"Can you fully control her now?" Nikaidou asked.

"Of course. With her heart so vulnerable where I can see her, it'll be quite easy."

"What about the tears she purified?"

"That won't be a problem. I can easily fix loose things."

"I will just need some more time before my 'kitchen' is finished."

"I'll get that time."

"Very nice character you are…Pinto."

* * *

**_  
I know it sounds very girly but I ad to at least put some kind of romance there_**

**_Next time will they find out that Aiko is really Black Cross? What will Pinto do to Aiko?_**

**_Find out next time_**


	15. Chapter 14: Bitter True

_**Hey Pplz**_

_**Here's this Chappy what ya think Pinto, the starnge black chara is planning to do to Aiko?**_

_**Read to find out**_

_**Review 2, I luv when u tell what u think**_

* * *

**Aiko POV**

This couldn't be happening to me. I knew that Kuukai was going to say those three words I've been hearing over and over in my head for so long and he had to interrupt. However he did say it was because of Easter calling to the house. Why would they call there and not to my cell phone?

"Aiko, was he really going to?" Ania asked by my side.

I sighed, "I really hoped he did. Stupid Ikuto, why of all times now."

"You know what he wants to tell you. Why don't you tell him first?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. Now that they're aware of Nikaidou sooner or later everything will fall to pieces."

I arrived home after a few minutes of walking. I opened the door to find nobody in the living room. Wait...no one was there?

"Weird," I whispered out loud.

"What's weird?" I heard someone call.

"That Ikuto's not-," I turned to face him while eating a banana.

"Why would I be down here?" he asked still eating.

"I thought you were going to wait for me after you called."

"It was too much, I was sleepy anyways."

"So what did Easter tell you?"

He kept quite for some reason, "Didn't say, just called for you and didn't find you and hanged..."

"What? You didn't ask." I asked yelling.

"Didn't care much."

"You little!"

"No reason to scream."

"Shut up already, gosh," I said irritated.

"So…"

"So what?" I asked angry.

"Where were you?" he asked with his innocent voice.

"It's none of your stupid business!! Stupid Cat!"

"You were with one of the Guardians, weren't you?"

Gosh I hate when he does that, "O-Of course not. Even you said it, they're our enemies."

"But that doesn't mean you can't talk or socialize with them. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't really care for those rules, don't you?"

"Shut up already. You're too nosy!" I finished going to my room and slamming the door.

For a few minutes I leaned on the door wishing to hear his footsteps coming here, but they didn't. I wasn't all right; I wanted to talk to someone. Somebody who understood my feelings. I couldn't take this anymore. Even Kuukai, he's trying so hard to say what he thinks to me, and I'm hiding everything from him…from everyone. I felt the tears start to flow down my cheeks.

"I can't do this anymore…" I hissed so Ikuto wouldn't hear me, "My heart's about to burst to tears. I can't continue with this facade, with this lie."

"Aiko, please calm down. Don't cry."

I looked up at as she floated to my face and I felt her tiny hands on my face. She's doing the same thing as **she **did. She's trying to help me. I can't ignore her, like I did to **her **before. I cupped her as I crouched on the floor and hugged her close as the tears flowed down.

"It's okay. Whatever happens know I'll be here for you, okay?"

I could only nod. She was repeating the exact words and I wouldn't do the same stupid mistake. So I kept quiet as I kept relieving my sorrow.

Soon enough…everything will end.

**Nobody's POV**

The next day at school the Guardians had to meet in the morning for an early talk. Aiko walked slowly towards the Royal Garden still with her face down.

"Aiko," Amu called bringing her back up.

"You're here early," she continued as she arrived to her with Yaya and Nadeshiko with her.

"Good morning, Aiko-tan," Yaya called.

"Good morning," Nadeshiko said.

"Morning," Aiko said softly.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked.

"No nothing. I'm okay."

"Hinamori!" Kuukai called from the Royal Garden's entrance with Tadase by him.

"Kuukai, Tadase-kun," Amu moved out of the way to show Aiko behind her.

Almost immediately he dropped his arm which he was waving with and looked down to hide his small blush.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" she said.

"He's fine too. Don't worry," Aiko said as she walked up to both of them.

"Good morning Tadase, Souma-kun," she called as the girls followed behind her.

"Good morning, Hikaru-san," Tadase answered.

"M-Morning…" Kuukai whispered.

"Something's definitely up with you," Yaya called as she examined Kuukai's face close up.

"H-Hey cut it out."

"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Nadeshiko asked Tadase.

"There's no need for us to enter the Royal Garden for this. Somebody send this to all six of us."

He held out a paper with something written on it. Nadeshiko grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Today, after school, where the moon and stars meet will be where the three pieces connect. Everything will go 'according to plan'."

"What does it mean?" Yaya asked.

"It has some kind of place in it. It says where the moon and stars meet," Tadase continued.

"I-I know that place," Amu said.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya said.

"Where the moon meets the stars, could it be?"

"It is," Aiko continued for her.

"Aiko?"

"It's that park where you guys said encountered Black Cross the first time."

"That park?" Nadeshiko said.

"We'll have to go there," Kuukai said.

"As Guardians, we should. It may be some kind of plan from Easter."

Everyone agreed to this. After that classes came and went by and by three all the six were heading towards the park.

"It's here," Nadeshiko called as they arrived at the depths of the park.

"Now what?" Aiko said.

"You arrived…" a voice called.

"That voice," Tadase hissed, "Nikaidou come out!"

Then from the trees Nikaidou came out with X eggs following behind him, "So all of the Guardians came didn't they."

"Nikaidou, you filthy rat. What are you planning to do?!" Kuukai demanded.

"Oh please don't get this the bad way but my only business is with Hikaru-san and Himamori-san."

"What?" Amu called.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not that good in explaining this kind of stuff. Instead why won't we let a little friend tells us," he said as a little egg came out from his back, the same little black tear egg.

"You have it?!" Ania out busted.

"A Shugo Egg?" Nadeshiko repeated.

"Not quite…" a little voice called and the egg cracked open showing Pinto, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little group of the Guardians."

"Who are you?" Ran asked.

"My name's Pinto," he called, "And there's no need for you to know my owner."

"Your owner?" Aiko hissed.

"And you must be Hinamori Amu, the carrier of the legendary Humpty Lock," he said looking towards Amu.

"What do you want from us?" Amu asked.

"I just want those beautiful gems you still have inside your hearts."

"Gems?" Amu called.

Aiko flinched back hearing a rattling of chains.

"Amu, look out!" she called shoving Amu to the side as chains instead of wrapping around Amu wrapped around Aiko's body and pulling her to the other side of the battle.

"Aiko!" Amu called.

"Aw, you're protecting your friend?" Pinto mocked, "What a stupid idea it was."

"Shut the hell up," she hissed furious.

"Why the hostility? You wouldn't want the only person that can bring **her **back to cut the deal, won't you?"

Aiko suddenly gasped and put her head down in disappointment.

"That's what I thought."

"What are you talking about? Bring who back?" Amu questioned.

"Oh, so she never told you?" Pinto said motioning his hand as a little black staff appeared on his left hand.

He floated near Aiko's chin and lifted her head so that they could see her troubled face, "She hid a little secret from you, because there was someone before Ania."

"Before me?" Ania said.

"You mean…" Mikki called, "Another Shugo Chara?"

"Is that true?" Kuukai said facing the kneeled Aiko.

She just averted her eyes to not look at them.

"It seems that this wasn't supposed to be known right? Well, how about we tell them about your little kitty cat."

Aiko suddenly gasped silently, "No!"

"Kitty cat?" Tadase repeated.

Suddenly from the trees' branches Ikuto jumped down to the floor in his Chara Change and stood to face Pinto and Aiko.

"Too late…" Ikuto hissed.

"Ikuto!" Amu and Aiko called.

"Quiet," Pinto ordered as he tightened the staff on Aiko's neck, "Well, if it isn't Ikuto. You couldn't have arrived at any better time."

"Let her go!" Ikuto demanded getting his cat paw ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nikaidou called, "You know what would happen to your little Aiko if you try anything stupid."

Ikuto stepped back a little as he understood the situation.

"Ikuto's little Aiko?" Amu repeated softly, "What do you mean by that?"

"You really want to know?" Pinto asked intentionally.

"Stop," Ania said as she charged towards Pinto but he motioned his free hand towards her and immobilized her as she stopped. Suddenly her egg appeared above and below her as it closed up on her and she fell to the floor rolling.

"Ania!" Aiko screamed.

"What did you do?" Su said going for Ania's egg.

"She was getting in my way. I won't let anyone end this fun."

"Fun?" Nadeshiko repeated.

"But either ways, wouldn't you like to hear what has been happening to her for this long?"

"Tells us what's happening here?" Amu's said.

Nikaidou untied Aiko from the chains and stood her up, but she didn't move she just stood there.

"Why better don't we let your friend explain? Hikaru Aiko or should I say…Tsukiyomi Aiko."

"Tsukiyomi…Aiko?" Amu repeated and turned to face towards Ikuto, "What does it mean?"

"It means…" Aiko repeated coldly, her voice tone had change completely, "I lied to all of you. My real name is Tsukiyomi Aiko, I'm Ikuto's little sister by blood."

"So you were…a spy from them?" Kuukai asked, "From…"

"From Easter," she finished.

"You see," Nikaidou came in front of Pinto and Aiko, "The Tsukiyomi family is here to serve the Easter Company and as planned you were completely fooled by this little doll's acting."

"Why?" Amu whispered, "Why didn't you tell us this before?! Was this why you were acting like this?! Was all that we did a fake?!"

"It was all an act! I was just doing my job!" Aiko screamed at her.

"You're lying…"Kuukai whispered, "That's a lie! The girl we know was the real Aiko!"

"Don't you get it, I'm not who you thought I was! I was just infiltrating in the school to get information of the embryo!"

"Oh, and that's not the best part," Pinto continued, "She's not only that but much more."

Aiko put her head down and immediately the black wings appeared on her back demonstrating the truth.

"Those wings…"Amu whispered, "It can't. You're…Black Cross?"

"By Character Changing with Pinto I was able to cover myself up as just another of Easter minor minions."

"So all those hearts' eggs from the school's children…that was all you?"

"Exactly," Aiko turned to face Pinto who was by her back, "I have done my part of the bargain. Now show me…where is she?"

"Yeah, about that. That deal was over a long time ago," Pinto mocked.

"What?! You said if I collected the Tears of Darkness from the eggs of the children and got your body back you would show me a way to bring her back."

"In the first place I would never do that. Why would I give such great powers to someone else?"

"You…you lied to me?"

"It's nothing different from what you did. Either ways if you don't mind," he said motioning his hand towards her and getting five white gems from Aiko as she gasped.

"Are those the Tears of Darkness?" Amu asked out loud.

"No…" Ikuto responded, "Those were, they were purified into there original form."

"It's seems that this might be the reason why the deal got broke off. You broke the rules. You missy were planning on making me fuse with your heart were this purified gems resided. That way I would be cleansed like nothing."

"What?" Yaya called.

"You cheated...and you know what happens to cheaters?"

Pinto snapped his fingers as shadows began surrounding Aiko and caught her off guard, "They get enclosed in their worst nightmares."

A different portal opened as the shadows took her there.

"No! Stop!" she screamed.

"Aiko!" the Guardians screamed.

Ikuto quickly moved towards it but was stopped from moving when the shadows stooped him as well as the Guardians.

"If you really wish to have her back, then be here at midnight. Only then will I open the door to her dream where you will fight to get her back," he said disappearing inside the portal as it vanished. Nikaidou had also left.

"What are we going to do?" Yaya whispered.

"Isn't it obvious," Amu pointed out, "We're coming for her."

Ikuto shocked turned to hear them.

"Hinamori-san's right. We can't leave a friend behind," Tadase added.

"We won't leave her now," Kuukai called.

Yaya and Nadeshiko agreed.

"How can you do this…?" Ikuto asked getting their attention, "Everything that happened up until now. You forgive her?"

Amu showed him a warm smiled, "Since the beginning…we all had."

**Somewhere Else**

"I'll stay to watch your plan," a male voice called.

"Thank you," Pinto called as he turned towards Aiko who was seated unconscious on a big chair.

"It seems she cracked at the last moment. She'll surely make some fine artillery."

His eyes then began to shine with a crimson red as an egg of a light blue color with a little carving of an ancient harp on it came out of Aiko's heart and turned into and X egg; the thing is it wasn't completely black.

"It's finally your turn…Amitsu."

* * *

_**Okay what'll happen? **_

_**Will Amu and the others save Aiko before it's too late?**_

_**And what did Pinto mean by fight for her?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 15: Our Shinning Dream!

_**Yahoo pplz**_

_**Been getting lots of comments on the last chapter and because i give all of u a big thumbs up!!  
Here's this chapter, hope u like it and review!**_

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"What are going to do then?" I asked as we sat at the Royal Garden.

Some time has passed since the last happening in about two more hours it'll be midnight and we'll be heading to the park; for her.

"Ania, please calm down," Su said as she and the other charas tried to calm the now crying Ania.

"B-But, Aiko has…she's gone," she said in between sobs.

"Will you try to explain what has been happening all this time," Mikki called to her.

She nodded trying to dry her tears.

"The more we know about the situation, the better," Tadase-kun came.

"Well, the thing is that," she began to tell, "Easter called to us to move here and transfer to Seiyo. At first it was all for getting Ikuto's and her sisters freedom back from them."

"Their freedom?" I repeated.

She nodded, "However soon after she met you guys she started acting weird. Somehow even she started changing. She soon started to smile and even while working for them she still helped those kids that she took the Tears from."

"Helped?" Nadeshiko added.

"By taking those gems she took all sorrows filling that certain heart, but as she collected more and more, the more her own heart started to fluster."

"Did she know that?" Kuukai asked.

"Yes, she was well aware of this fact and yet continued to work under their orders. However that wasn't the case. Even if she wanted to quit she couldn't. I've only heard little from Yoru but those who're under the Tsukiyomi name will be chain to Easter."

So Ikuto's working for them by force, too. Could it be…?

"What about when Pinto said that she 'cheated'?" Ran asked, "What is that about?"

"The more time she spent with you guys, the more she realized that Pinto would sooner or later take over her body and wanted to stop him. She started purifying the gems she had. And like Pinto explained if he would've fused with her body with those rocks inside her heart. He would've immediately disappeared leaving no trace what so ever."

"So he's taking revenge on her?" I asked starting to get the situation.

"He said he needs her assistance no longer. So he's going…he's gonna…"

"What'll he do to Aiko?" Kuukai asked nervous.

"He'll dispose of her."

"What!" I called as I rose from the chair, "Why so something so harsh?"

"Aiko had powers to control the Tears since she was four and now he thinks it'll be too much for another Chara to have."

"Chara? Didn't she want to bring some other Chara back?"

"Of that I have no idea what it means," Ania answered, "I didn't know about any other Shugo Chara besides me that belong to her."

"Amu-chan," Ran called to me, "It's almost time."

"Please, you have to help Aiko. She never thought he would discover her plan and now…please help her," Ania pleaded.

"Don't worry," I called to her, "She's our friend after all."

I saw a surprised face come to her as she turned to see the rest of the guys stand up and agreeing with me. Those made a big smile come to her once sadden face.

After wards we started heading for the park. Don't worry Aiko…we're coming for you.

**Nobody's POV**

The guys after a few minutes of running finally arrived at the park as midnight began to approach. They stood there with two minutes until twelve.

"He's not here…" Amu thought while panting.

"What you kids doing here?" a voice called as Amu turned to see Ikuto arriving.

"Ikuto!"

"Answer me."

"We're here to save our friend," Amu answered for them all.

"You realize this will be no easy thing."

"We'll save her, all together."

He giggled, "You kids sure are weird."

Then the clock at the park struck midnight as the whole group waited. Then from nowhere a black hole on the ground open as it was slowly moving with other shadows like flames moving.

"It's there…" Ikuto called as he went ahead and jumped in with Yoru.

"Let's go," Amu said to the others as she jumped followed by the rest.

For an instance the only thing that could be seen was pure darkness. After a couple of seconds a light shined as they landed on there feet on a plain of black sand and with withered trees and plants. Amu turned to face the front as she saw an enormous black crystal building or more like a church in front of them.

"W-What is this place?" Amu asked out loud.

"It's her dream," Ania called.

"Her dream?" Nadeshiko repeated.

"She told me she kept dreaming of a similar scenario as this one, but…this is the opposite of what she told me."

"Is she inside there?" Ikuto called.

"There's only one way to find out," Amu said as she opened the creaking doors of crystal and they entered.

As they entered they noticed the darkness inside and when they were all inside the door closed shut behind them. They all turned back to see but no one was there. They turned back and slowly walked to the center of the church like building.

"Now what?" Yaya whispered.

"You came!" a childish voice came.

Then the two chandeliers burned giving a dim light for the whole church. As their eyes adjusted to the light Amu noticed someone sitting at the far end of the church with a little dress.

"Ah, Aiko!" she called.

Aiko stood from her seat as she took a couple steps forward down some of the steps of the church.

"Aiko what are you doing?" Kuukai asked.

"What do you mean?" she answered innocently.

"Her eyes…" Ikuto hissed.

"What?" Amu responded.

"Look at her eyes."

Amu turned to face her as she saw Aiko's eyes in a deep red blood color with a dull expression even though she wore a childish grin.

"You guys came to play with me, didn't you?" she asked with an innocent tone.

"Play?" Tadase repeated.

"Yes, you came to play with me in this wonderful world."

"Wonderful, haven't you seen where you're at?" Nadeshiko asked.

"What are you talking about?" she said, "This place is beautiful. Just like that place where we used to play as kids."

"That place…?" Ikuto whispered, "They've blind her from reality."

"They did what?" Yaya asked.

"They did something to her so she would see only what she wishes to see."

"As smart as always, Ikuto," Pinto's voice called as he appeared from her back.

"Pinto!" Ania shouted furious, "What did you do to her?!"

"I, nothing. I simply showed her at to what extend her powers could reach."

"Nee, Oni-sama, everyone look," she called naively as a girl chara appeared from her side. She wore a black dress with white boots and gloves. She wore a headband with the two ponytails that were on her and the headband with a black X on it.

"Is that a…?" Kuukai hesitated.

"It's an X Chara," Tadase finished.

"Is that the other Shugo Chara you had?" Amu asked her.

"Amitsu…she's back. She's more powerful," Aiko called.

"And what about Ania? Are you just going to dump her like that?" Amu shouted her question.

"Ania's weak. I don't need weak Charas, I have Amitsu now. She's powerful, way more powerful than any of your Shugo Chara."

"But she's an X Chara," Amu protested, "Your turning your would-be self evil just like nothing matters?"

"If I have the power to grant my wish I have no need of useless Charas or friends anymore," she then turned to Ikuto and with her innocent voice called, "Oni-sama, look. Now we can have the freedom we always wanted."

Ikuto looked down and kept quiet for a few seconds, "Open your eyes Aiko! Is this what you refer to as freedom?!"

"Why…are you mad?" she whispered.

"This isn't the way you should take all of this!"

"Look whose talking!" she completely changed her character, "You were the one who started all this! You and father! I waited for so…so long, but you never came."

"Aiko…"Amu whispered.

"Well…" she grinned, "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't need you or anybody now. Amitsu!"

**My own heart**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Dark Pizzicato****!  
**

"What?!" Amu called as she covered her eyes with her arms, "A Character Transformation with an X Chara?!"

Aiko ended with a black and white Victorian doll dress with a silver cross hanging on her chest. **(A/N: Check the picture at my profile.)**

"If you're not here to help then you're just enemies," she called serious.

"Amu-chan!" Ran called.

"Yeah!"

**My own heart **

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Heart!**

"Aiko, I don't want to fight with you! Please listen!"

"Hellfire!" Aiko called as the wings on her back appeared and the fire aimed for Amu.

Amu quickly got her pom-poms out as they created a barrier avoiding the fire.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called.

"I haven't forgotten about you pests," Aiko called as she finished the attack on Amu and aimed for the group, "Steal Wing!" she called as black feathers got to them.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase shouted making a protection for them.

"Stop interfering!" She yelled as the feathers duplicated and as Tadase began to slowly back up he heard the shield crack and soon shattered.

"Tadase-kun! Guys!" Amu called turning to them.

"Don't look back Hinamori Amu!" Aiko called as she rushed the steal black feathers towards the unprotected Amu.

She covered her eyes and waited for the attack, which weirdly never came. She opened her eyes to be surprised by her protector.

"Ikuto!" she called as Ikuto had transform to Black Lynx.

"Don't get in the way. Pay attention."

Aiko stooped the attack, "You're protecting her now. Well, it doesn't matter. You feel it don't you."

Suddenly Ikuto dropped to his knees weak.

"Ikuto!" Amu called coming to him on the floor, holding him up.

"What's happening...my body feels heavy," he managed to say in between pants.

"It's because their taking effect. My Steal Wing has a secondary effect that makes the target paralyzed at contact. You and the others were hit directly, which means that the paralyses should be taking effect."

"Ikuto, can you stand?" Amu asked.

"Don't worry about me," he called facing her, "Save her."

"But how?"

"Clean her heart…"

"What?"

"She's transform with an X Chara which means you can purify it with the Humpty Lock. Please…Amu," he said as she flinched to the floor in effect of the paralyses.

"But how can I do that. She shows no opening," she whispered as she stood up.

"Well, then what are you going to do, Hinamori Amu?"

"What do I do?"

"Amu-chan," Mikki called, "Believe in you."

"If you do then you'll surely find a way to save Aiko-chan," Su encouraged.

"You guys," Amu called.

"_Let's go for it, Amu-chan!"_

"Got it."

"Heart Rod!" she called as the rod appeared on her hand.

"That's walk I'm talking about," Aiko called as Steal Wing was released once again.

"Spiral Heart Special!" the feathers were enclosed inside the attack and destroyed, "Aiko listen to me! This isn't you! Where's the girl that was nice and the one that cared for her friends!"

"She's gone for good!" Aiko called as the fire appeared and aimed for her.

"Mikki!"

"Here!"

**Chara Nari: **

**Amulet Spade!**

"Colorful Canvas!" the fire then fought against the paint from the brush as both neutralized them.

"You're wrong she's always here! She's always been with us all the time, the real you!"

"That girl is weak! Black Storm!" Aiko called as the feathers formed various gust of sharp cyclones.

"Leave this to Su-desu," Su called.

**Chara Nari: **

**Amulet Clover!**

"Remake Honey!" the honey enclosed the cyclones and vanishing them.

"Why, why are you so strong?!" Aiko said desperate.

"Because I have friends that give me of their strength!" Amu called to her, "Because of them I can keep on going, knowing that no matter what they'll be there for me as I would be there for them as well!"

"Believing in others doesn't make you strong, it can't!" Aiko protested as she kept firing the feathers frantically.

"Yes they can!" Amu called as the Humpty Lock began to glow blocking the feathers from Amu, "Humpty Lock?" Amu turned to the ground seeing as Ikuto stood up and held the Dumpty Key in his hands, glowing as well.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered.

"The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key…" Aiko whispered as her eyes grew softer, "No! This can't be true! All that happen to me, what was all that suffering for?!" she said grabbing her head with her hands and shaking it.

"Aiko's trying to fight them back!" Mikki called.

"You can do it Amu-chan, Aiko-chan!" Ran cheered.

"All the suffering has passed now!" Amu answered her, "You with your friends and family people who care for you now. You can forget and leave that past behind. Start again from the beginning…be happy…Aiko."

Suddenly Aiko gasped, "To start again…but I'm scared…"

"Don't be!" a voice called as Aiko faced the Guardians on the ground as they started to stand up.

"We're always going to be here for you!" Kuukai called.

"Souma…kun," she whispered.

"We're always going to be friends," Nadeshiko said.

"We'll fight anything together! We'll always win together no matter what!" Yaya added.

"We're always with you!" Tadase called.

"Everyone…" she turned to Ikuto as he simply nodded.

"Aiko," Amu called as she faced her, "You're never alone."

"I'm...never…alone…." she repeated as the black X began to show on her own headband.

"There!" Ran called.

"Go for it Amu-chan!" Mikki called.

"Yeah!"

**Negative Heart**

**Lock On**

She made a heart with her hands

**Open Heart!**

The light began to enclose Aiko inside a sphere of light and inside she opened her eyes as she saw this little yellow Shugo Chara inside floating in front of her.

"W-Who are you?" she asked.

She smiled, "I believe this is yours," she softly said as from her back came the blue egg of Amitsu.

"Amitsu's egg!"

"Why are you giving me this? I already lost her once."

"Amu-chan gave you a second chance to shine again. Everyone did. Accept it so you can find your own shine."

"My…own shine? Are you…Amu's Shugo Chara?"

She smiled as Aiko's vision became foggy, "Wait! Who are you? Are you really Amu's Shugo Chara?"

"Let's keep this a secret from Amu-chan, shall we? Just until she can find her inner shine. Now open your heart once more and show your true self."

"Your name…what's your name?"

"…Dia."

"Dia..." Aiko thought and smiled, "Thank you…"

**My own heart **

**Unlock!**

The sphere formed into a space for a body as it transformed.

"What's happening?" Tadase called as he ran to Amu's side with the others. They had all been freed from the effect and where now with Amu.

"She's back…" Amu whispered.

**Chara Nari:**

**Sapphire Loket!**

"Sapphire…Loket," Ania whispered as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. **(A/N: Again check picture at profile for example.)**

Aiko landed on her feet as she turned to face the Guardians with her blue eyes and smiling, "Guys…Thank you."

"Aiko!" Amu called as they all started coming to her and telling her how they missed her.

Aiko turned to Ikuto, "Ikuto…I'm back."

He smiled, "You can change this place now."

She looked around as the guys gave her space and then smiled. She closed her eyes and held her hands a little out as a staff appeared with a sign of a silver moon holding a sapphire star by the tips.

She held the staff high from her head, "Skylight Shine!"

The staff began to glow a bright blue as it disperse to the floor and then the walls and the rest of the field. The church at contact change into a light pinkish crystal color and looking outside from the windows the scenario changed into a beautiful prairie filled of flowers and small animals.

She then turned to were Pinto watched everything, "So what are you going to do now?"

He jumped startled as his nervous face turned desperately serious, "I-I can still control this place and its shadows!"

He motioned his tiny hands as shadow appeared next to him in great amounts.

"Amu-chi what'll we do now?" Yaya called.

"Amu," Aiko called as she smiled.

"Yeah."

**Chara Nari:**

**Amulet Heart!  
**

"Heart Rod!" she called, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Aiko answered.

They turned to stand back to back as they extended their hands were they had the staff and rod making them touch. Then a circle of light circled the both of them.

"Ready!" Aiko called cheerfully.

"Of course!" Amu answered.

The end of the two weapons shined in the same light that encircled them.

"Let's finish this once and for all," they both called at the same time.

**Starlight Heart!**

The light expanded forward cleaning the shadows and hitting Pinto directly.

"You'll pay for this!" he called as he disappeared.

The light then overflowed to the church's roof as it made it shattered the whole place showing them the field as the particles of crystal shined with the sunlight.

"Pretty!" Yaya called.

"Amazing!" Tadase called.

Aiko turned to them, "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Yeah," Amu answered.

A light below them shined as they fell into it. The next thing they new they were back at the park and it was already the day after.

"We're back!" Yaya called as she twirled about.

"It's over," Nadeshiko repeated.

"Not quite yet," Aiko called, "We still have one more fight to deal with, right?"

"You mean…?" Kuukai called.

"We'll find Nikaidou sooner or later."

"You're right as long as we continue together," Amu said.

"Exactly," Aiko answered.

"You're the same as before," Ikuto thought, "Now you can begin a new story and this time it's only yours."

* * *

_**How was it?**_

_**I was listening to awesome music while writing this.**_

_**Don't worry I still need the Epilogue**_

_**See you soon!**_


	17. Epilogue: Farewell and See You Later

_**Epilogue here!**_

_**I'm happy and sad at the same time**_

_**Happy: cause it's my first chapter complete story ever!!**_

_**Sad: cause I'm finished with this wonderful story**_

_**If you would like a sequel for this story just review on it**_

* * *

**Amu's POV  
**

I was seating at my seat as Nikaidou started the lessons. Oh, that's right, didn't tell you guys what happened. After rescuing Aiko we fought against Nikaidou and at the end turned out to be a good guy after all. It's somehow funny how things turn out don't you think? Spring is almost here too. This means that I'll soon be a 6th grader. It also means that Kuukai will soon go to middle school soon. He told me that it's close though, so that means that he can come visit when he can. Also Tadase-kun, Yaya, and Tadase will be here as well. What about Nadeshiko you ask? Well, she left a couple days back to study dancing aboard. Yeah, I was sad at the beginning nut I know we'll meet again…someday.

Lunch came quickly as we decided to meet at the Royal Garden once again.

"I'm here!" I called going inside.

"Hey, Amu-chi!" Yaya called to me.

"Hello, Amu," Aiko said.

"Afternoon, Hinamori!" Kuukai said.

"Good afternoon, Hinamori-san," Tadase-kun called.

"So why did you guys wanted to meet here today?" I asked getting up to the table.

"Actually, Aiko was the one with the idea," Kuukai called.

"Aiko?" I said.

She smiled as Ania and Amitsu appeared by her sides. You don't know about Amitsu too, do you? She has two long ponytails of a blonde color hair that start smooth and end in twirls. She wears a little blue dress with white ribbons on her waist and little white shiny shoes. Lastly she has two moon and star pins on each ponytail.

"Guys, I wanted to tell you that, well. I have to leave Japan for sometime," she said sadly.

"What?!" Yaya and I called together in surprised.

"Did you guys know this already" I asked to Tadase-kun and Kuukai.

Kuukai sighed, "She told us after school the day Fujisaki left."

"When are you leaving?" Yaya called.

"In a couple days, Ikuto suggested for me to go back to find what I had lost. So I could understand myself a lot more."

"But just because he said it you don't have to go," I protested.

She nodded a no, "I agree with him. However that doesn't mean I'll never come back, once I found a little bit of who I am I'll come back for sure, okay?"

"You're leaving before the graduation ceremony?" Yaya said sobbing.

She nodded, "That's why I wanted to invite all of you to come with to the mall again."

"We'll do it today," I called, "Right guys!"

Everyone agreed.

That afternoon we went to the mall and all together started having a really great time. Me and Yaya kept pushing Aiko around to all the stores so we could have a really great time together. We went to eat and a very funny thing happened. Yaya kept swinging her arms around and accidentally knocked down the water on me. It was funny for them, I was angry at first but them I also started laughing. We went inside a store and we bought things for each other like a farewell present for everyone. The point was that it was fun and soon she told us she had something to show us all.

We came to the same park as that one from before, but why here?

"Nee, why did you bring us here?" I asked out loud as she stopped and turned around.

"I wanted to sing something to only you guys to hear," she answered smiling.

"Sing?" I said confused.

"Listen," she said as she put her hand on her chest and took one deep breath.

_If there's something you wish for_

_With all of your self and with all of your heart_

_You'll make it through_

_Even though it may seem harsh_

_If in your mind you've got the idea_

_You will see_

_You will reach it_

_Even if it seems like a little dim ray of light_

_Your dream will shine with the power of love_

_You must have no doubts_

_And like a bluebird you'll want to fly_

_Even though you're scared and you will see no way out at all_

_You have to keep going never stop_

_And this tomorrow will smile to you_

_And you'll see that the heavens you will reach_

_And your dreams you will achieve_

_All of your dreams you'll achieve_

Aiko ended and everyone started clapping as she blush a little. She sang beautiful it's like she can reach everyone with this song.

"That song was very pretty," I said finishing clapping.

"You know it's ironic, because the place I heard this was this that girl."

"That girl?" I asked.

"No, never mind, I'll tell you later," she said, "Amu, why don't you try singing too."

"What, me?!" I shouted frantically.

"A certain 'someone' told me you have a pretty voice."

I started blushing a little, "I-I guess I can try."

"Come one then, hee, hee."

"Yaya wants to play to," Yaya called as she came with us ran round.

The guys smiled and came with us as well. After that we ended up playing, dancing, and singing all afternoon. It was so fun…but this was all going to be over soon was it? No, I must not think that way because…I know that one day Aiko and Nadeshiko will come back with us and we'll live these happy days everyday.

Someday…for sure…

**Nobody's POV**

The day after at school was the last day Aiko had with the Guardians and Seiyo Academy. After school Aiko and Amu were left alone at the classroom.

"Nee, Amu," she came to talk to her.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you about someone?"

"Someone?"

Afterwards they sat at the chairs as the Charas were playing with a little ball.

"Well, let me start with something you already know okay?"

"Ah, sure," she answered confused.

"After Kuukai and I leave there will be new spots for the Queen's and Jack's Chairs. I know it must be hard for you to lose so any friends so fast but I just wanted to tell you that it's going to be okay."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that for some time now."

"Another thing is, well…" she hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't like this topic."

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be?" she said.

"Well, it's about Ikuto."

"Ikuto? What about him?"

"Well, I just wanted for you to know that his not that bad of a person at all. He just shows that he cares for others rather a strange way; let's say his kind of unique."

"Yeah, don't have to convince me about that," Amu answered sweat dropping.

"Either ways, he's always protecting me and my sister without noticing that he leaves himself unprotected. He has always done that, protecting others even if it meant taking the blame. We've always tried to protect him in his own behalf. However after I leave, I'm sure that he won't accept help directly from my sister but of one thing I'm pretty sure."

"What?"

"He trusts you."

"H-He does?"

Aiko nodded, "That's why I'm asking you this. Amu…?"

"Yeah."

"Would you please take care of Ikuto for me?"

"What?! You want me to take care of the little perverted cat! I don't even know how to take protection from him!"

Aiko giggled and Amu noticed, "What's so funny?"

"You know I'm asking you because you've been the only girl that Ikuto cares for."

"What?" Amu asked blushing a little.

"That's why I want to ask you. So, will you?"

Amu thought for a little bit, "Well, if it's on your stead then I guess I could…take care of Ikuto."

"Thanks, Amu, and don't worry about him, I won't tell."

"Your welcome."

"Come on, it's getting late we should go home now."

That day passed by fast and the next day came after. In the morning Aiko was leaving and all the group had arranged to meet at the train station.

"Well, I guess this is it," Amu said.

"Oh, don't say it like that," Aiko called, "We'll meet again for sure someday."

"Aiko-tan is leaving," Yaya sobbed as she suddenly jumped and hugged Aiko, "Please come back soon!"

"I will Yaya," she answered.

"Hope we see you soon," Tadase said to her.

"Me too."

She faced Kuukai now and he was simply blushing, "It's a goodbye then, I guess."

Aiko smiled, "Of course not, besides I want to give you something."

"Me?" he called confused.

Suddenly out of nowhere Aiko got close enough to him to catch a little kiss on his cheek as she stepped back, "It's instead of either saying it, alright?"

Kuukai was stunned as he at least managed to say, "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly the speaker announced the soon departure of Aiko's train.

"Well, I guess it's time," Aiko said as she started walking to the entrance.

"Wait!" Amu called as she turned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, the girl you said who was it?"

Aiko looked at her with a confused look, "Girl?" she turned to Amitsu as she smiled and Aiko did the same turning to Amu again, "It's a secret."

"What?"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll meet her sooner than you imaging," she called going to the entrance.

"I guess he didn't come," Aiko whispered to her Charas.

"I'm sure he wishes you the best Aiko," Amitsu called as Aiko smiled.

Suddenly she heard a whistling and she turned to find Ikuto standing there with a little box in his hands. Aiko ran to him and hugged him.

"You came."

"I wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye first right?"

Aiko parted the hug.

"Here," he said handing her the small box.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Aiko did and found the cross necklace that their mother used to wear, "Its mother's necklace!"

"Take with you, I'm sure it'll bring you luck."

"Thanks," she answered, "I'll be leaving then."

Aiko walked to the train and soon the train started moving as Aiko looked out the window she saw all the Guardians waving and calling out to her.

**Amu's POV**

"Come back, okay!" Yaya called.

"Better come back someday!" Kuukai said.

"Hope to see you again!" Tadase called.

"Aiko! See you later!" I called.

"I'll come back for sure guys! Wait for me, okay?" she called to us.

"We will!" I answered.

Yeah, that's right because no matter how far we're apart from each other we'll always meet again, someday. For Nadeshiko, for Kuukai, for Aiko…someday.

For sure we'll all meet someday again…for sure.

* * *

_**Happy ending!!!**_

_**It's the epilogue hope you liked this story and hope you'll keep reading my other ones**_

_**See ya'll later!!**_


End file.
